


You can't deny your love for me

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Caring Sam, Cunnilingus, Dark Castiel, Dark Dean, Daydreaming, Dean is not a very good kid., Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Sam, Fluff, Fondling, Forced Pregnancy, Groping, Happy Ending, Infidelity, Innocent Sam, Jealousy, King Cas, King Dean, Knotting, Lactation, Manipulation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Sam, Older Sam, Omega Sam, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Pervert Dean, Photography, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 47,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Cas married Sam when Dean was ten years old. Dean loved his new mommy but as he grew older and popped his knot, he was presented as an alpha. Dean is dying to have sex with his beautiful omega step mommy. Till what extent will he go to get what he wants. This is a dark fic, Dean is not a very good kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitchhiking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> At the start Cas is 30, Sam is 22 and Dean is 10. It's a dark fic and Dean is not a good kid. He'll do anything to fuck is mommy.

Cas and Hannah had a divorce when their son Dean is ten. Cas got Dean's custody and Hannah married some beta called Metatron and moved to Australia. _What kind of name is Metatron._

Cas was glad, at least he got rid of her. But it was hard raising a child on his own. He was the king and he worked hard day and night to keep his kingdom peaceful. He had plenty of servants and associates.  
He had abundance of money but it was no easy task raising a son. Cas was the alpha of his family and he needed to take good care of his son. He managed his kingdom, spent time with his son and it was exhausting.  
One day he was coming back to his palace after a meeting with his ministers, when he saw a girl hitchhiking. He stopped and decided to ask if she needed a lift. He pulled his head out of the car window and asked "Hey do you need a lift somewhere?" she turned, that's when Cas saw her beautiful face, hazel eyes and as she smiled, her dimples. She had pale skin, light pink lips. She was not wearing any makeup. She was naturally attractive. Her brunette hair was slightly touching her shoulder. He imprinted on her. 

He never imprinted on Hannah, Cas married her because she was from a royal family like himself. It was a marriage of convenience.  
She smiled and got in the car, that's when Cas noticed her smell. She was an omega. Hannah was a beta and she didn't smell nearly as good as a ripe omega.  
She lived a few miles from there and said her car broke down so she was hitchhiking. Cas was a typical alpha with alpha needs. His cock started showing interest as well. He adjusted in his seat and acted normal. "So what's your name?" He asked, "Sam Wesson" she replied with a smile. She knew Cas of course, he was royalty, king of that empire. She said she went to visit her mom for the weekend and now she was returning home. They talked and talked and when they arrived at her home she said "Thank you for the ride" and got off the car. She started walking towards her house when Cas called. She turned around and he said "Hey, do you wanna grab coffee sometimes?" She smiled and said "sure" and gave him, her number.  
That evening Cas couldn't get her out of his head. He jerked off to they memory of her smell in the shower and felt the most intense orgasm using just her memory.  
He never felt that way with Hannah. He was in love with Sam.

____________________________________________

They went on their coffee date, then dinner, then one thing lead to another and somehow Cas ended up on her bed.  
He took off her string black dress and removed her bra. She took off her panties and Cas just watched her for a moment, drinking in her beauty with his eyes. Her c-cup tits were driving him insane. They were beautiful and cone shaped with perky nipples. Her full and round breasts were perfect size and fit in Cas's hands like they were made for it. She was the most beautiful thing Cas has ever seen. Cas pulled his cock out of his underwear and thrusted it into her pussy. She is so tight, so warm. He pounded in and out of her over and over again. He thrusted deep in her pussy and stopped. He nuzzled her neck and just felt the tight, wet inner walls of her pussy clenching his throbbing cock delightfully. Then he started thrusting again. He increased the pressure and pounded in her harder and faster hitting her A spot over and over again. She came with a scream and her voice lead to Cas's orgasm and he came deep inside her. He continued his thrusts, pushing his cum deep inside the warm tunnel. He stayed like that for a while, sucking and fondling her ripe breasts and then pulled out. He watched his cum drip out of her pussy in a thin slick line and wetting her thighs. He felt extreme pleasure watching that sight. He said "You are so beautiful my omega, I love you, will you marry me?" then from somewhere he made a ring appear. It was a beautiful diamond solitaire, her eyes widened and she asked "When did you get a ring?" he said "The first time I saw you" he smirked. She smiled and said "Of course I'll marry you, I love you too".  
A few days later they got married. It wasn't a big ceremony, just the closest friends and family were invited. They went Thailand on their honeymoon while Dean stayed with his grandparents. 

____________________________________________

After their honeymoon she started living with Cas and Dean in their palace. Sam and Dean got along well.  
Dean didn't really like his mother much, she was always busy with work and never cared about him. It was his dad and his servants who raised him even before the divorce. She didn't pay much attention to him. When she divorced his father, he felt like she divorced him too. He didn't like Metatron at all but was glad that she left. 

He likes Sam very much, she is kind, beautiful, maternal and she loves Dean as her own son. Dean started calling her mommy. Cas was glad that his ten year old was getting along with his wife. Cas didn't have to worry about Dean much anymore. Sam took care of him, she helped him with his homework and dropped him to school. 

They played together. She made him dinner and put him to bed. Dean was so happy, he never felt this kind of bond with his own mother. He loved her.


	2. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sam is pregnant with Cas's child and Dean gets his first arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dean is 11 and he started feeling possessive of his mommy. We'll see Sam and Cas's sex scenes as well ;)

Everyone was happy, their lives were picture perfect. Sam was their new queen, Cas didn't have to worry about Dean anymore. He handled country and ministry affairs well. Everything was peaceful.

_____________________________________________

A year later, Sam got pregnant and she smelled so good. Pregnancy was the best phase of an omega's life. Sam was well cared, she didn't have to do any work at all. Cas loved Sam more than anything, he was almost always horny. Whenever he came home and smelled Sam, his cock twitched. Sam was high on oestrogen and enjoyed sex more than ever. Sam and Cas had regular sex, sometimes when Cas had time, they had sex marathons.   
Sam's belly started growing bigger and bigger and Cas loved her even more. 

______________________________________________

One night Sam was lying on her bed watching TV when Cas came back from work. He smelled her and rushed to the bedroom, unzipping his pants on the way. He entered and saw his beautiful wife in her maternity lingerie, which exposed her breasts and belly. She was already ready for him. He took off his pants and underwear and laid next to her, nuzzling her neck. He inhaled her deep omega smell and planted open mouthed kisses on her neck leaving pink and purple hickeys. She leaned in to his kisses and moaned. He said "You smell so good Sammy, I want you right now" she smiled. He got up and sat between her legs and spread them apart. He watched the pink gaping hole between her thighs in arousal and his mouth watered.   
She was due any day so the doctor told him not to penetrate her, but he had to do something, her pussy looked so warm, so soft, so tight.   
His cock was now hard enough to cut diamonds. He stroked his cock a few times and rubbed it over her clits. She squirmed and moaned. He loved her voice, as sexy as she was. He rubbed harder and faster until her clits were red and abused, then he came yelling her name. She came right after him and panted his name. Cas felt such intense orgasm without even penetrating. He swirled his tongue around her abused clits and tasted the combined taste of their cum. He slipped his tongue into her pussy and grazed his nose over her wet cunt, taking her smell in. She smelled so sweet, and tasted even better. She was pregnant so all her sex juices were even more yummy. It was the best thing ever.   
He was still hard, he could never have enough of her. He got up and rubbed his cock over Sammy's lips, asking for entrance. Sam open up and he thrusted in her mouth. Sammy swallowed as much as she could and started sucking. She swirled her tongue over the slit of his cock and he moaned hard. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the warm heat of his omega's mouth around his throbbing cock. He pounded in and out of her and came deep inside her throat. She swallowed everything and licked his cock clean. 

He laid next to her, nuzzled her neck and said "I love you so much Sammy, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I don't deserve you". She turned towards him and kissed his lips softly and said "I love you too Cas, and yeah you don't deserve me. I am too awesome for you" she smirked sarcastically and he crashed their lips together into a deep open mouthed kiss. They cuddled for a while and Cas brought his mouth down to her swollen breasts. He suckled her nipples and felt a drop of milk in his mouth. He released her nipples and said "Baby you started lactating, you taste so good" she smiled and he continued suckling, drinking in her sweet breasts juices. 

_____________________________________________

A week later Sammy's water broke and her servants called the doctor. When they informed Cas, he cancelled all his meetings and rushed home. Dean held his mommy's hands and Sam noticed tears in his eyes. She held his neck softly and swirled her fingers through his hair. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. She said "Don't worry Dean I am okay, you are gonna have a baby brother or sister soon, so smile. You are the big brother here right" she smirked looking into his eyes and wiped his tears. He learned in and hugged his mom tight. Then he kissed her neck and smelled her in. That's when she started having contractions and she screamed. The doctor pushed Dean away and started examining her. Castiel entered the room and sat next too Sam holding her hands. She was surrounded by doctor and nurses. There was no place for Dean, he tried to fit in but Cas told him to wait outside.   
He felt a flash of rage when he was pushed out of the room while his mom was screaming. He should be in there to sooth her pain, she's his mom. 

_She is his._

He cursed and sulked to himself, he should be in there holding her hands. He's the one who should be taking care of her. He just wanted to get in there and hug his mommy, smell her in. 

_He needs it._

Then suddenly the screaming stopped and he heard sound of a crying baby. The door opened and he rushed in to see. He saw a baby in his dad's arms. Cas looked at Dean and smiled saying "Dean you are a big brother now, this is your baby brother". Dean didn't bother to look at the baby and just rushed towards his mom. She was smiling too, she looked tired. Her hair was sticking on her forehead with sweat. Her paper gown was wet and hugging her torso. Dean stared at her for a moment and she smiled. She asked "What are you gonna name your baby brother Dean?" with a smile. Dean didn't bother answering and wrapped his arms around his mother and started sobbing into her neck. She hugged him back and rubbed her hands over his neck and back softly and said "It's a happy day Dean, it's your brother's birthday and I am perfectly fine. Don't cry baby" he buried his nose in her neck and nuzzled, hugging her even tighter, she hugged him back. Cas handed the baby to the nurse and slightly pulled Dean away from Sam. Dean shrugged Cas's hands away and gazed at him angrily. Cas patted his head and said "It's time for your brother to drink milk". He moved him aside and stepped closer to Sam as the nurse gave the baby to Sam.   
Everybody else congratulated them and left the room. It was just Sam, Dean, Cas and the baby now. Cas sat next to Sam in the bed while Dean watched. He was standing beside the bed and watching his mother, as she opened two buttons of her gown and pulled one of her breasts out. Dean stared at the full ripe breast and the dark areola surrounding the nipple. He inhaled a breath and licked his lips. Sam brought the baby's mouth to her breast and put the nipple between his lips. The baby started suckling sloppily. Dean's mouth watered as he stood there and watched the baby suckle his mom's pale and plum breasts. He felt his blood gushing from his head to toe and he started feeling a tingling sensation in his fingers and toes. He squeezed his fingers and toes and continued to watch her. They suddenly he felt a funny sensation in his pee pee. It twitched and started pushing against his pants slightly.   
Dean's dick wasn't big yet so Sam and Cas didn't notice his erection. Dean felt uncomfortable as his cock got harder and harder. It started hurting and he felt like he needed to pee. So he left the room and went to the bathroom and pulled his cock out. It sprung out of his boxers and was rock hard, it hurt so much. He wrapped his hands around it and started caressing. That made it feel a bit better, he stroked harder and harder and came all over his hands and T-shirt.   
He looked at the cum confused, he didn't know what it was. They didn't have sex education yet and Cas didn't have time to talk to him. He figured he would google it later. But he was scared, what if his pee pee had a disease? what if he was dying?   
He pushed those thoughts away, threw his shirt in the laundry, put on a fresh shirt and went back to his mom's room.

When he entered he saw his mom has already tucked her breasts back in her gown. He felt disappointed. He saw the baby smiling and playing in his mother's lap and daddy nuzzling her neck. She was smiling and talking to the baby in kid like tone. He moved closer to her and got on the bed on the opposite side from his dad. He laid his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam touched his cheeks slowly and asked "You like you little brother Dean?". He looked at him and the baby smiled sweetly looking at Dean. Dean was a little jealous earlier but now he felt a bit of affection for his brother. He smiled back and said "Yeah". Sammy kissed the top of his head and he closed his eyes leaning closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Dean's possessiveness for Sam will increase and he'll start showing his alpha qualities.


	3. If only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is completely in love with his mommy, and his possessiveness for her is increasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dean starts getting more and more possessive of his mommy.

That night Dean googled his pee pee's condition. He was very nervous about it at first but then, with all the courage he hit enter. He was praying hard over and over again for his condition to not be deadly. 

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the search results. 

_He knew where babies come from, but according to him sex meant kissing on the lips hard. He saw mommy and daddy kiss all the time and figured that's how mom grew his baby brother in her tummy._

Search results included intercourse, masturbation and lots and lots of heavy words. He clicked on images and saw super disturbing images of people having sex. A boy was putting his pee pee inside a girl's pee hole, another picture showed a boy putting it in her potty hole, another in her mouth.   
He shrivelled his nose at the mouth thing, it felt yucky to him. He went back to web search and searched for videos. There were billions and billions of results. He clicked on one link and it asked whether he was 18+ or not. He clicked yes, smirking and the site opened. He clicked on the 69 positions video and when it started his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. It was a complete porn video with oral sex to vaginal sex to anal sex to all kinds of sex positions.   
He watched while his cock twitched and jumped. He removed his zipper and pulled his cock out, it hurt so much and the video wasn't helping at all. He couldn't take it anymore so he hit the cross on the top. He turned his computer off and laid on his stomach on the bed and buried his face in the pillow.  
He was feeling uncomfortable, guess that's why they asked whether he was 18+ or not. He sighed.

He laid like that for a while till his cock calmed down, then he turned to his back.   
He stared at the ceiling and started thinking about the video. He thought _how would it feel to have someone's mouth wrapped around his cock?_

His cock started showing interest again. He wrapped his palm and fingers around his cock and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine that porn star's face, but he couldn't make out her face at all.   
He tried harder again and then he saw someone, not the porn star but someone way beautiful, way adorable, way lovable.

_His mom._

_His Sammy..._

He took a deep breath and swallowed, as the thought of his mommy's mouth around his cock aroused his senses. His cock was rock hard now and he started thrusting in and out of his grip harder and faster. He came screaming "Mommy". His door was locked so nobody heard him. Thank god for that. He panted, as he imagined his mother's touch, her mouth, her breasts, _her hole._

He was filthy and covered in cum but he couldn't get up from his bed because of the after effects of his intense orgasm. 

He knew this was wrong, Sam's his mommy. He shouldn't have this kind of thoughts about her. But he wanted it. _He needed it._

That's the moment he gave in, he loved his mother and he'd do anything to have her. No matter the consequences.

_____________________________________________

It was his regular routine now, every night he jerked off using his beautiful omega mom's memories. Her smell was always stuck in his nose even when he was in school or playing baseball with his friends. It felt like a string pulling him back to her. Whenever he was away from her, his chest literally ached. All he wanted to do was hug her tight, kiss her neck and inhale her smell. Whenever he went home in the evening, he didn't have much time to spend with his mom alone. Daddy always came home at around the same time as his baseball practice ended and he never left his mom alone. Cas was always touching her, kissing her, hugging her and all he could do was stare in agony. 

All three of them always had dinner together and talked about things but after that his daddy would take his mommy to their bedroom and close the door, shutting Dean out. All he could do was go to the nursery and tell his sad heart break feelings to his month old brother. Benny was a good listener, he didn't complain or talk back. He just stared at Dean with full concentration. Dean always felt better after talking to his wise little brother. He smiled.

______________________________________________

Few weeks passed like that and his summer vacations started. He couldn't be happier, he rushed home to hug his mommy.   
He would be home all day now with his mom alone, while his daddy was at work. He could touch his mom as much as he wants, smell her all day, nuzzle her. They'd have so much fun together. 

When he reached home, he just threw his bag on the couch, jumped out of his shoes and rushed to his mom's room. 

His mom was feeding Benny, she was half lying on the bed and her shirt was unbuttoned. He entered the room and swallowed seeing the sight. He climbed the bed and sat next to his mom, watching. The front clip of her bra was open and one breast was hanging out. Benny's mouth was wrapped around the areola and he was suckling. Her areola was wet and shiny with his spit and milk. Dean's mouth watered as he stared.  
Sam asked smiling "Hey Dean, how was your day?", that's when his gaze broke and he looked up to his mom's eyes and said "It was good mom, Mark and I scored home runs and we kicked Azazel's ass" she laughed and said "You deserve special dinner for that, what do you want tonight?" He licked his lips and thought _Your pussy mom..._

But instead he just said "Pie", she smiled and said "Your wish is my command prince". Dean smiled and thought, if only his mom would be so cooperative about sex as well, if only she'd fulfil his wishes using her mouth and her holes... 

_if only_

_____________________________________________

That night Sam baked cherry pie, Dean was thrilled. Cas was a bit confused with 'pie' as dinner but Sam told him that it was for Dean because he scored home runs. Cas smiled at him and patted his back.  
They ate and talked, Dean told them all about his victory over Azazel's team and how awesome he was. They laughed and enjoyed. 

After dinner Sam and Cas went to their bedroom and Dean followed them and moved closer to say good night to his mom. Sam pulled Dean into a tight good night bear hug. He wrapped his arms around Sam waist and buried his face in her breasts. His mom was 5'8" tall and he just reached her breasts. He smelled her in and realized that the only thing separating them was his mom's thin robe. She wasn't wearing any bra. He moved his head to the side a bit and felt a nipple poking his cheeks. _Oh god mom..._

He was nuzzling her breasts when Cas slowly pulled him away from his mommy and said "Good night kiddo, go to sleep now". He rebelled, "But dad, my vacations started, I don't wanna sleep so early" he pouted. Cas said "Yeah, but your mom is tired so she needs to sleep, now go to your room". Dean threw daggers with his gaze on his dad and then stormed out of their room.

_____________________________________________

Cas closed the door and turned to look at Sam, she took off her robes and lied down on the bed completely naked. She smiled and Cas rushed towards the bed, taking off his PJ's at light speed. He climbed her and jerked her legs wide apart, without preparation he thrusted his cock in her pussy. He started pounding in and out of her, feeling her slicky hole clenching his throbbing cock tightly. She was so fuckin tight and warm. _Fuck._

Cas thrusted harder one more time then stopped deep inside her "You like it omega, like spreading your thighs for your alpha, your king huh? You are my pretty little slut." He started thrusting again and said "ONLY... MY...SLUT" he emphasized these words with hard thrusts. He stopped again and started suckling on her breasts, drinking her honey sweet milk. He said "God Sammy you taste so fuckin good, so sweet, so soft". He thrusted harder and harder over and over again and said "So warm, fuck Sammy", one final thrust and he came deep inside her pussy, she came right after. His thrusts continued as he pushed his cum deeper "Yeah! take it baby. Come on take my cum in, take it deep, oh yeah". He pulled out and brought his cock to her lips. She licked it clean tasting their combined cum on it.

They cuddled for a while then slept spooning, with Cas's chest to her back.

_____________________________________________

Dean was so pissed at his dad, he kicked him out so that he can fuck her. He should be the one fucking his mommy, Cas is just an obstacle between them. He was enjoying so much, his mom's breasts pressing against his face, her nipples poking his cheeks, her soft _so soft_ breasts.  
He jerked off to the soft and cosy memory so hard that his cock started hurting, it got red and abused and it felt like it would break and fall. He came screaming his mom's name. His orgasm was so intense that he passed out on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Dean will be presented as an alpha.


	4. Imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets presented as an alpha and finds out something about his Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dean pervs a lot over his mommy and gets presented as an alpha. Later he finds out something about Sam.

Next morning Dean woke up still covered in cum with a raging hard on. He thought about his mommy again and jerked off.  
He showered, got dressed and came downstairs smirking about how he would fondle his mom all day. He was so glad that his vacations started and his dad would be at work all day. He could touch her as much as he wants without interruptions.

He walked into the kitchen seeing his mommy making pan cakes for breakfast. She was wearing a tiny deep neck dress that was just about covering her ass. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she smelled of her vanilla body wash. Dean stood at the kitchen entrance and smelled her in. His eyes trailed from her face to her breasts to her barely covered ass. She was the sexiest thing alive. Dean's cock started showing interest as well. He had to think about sweaty Mr. Gordon, his coach to calm his hard on down a bit so that his mom wouldn't notice.

He entered the kitchen, and Sam looked at him. "Morning prince charming, you slept well?" she said with a smile. Dean thought _Had wet dreams about you all night mom._

But instead he just said "Yeah" sitting at the dining table and undressing his mom with his eyes. She smiled and said "Made your favourite, cinnamon pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup". 

She bent over slightly to put the plates on the table when his eyes drank in her breasts. She wasn't wearing any bra. He said "Thank you mom", _Less for the pancakes and more for the beautiful sight._

They sat and ate breakfast and talked about random stuff. After eating she said "I have to feed your brother now, he must be hungry". Dean's eyes flickered over her breasts and back to her face at the mention of feeding. He said "Lemme help you mom", Sam looked at him confused and asked "It's your vacation, why do you wanna waste it by helping me take care of Benny? Go to the pool and enjoy". 

He looked at her even more confused _How could she think spending time with her was a waste? he doesn't wanna go to the pool. He wants to stay with her and touch her every chance he gets._

But he wasn't gonna say that so instead he just said "Mom I love you and I just wanna help you". Sam's heart filled at this, she smiled and said "I love you too baby".

_Yeah! I am your baby mom._

They got to the nursery and saw naughty little Benny was already up, playing with his chew toy in his crib. She picked him up and kissed his cheeks and asked "You hungry honey? C'mon mommy will feed you baby" she hugged him. Dean just watched her drooling at the words. He wished she would hug him too, kiss him too.

_Feed him from her breasts too._

_Fuckin boner again._

She carried Benny to her room and got comfortable on the bed. Dean followed her and sat next to her on the bed, watching her and waiting for her to take out her tits.

She loosened the fitting of her dress's string and pulled out one of her breasts. He took a sharp breath as he saw the pale breast hanging, he swallowed seeing her hard and perky nipples. God he missed seeing those, it's been so long since he saw those last, the day Benny was born.  
His dad never left his mom alone when she fed Benny at night, he would send him to his room while his mom fed his baby brother and Cas watched her. 

But now he can enjoy his beautiful mother's body all day long. 

She put her nipple into Benny mouth and he started suckling. Dean watched then decided to move closer to her. He sat next to her closer, eyes still locked at the place where Benny's mouth touched her areola, he slowly laid his head on her shoulder. She touched his cheeks and asked "You sure you don't wanna go out and play?". He said "No, I'm good" and continued eating the beauty of her breasts with his eyes. He kept his head on her shoulder breathing in her yummy smell and watching her breasts. 

She smelled so good, like vanilla, like happiness, like pie, _like sex_.

This was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He closed his eyes at the feeling and nuzzled her neck. She giggled feeling a bit exposed and said "It tickles", Dean nuzzled her even more. Then he laid his head on her shoulder again and continued watching. 

His mom leans her head on the pillow between her back and the headboard and closes her eyes. Leaving a long pale and stretched neck in front of Dean's mouth. Dean sits up and his eyes linger over her mile long neck followed by her sleek collar bones and those plum breasts. He looks at her face and notices her eyes are still closed. He lingers his open mouth over the exposed area, eyes still locked on her face. He smells her and sucks the air surrounding her skin, it feels like he can taste her even without touching. Then he gets bold and kisses her neck, licking at the soft smooth skin. She stirs a little but doesn't say anything. This encourages him and plants more open mouthed kisses on her neck, cheeks, tip of her nose and everywhere above her collar bone. She giggles and says "What's up with you today?" with a smile. He looks at her completely innocent, pulling his best puppy dog eyes and shrugs like it's nothing and says "Nothing mom, can't I kiss you? I love you mommy, I am your son". She smiles at this an says "Yeah you are". She pats his cheeks and lays back. He continues to kiss her neck, noticing that she's not stopping him anymore. _Puppy dog rules._

He continues licking her neck when Sam jerks her eyes open moaning. He looks at her and asks "What is it mom?" She sits up and puts a finger between Benny's lips and her breasts so that he releases. She says smiling at Benny "Your naughty brother just sucked me dry and bit me" in a kid like tone. Dean's cock twitches at this and he thinks _let me suck you dry mom._

Then Sam tucks that breast in and changes Benny's side pulling out the breast closer to Dean. She puts her nipple in his mouth and he continues suckling. Then she lays her head back and closes her eyes again. 

Dean lays his head on her shoulder and sits impossibly close to his mom. _His chest is touching her naked breast close._

He's so hard now, his cock is throbbing and crying in need for touch by leaking precum. He rubs his cheeks on her chest where the mound of her breast starts and thinks _Oh mom! What are you doing to me..._

He needs to taste her, he needs to touch her. He can't take it anymore, he is gonna cum. And he does in his pants...

He jumps out of bed running upstairs to his room leaving a confused Sam behind. He cleans himself up in the bathroom and changes. He thinks, he needs to be more careful what if Sammy saw his boner or smelled his cum. But its so hard controlling himself in front of his mommy. Maybe next time he'll jerk off before laying his head on his mom's naked chest. 

_____________________________________________

That night during dinner he is in such a good mood. It was the first time he came while actually touching his mommy and not just imagining it. He talked and laughed with them, he behaved nicely with Cas too. Cas noticed and said "You're in a good mood" he nodded and replied "Just enjoying my vacations".

_He is._

That's when Cas notices the distinct alpha smell. He looks at Sam and says "I think Dean is an alpha". Sam smiles hearing this and says "That's great, Dean is the future ruler of the country." Dean looks at them trying to understand what's happening as Cas smiled and patted his back. Then Cas explains him about alphas, betas and omegas.

He said, "Alphas are the leaders of each family and you are royalty so you are gonna lead the entire country. Omegas are very rare and are the most compatible sexual partners of alphas and if an alpha imprints on an omega then that means they are soul mates, like I imprinted on Sam" Sam blushes at this. Cas continues "Betas are normal people, and can be with alphas or omegas or other betas but they don't usually satisfy an alpha. Alphas have high sexual needs which can only be satisfied by an omega. If an alpha doesn't find an omega then he keeps more than one betas to satisfy him. Alphas are the happiest if they are with the omega they imprinted on, they don't need any other women ever. Any questions?". Dean looks at Cas then Sam then back to Cas and asks "How do you know you imprinted on someone?" Cas and Sam smile and Cas says "Good question, it's their smell. When you imprint on someone their smell is the thing that gets stuck on your mind. You think about them all day and you can smell them even if they are not there". Dean's eyes open wide and his jaw drops hearing this.

_HE IMPRINTED ON HIS MOM._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain Dean coping up with the fact that he and his dad both imprinted on his mommy.


	5. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is coping with the fact that he and his dad, both imprinted on Sam. He starts getting even more possessive of his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean started manipulating his mom into giving her what he wants, bit by bit.

Next morning, Dean locks himself in his room. He didn't sleep at all last night, he didn't jerk off, he couldn't even get a fuckin' hard on. Only thing on his mind was that his father and him, both imprinted on his mother.

Like life wasn't hard enough. He knew that he would have to compete with his father to claim his mother as his own, but he didn't know that there was some bastard called _imprint_ standing in the way of his happiness. 

He knew he and Sam were soul mates. But if Cas and Sam were soul mates too then he would never let Dean have her. _Sucks._

_How in hell was he gonna compete with his alpha father? and not just an alpha but the king himself._

He curled up on his bed, hugging himself and started sobbing.

______________________________________________

Sam woke up, showered and finished baking banana muffins for breakfast. She thought about waking Dean up but then decided not to, it was his vacation anyway.

She fed Benny and played with him for a while. But then she started worrying about Dean. He never slept that long.

She went upstairs to Dean room and twisted the doorknob. It was locked so she knocked and called out "Dean, baby you okay? Open the door honey". Dean was still sobbing, his eyes were rimmed red. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and got out of bed. He unlocked the door and Sam entered, pushing the door open.

She noticed his tear soaked eyes and in a worrying tone asked him "Dean what happened? Why were you crying baby?" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a tight hug. Dean buried his face in her breasts and sobbed hard. She held him tight and rubbed her hands on his neck and back. He hugged her back and continued sobbing. She asked again "What's wrong baby?" he thinks _I love you so much mom, I can't stand the thought of not having you. I don't know how I would compete with dad. I just wanna have you for myself, I want you to sleep with me every night, I want you to leave daddy, I want you to carry my babies._

But he wasn't gonna say that so he just pulls away and wipes his tears saying "Nothing mom, just feeling low that's all". Sam kisses his forehead and says "You should go out and play with your friends or watch a movie, it will make you feel better". He says "I am fine mom, I am gonna play baseball with them in the evening anyway. I don't wanna waste my morning as well". Sam asks "Then what do you wanna do?" he looks at her and thinks _I wanna fuck you mom. Suck your breasts and pound into your mouth, your pussy and your ass over and over again. Then i wanna cum deep inside you and fill you with my seed till you beg for more._

But instead he just says "Lets go swimming, you, me and Benny" Sam smiles and says "Lemme get my swimsuit, see you at the pool". Dean smirks.

Their palace had a personal pool in which no one would disturb them. Dean brushed his teeth and put on his swim trunks and went downstairs. He noticed that Sam wasn't there so probably she was already at the pool.  
He walked to the pool and saw Sam in the water holding Benny as he splashed water and laughed. Sam laughs happily while playing with Benny. He stands at the entrance and watches his wet mom. Water hitting her breasts as she laughs and plays. _How could he ever let this go? No he'd do anything to have her, maybe now he's not capable enough to compete with his father but someday he will. Till then he'll enjoy her like this._

Dean jumped into the pool, splashing water everywhere. Sam and Benny laughed hard watching Dean.  
He moved closer to Sam, his eyes trailing over her breasts. She was wearing a white string bikini and her dark nipples were clearly visible through the wet thin fabric. His mouth watered at the sight. He took Benny from his mom's arms and put him in the rubber baby float, while he moved closer to her. He stood in front of her and splashed water all over her neck and breasts. She turned her head sideways and pulled her hands in front of her face and laughed. She said "C'mon Dean, stop" still laughing. This only encouraged Dean and he slipped his arm around her naked stomach and pulled her close, pressing her breasts to his chest. The only thing separating them is her ultra thin wet bikini top. 

Sam froze at the sudden contact while Dean buried his nose in her neck and inhaled a deep breath. He nuzzled her neck while his hands caressed her waist and back.  
Sam asked "Dean, what are you doing?" Dean didn't move, his lips grazing her neck as he spoke "Nothing mom, why what happened?". Sam didn't say anything for a moment, still trying to comprehend what's happening. Then she just lightly pushed him away by his chest.  
Dean felt a sense of rage in his bloodstream when she pushed him. She said "I have to cook dinner for your father, you play with your brother okay" and tried to get away. But Dean wasn't gonna let her, he just held her waist tight. Sam tried a bit harder then asked "Dean, what are you doing?" a bit more seriously. 

Dean held her tight and close and pulled his best puppy dog face and said "Mom you know why I was crying this morning?". This got Sam's attention and she stopped pushing. Now completely in maternal mode, she cupped Dean's cheeks and asked "Why Dean?". He said "Because I had a nightmare that I lost you, I can't loose you mom, I... I love you so much. You, dad, Benny and I are family and I want us to be close. I wanted to be close to you, for reassurance. I needed to feel you so that I know you are okay. I can't live without you. I love you mommy". This melts Sam's heart and she hugs him tight and close. She kisses his cheeks and says "I love you too baby, I'll never leave you". She hugs him again. Dean holds her tight and buries his face in her neck and smirks. _Puppy dog rules again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we'll see Dean getting even more possessive and manipulative.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to take things slow for a while, after what happened at the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean found out a new way to get his mom's attention.

That night Dean jerked off to the memory of his almost naked mom and their closeness. He was so happy, this was the best day of his life.  
He remembered her wet breasts, hardly covered by the wet and thin translucent bikini top. Her dark areola was completely visible through the top and her cleavage was prominent. 

He remembers, how her breasts bounced when she laughed and played. He remembers watching water roll down her breasts and stomach as he splashed all over her her neck and breasts. He remembers how soft her waist and back felt when he was caressing her, touching her everywhere. 

_He smells his palms at this thought._

She smelled so good when he buried his face in her neck and nuzzled it. He sucked the air around her neck and collar as if he could suck her in. 

When he held her tight against his chest, he felt her hard nipples poking his chest through the thin fabric.

When he was caressing her back, his hands grazed over the knot of her string bikini a few times, he wanted to pull it so badly. If he did, then the bikini top would have fallen in the water and her breasts would have been completely exposed and to his mercy. But he couldn't do that, not yet. He needs to be careful and take what he wants from his mommy, bit by bit.

Such beautiful memories of his sweetheart, he sucked a deep breath thinking about these and closed his eyes. But then he realized, what a huge mistake he almost made. If he didn't improvise the perfect puppy dog act, then his mom would have found out about his twisted intensions. His eyebrows frowned as he thought that he will have to be so much more careful. He almost got carried away today by his downstairs brain. Next time he will have to take it slow, no matter how desperate he is. Although he doubts he can. But he is gonna try.

He pushed down all the negative thoughts and jerked off to the good memories. Then he passed out covered in cum, as usual.

______________________________________________

Next morning he woke up and was super excited to see his mom. 

_He wanted to watch her while she breastfeeds Benny. He would lay his head on her shoulder and nuzzle her. Maybe slip his hands under her clothes and feel her up._

He jerked off in the shower so that he doesn't blow his load too soon, while touching her. But he knew jerking off isn't gonna work, he'll get hard, the moment he sees her.

He got dressed and came downstairs, smirking. 

As he came down, his eyes opened wide and his smirk vanished. Jealousy and rage covered his features as he saw his mommy kissing his dad. They broke the kiss seeing him and Sam asked smiling "Good morning honey, you slept well?". He didn't bother answering and just sat at the dining table. 

_Why was his dad here? It's already late, he should be at work._

Then he realized it was weekend. _Fuck._

His dad sat next to him and patted his back asking "You okay champ? You look a bit down". Sam looked at him concerned and asked "Are you not feeling well Dean?" she touched his neck and forehead, trying to feel his temperature. "He doesn't have a fever" she says to Cas.

Dean jerks her hand away and yells "I am fine mom!!". Sam looks at him a bit hurt and Dean immediately regrets his actions and apologizes "I am sorry mom, I don't know what's gotten into me. I am sorry" and he hugs her. She hugs him back.

Then after they break the hug Sam says "Who wants grilled cheese chicken burgers for breakfast" Cas's face lightens up and he smiles and says "You know me baby". Sam smiles back and gets the burgers to the table. Sam and Cas talk about random stuff while Dean just stuffs his mouth full of burger and sulks in silence.

_Fuckin' weekend. Why does Cas have to be home? Why can't he just go to work and stay there? Why does he always have to come home and ruins his perfect apple pie life?_

_He sighs._

______________________________________________

After breakfast Cas took Sam to their bedroom and Dean followed them. Cas looked at him confused and asked "You need anything? Dean".

Dean thought, _Yeah your wife._

But he wasn't gonna say that so instead he just said "I came here to spend time with mommy". Sam smiled at him but Cas said "Dean, your mommy and I have some serious grown up discussion to do. So you go out and play, okay".  
And he was pushed out of the room. _Again. Fuck._

Dean thought _Grown up discussion my ass, you just wanna fuck her, you son of a bitch"._

He sat on the floor with his back to his parents bedroom door. _Sulking and pouting._

_____________________________________________ 

Cas locked the door and turned towards Sam. Sam smirked and said "Grown up discussion huh". Cas rushed towards her and pinned her to the opposite wall saying "It's gonna be grown up, I promise" he smirked. Sam laughed and said "Lets not waste anymore time then" she winked.

Obscenely turned on by her flirting, he ripped her clothes apart and started sucking on her neck, while unzipping his jeans. His rock hard cock sprung free and he started rubbing it over her already wet cunt. He pinned her arms above her head on the wall and covered her areola with his mouth. He started suckling and drinking her sweet breast milk.

Sam threw her head back and rested it on the wall. She moaned as he sucked harder, leaving hickeys on her already dark areola.  
He swirled his tongue over her nipple and she gasped. She said "Cas, please". Cas being naughty, pulled his most innocent and clueless face and asked "Please what honey? You need anything?".  
Sam smiled and said "Stop being a jerk and fuck me" he said "Bitch" and pounded his huge cock into her pussy. She screamed his name. 

_____________________________________________

Dean had his ears locked on the door, he heard everything. He thought _She's my bitch, I am her jerk._

_He felt this intense rage gushing through his bloodstream, he needed to punch something or someone. Preferably his dad._

______________________________________________

Cas pounded in and out of her harder and faster. He moaned and said "Oh god Sammy, I missed you so fuckin' much. It's been so long since we fucked". Sam looked at him half confused, half aroused and said "We fucked last night". Cas looked at her and said "Exactly LAST NIGHT". She laughed and he pounded harder, turning her laughter into moans and whines.

He pulled out and ordered "On your knees" she complied. He didn't waste a single minute and thrusted his cock in her tight little hole. She screamed loud as he pounded into her with his alpha strength. She rocked with his cock's motion and her breasts bounced. He cupped her breasts from behind and pinched her nipples. She moaned and squirmed, then he slapped her ass hard and she hissed because of the sharp pain. He spanked her ass over and over again until it was red and then he rubbed his palm over it. He kissed her abused and extremely sensitive ass and spoke while his lips grazed her ass cheeks "You are so beautiful Sammy, I love you so much". Sam said "I love you too Cas" and he pounded again in her delicate asshole.

She whined as his thrusts got harder and harder. His throbbing cock got tensed around the tight muscles of her hole and he came deep inside her. Sam came at the same time screaming his name. He pushed his cum into her ass, as far as it would go and passed out on top of her. They stayed like that, with Cas's cock in her hole.

When Cas regained consciousness they crawled up to the bed and cuddled for a while. Cas put her nipples in his mouth and suckled. He fell asleep like that. 

______________________________________________

Dean heard everything, he felt like his mom ripped his heart out and shoved it up his ass. He sobbed and hugged himself, while leaning on the door. He couldn't stop crying, he's never felt this much hurt in his entire life. Yesterday, was the perfect day and today it's completely upside down. He can't take it anymore, he felt like he was gonna pass out. _He did for a few minutes._

When he regained consciousness, he had this extreme determination. 

_He can't just sob, while his dad enjoys his mom's body. He can't just sit on his ass and pout._

He opened the medicine drawer and pulled out ibuprofen . He swallowed three pills and assumed that it would lower his normal body temperature and if he stands under the cold shower, then he'll catch cold, which will in turn lead to fever. He smirked at his master plan.  
He stood under the cold shower and shivered under it, but his will power was at its peak. He would do anything to ruin his parents sex life and get his mom's attention. 

He started feeling sick, he was sure he caught fever and cold. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He pulled out a thermometer and checked his temperature.

_101.5_

His face lightened up, he went downstairs and waited for their bedroom door to open. It was evening so his mom would come out to feed his brother. So he waited.

_____________________________________________

Sam and Cas woke up, and got in the shower. Sam said "No fucking now, I need to feed your son, you can nail me later" Cas pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. Sam kissed the tip of his nose and they showered together, touching and fondling each other. 

They got dressed and walked towards the bedroom door. 

_______________________________________________

Dean heard them walking towards the door and he laid on the floor, pretending to be unconscious. Sam pulled the door open and was shocked at the sight. She rushed towards Dean and rested his head on her lap. She shook his shoulder lightly and called him in a worried tone "Dean? Baby wake up. Please baby. Dean?" Cas touched his forehead and frowned his eyebrows. Sam noticed and looked at him questioningly. He said "He's warm". Cas rushed to get the thermometer and held it under his tongue. The reading said 101.5

Sam started panicking and said "Call the doctor" Cas rubbed his hands over her shoulder and said "It's just fever Sam, I'll give him ibuprofen, he'll be fine", Sam calmed down a bit at this and said "Get the medicine". Cas left to get ibuprofen and a glass of water, while Sam continued to call Dean's name and shake him slowly. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, pulling his most confused and clueless puppy dog look "Mommy, what happened?" he asked innocently. Sam looked at him relieved and released those breaths she was holding. She pulled him close and hugged him. He hugged her back and buried his face in her breasts. Sam rubbed her hands over his back and softly said "Don't ever scare me like that, i felt like my heart stopped" she started sobbing. 

Dean's eyes ripped open, he couldn't believe his plan worked so well. He held her tight, buried himself in her breasts harder. He smelled her in and smirked proudly at his smartness. 

Cas got back with the medicine and pulled Dean lightly from his mom's tight embrace. Dean shrugged his shoulders to shake his dad's hand off and continued hugging his mommy.  
Sam pulled away and took the medicine from Cas and said "Open up Dean, you need to take your medicine". Dean opened his mouth, eyes locked on her soaking wet eyelashes. He felt a sense of pride, he still couldn't believe it worked.

____________________________________________

Sam and Cas helped him to his room and laid him on the bed. Sam said "You try and get some rest, I'll bring soup later" she kissed his forehead. Cas patted his shoulder and said "Sleep now, champ" and they left the room.

_No, no she wasn't supposed to leave. She was supposed to be by his side, while he was sick. Fuck._

He just twisted and turned, impatiently waiting for her to come back. After a while the door opened and Sam entered with a bowl of tomato rice soup. She smiled and sat next to him on the bed and said softly "So, how's my baby doing?". Dean flattered at hearing _baby_ and said "I am still feeling sore mom, I am still sick" he pouted. Sam looked worried and placed the bowl on the bedside table. Then she cupped his face and asked "Do you want me to call the doctor?" Dean said "No... no mom, I am sure I'll be fine after eating your soup" _After touching you everywhere._

Sam smiled hearing this and said "Yes you would". She blowed on the spoonful of soup and fed him. He drank the soup, while his eyes drank the sight of his mom. He didn't have a chance to see her like this, whole day. _She's sitting so close._

She continued blowing the soup and feeding him, while he thought if only mom would blow him and feed him from her breasts. 

_If only she'd kiss him better, kiss his aching cock better. Suck it better. Oh God. FUCKING BONER._

His cock was hidden under the covers, so for once he didn't have to worry about his mom noticing.

After she was done feeding, she said "Now sleep Dean, I am gonna feed your brother then I'll come back to check on you". She got up to leave, when Dean grabbed her wrist and said "I'll help you mom". Sam said "No baby, you are sick. Now rest" and she left.

Dean didn't wanna let her go, he wanted to grab her wrists again and pull her under the covers. But he didn't, he needs to be more careful. He needs to play it safe after what happened at the pool. So he controlled himself using all his strength.

He laid back on his bed and waited for her to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain, Dean struggling to control himself in front of his mommy.


	7. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles hard to control himself in front of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean uses all his strength to not fuck his mommy.

Dean tosses and turns on his bed and waits for his mommy to come back to him. He's so sexually frustrated today, he didn't get to touch his mom properly, didn't get to see her half naked. Another day of his vacation got wasted. He needs to find a way to satisfy himself on days like this, he can't pretend to be sick every weekend.

Maybe he'll take some pictures and videos of his mom. He could ask her to go swimming with him again and take a few _a lot_ of half naked and wet pictures of her.

He can make videos of his mom laughing and playing in the water, as her breasts bounce. 

_He could zoom in to her breasts and capture the dark patches of her skin visible under the thin wet bikini fabric. It would be so much easier to masturbate if he had videos of his mom._

_But will she agree to go to the pool again with him?_

_She would,_ he fooled his mom well with his puppy dog eyes. He could just say that he wants to make videos of her playing with Benny. Then while she's busy playing and bouncing her breasts, he could take a couple of _tons of_ compromising pictures and videos.

He smirks at his genius mind. Yup he'll do that.

______________________________________________

About half an hour later he hears footsteps outside his room. His face lightens up, finally _finally_ his mom's back.

As the door opens, he sits up smiling. But then the smile vanishes, it's just dad.

Cas says "Hey champ, you feeling okay". He pouts and replies "Not so good, where's mom?". Cas replies "She's making pie for dinner, again" with a smile. Cas continues "She said you'll feel better if she bakes you cherry pie. She cares about you as much as she cares about Benny. I made the right decision marrying her. You like her, right?". Dean looks at him confused and thinks _Like her? He fuckin' imprinted on her, he'd die for her._

But he just says "Of course dad, why are you talking like this?" Cas looks at him and says "It's just... It's... Your mom was never this way with us. All she cared about was money and make up and showing off in front of other royal women. Sam is the complete opposite of her, she takes care of us, she cherishes us. She loves you like her own. I don't know how we got this lucky" he smiles sweetly. Dean says "I agree with you on that dad, she's a very good person. We're very lucky to have her" they both look at each other and compare Hannah and Sam for a while. They feel glad that they have Sam in their life.

Then Cas pats his back gently and says "You rest now buddy, Sam will get the pie up here" and he leaves. 

Dean thinks about their conversation for a moment and realizes, what a strong bond he and Cas has. His dad raised him all alone, Hannah was never really there. He likes his father, Cas is a good man, a loyal husband and a noble king. They make such a good team. It would be great to rule the country together, side by side and work for the welfare of their people. He smiled at the thought.

But then he thought he'll share everything with him, but not Sam.

_Sam is his._

He loves his dad but he won't give up Sammy, he can't. He feels like he's addicted to her. He can't control himself when he's around her. He would give up everything, even his kingdom if he has to, but never his Sammy. He might even die for her.  
But then he thinks, _he would never do anything to hurt his father either. He wants Cas to be a part of his life, he wants his daddy with him. But he knows Cas would never give up Sam either._

_Oh god, his head hurts._

_Enough with negative thoughts, he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it._

_____________________________________________

The thoughts tire him up, so he closes his eyes and tries to get some rest. _He dozed off._

Sam came to his room with pie later that night, but decided not to wake him up. She just placed the plate on the nightstand and left.

______________________________________________

Sam entered her bedroom and a completely naked Cas pinned her to the door, locking it. She smiles and says "You're horny" he replies "Oh baby, I am always horny. Now how about that shower sex you promised me?" Sam laughs at his excitement and runs towards the bathroom saying "First you'll have to catch me". Cas laughed and followed her, rushing towards the bathroom. He grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, he smirked and said "Caught you my queen" she smiled and they kiss, deep.

Then suddenly Cas throws her in the mini pool in their bathroom and jumps in after her. He pulls her wet clothes off and stares at her breasts for a while. "God Sammy, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on" she smirks and says in a sarcastic tone "I know right, I am too sexy" Cas smiles and says "You are indeed, and you are mine". He moves closer to her and buries his nose in her neck. She wraps her arms around him and says "I am yours Cas". 

Cas pulls back and says with a grin "See Sammy, you turn everything into chick flick moments" Sam slaps his arm lightly and says "Then fuck me already jerk". He pulls her close and says "Your wish is my command, bitch". 

He shoves his cock into her pussy and she throws her head back, moaning. He thrusts harder and harder into her, while suckling on her ripe breasts. He sucks her dry and then bites her nipples. Sam whines and says "Now I know where Benny learned suckling and biting from". He spanks her ass and continues suckling. 

He increases his thrusts and hits her A spot over and over again. She cums screaming his name, the sound goes straight to his cock and he cums deep inside her. He continues thrusting and pushes his cum deep inside her.

They stay like that for a while and Sam says "We came here to shower and now I am more dirty". Cas replies "Yeah? and whose fault is that, you can't fuckin' keep your moose paws off of me", she laughs.

They come back to bed and cuddle naked for a while, then they both fall asleep hugging each other.

______________________________________________

Next morning Cas leaves for work. Sam kisses him bye and goes back to her room. She pulls a dress out of the closet, which she's gonna wear today and enters the bathroom to take a shower.

_____________________________________________

Dean wakes up early, and sees the pie placed on the nightstand. He smiles, thinking his mom was here. He eats the pie then goes to take a shower. He realizes weekend is over so today he can fondle his mom as much as he wants, he jerks off to this thought. He gets dressed and comes downstairs. 

It was still too early. He slept early last night so he's up so soon.

He looks around the hall and the kitchen but he couldn't see his mom. He figures she's in Benny's room, so he goes to the nursery. Still no sign of his mom and Benny is sound asleep. 

_Where is his mom?_

Maybe she's in her bedroom. He walks to her bedroom door and twists the knob. It opens. 

_Sammy never locks doors unless Cas and her were having sex. She had a baby in the house so it made sense._

Dean enters the room and looks around, _still no sign of his mom._

He figures maybe Sam's in the shower. He moves slowly towards the bathroom door, without making any noise. _The door is partially open._

He leans and peeks inside and _there she is._

His mom is standing under the hot spray of water, completely naked.

_Dean's cock sprung to life._

He watches her as she rubs the loofa all over her body, he watches water, roll down the lather covering her breasts. _His cock hurts._

He palms his cock through his pants and continues staring. He watches her hair, wet and stuck to her neck and shoulder. Her eyes are closed, as she touches her breasts and stomach to wash off the lather. He watches as the water rolls down her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach then glides over her pussy. Then the water falls on the floor after rolling down her legs.

_What a waste? He wishes he could drink that sweet, sweet nectar._

_This is heaven, such a beautiful sight. She's like a siren in disguise, calling him with her beauty, her smell. She's the door to hell, she'll be the death of him. She's the deadliest drug, and he's addicted._

He needs her so bad, right now. He can't control himself. He's gonna cum, _and boom, he did._

He has to leave now, before his mom sees him. He has clean himself up before she smells him. But he doesn't wanna go, he doesn't wanna hold back. He wants her to lick his cock clean. He wants her to swallow his cum and like it.

But he pulls himself away from the door with all the strength he's got and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain Dean regretting not using a camera.


	8. Blood son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is very desperate in this chapter which is turning him darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want this story to continue. Leave comments and kudos if you like it. Give me opinions on how I should improve.

His summer vacation ends, with Dean still controlling his libido. He still masturbates to her memories but he wishes he had used a camera while she was showering the other day. He wants to see his mom naked again. But he doesn't get a chance.

His regrets and desires make him even more desperate and he can feel that he's loosing control. He needs something, _anything._

______________________________________________

At school, Dean was sitting next to the window, watching outside scenery. He could feel his pain and desperation from not touching his mom, but he couldn't risk anything. The way he acted at the pool, the way his mom pushed. There's no guarantee that puppy dog eyes will work next time. His mom's a smart woman.

His train of thoughts end when Mr. Campbell announces a surprise math quiz. All the students boo, including him. But Dean didn't really mind the quiz, he was quite good at math. 

______________________________________________

Dean scored an A+ on that test. He was happy, it was something to distract him for a while. He had fun with his friends, made fun of Mr. Gordon.   
Later that day, he went to baseball practice and found out that coach's wife is sick so he cancelled. 

Dean is overjoyed, in the past few weeks, this was the longest he stayed away from his mother. He couldn't take it anymore and he rushed home. He was glad that he'll get an hour before his dad returns, maybe he can get a hug or two from his mom by showing his quiz grade.

______________________________________________

He entered the palace and saw his dad sitting with his mom on the couch. Dean got disappointed, _Dad never came home early. Why is he here?_

Cas noticed Dean and said "Hey champ, come here, there's something I need to talk to you about ". Dean looks at Sam then back to Cas. _Are they getting a divorce? Oh he wishes they're getting a divorce._

Cas starts "Dean I am going to London for a few days on work and I want you to take care of your mommy and brother. Can you do that?" Dean looks at Sam and she smiles, he thinks _Of course he can do that, he doesn't mind fucking her while he's away._

He knows that's not what dad meant so he just says "Yes dad". 

Cas pulls Sam for a deep long kiss, he hugs her close, pressing his chest tight to her breasts. Dean feels a flash of jealousy when he sees that, but he's glad that he's leaving. 

Dean thinks _Now he doesn't have to control himself, dad won't be home not even at night. He could touch his mom everywhere, and if she struggles too much he'll just pull his puppy dog eyes. But if she still tries to push him away... Well doesn't matter, he's not gonna let her go anyways._

______________________________________________

After they waved Cas goodbye, Sam turned to go to the kitchen when Dean grabbed her from behind. Sam was caught by surprise, as Dean tightened his grip and said "I got an A+ on my math test mom", Sam smiled and said "Wow that's great Dean, I am proud of you". He buried his nose on the back of her neck and inhaled her smell, his lips grazing her neck as he spoke "I missed you, so much mommy", he nuzzled her neck and kissed it. Sam feeling a bit uncomfortable asked "What do you want for dinner? I'll make your favourites tonight" she tried to pull away. Dean gripped her tighter and said "Let me help you mom, we'll cook together". Sam was feeling very uncomfortable now. Dean had a growth spurt and was bigger and stronger. She could feel his alpha strength in his grip, she tried to unwrap his arms from her stomach but he didn't let go. He buried his face deeper into her hair and continued nuzzling.  
She asked "Don't you have homework to do?", Dean replied "Finished everything during recess, I wanted to spend my evening with you, without having homework to worry about". 

Sam said "Let go Dean, you're making me uncomfortable". Dean loosened his grip a bit but didn't let go. He turned her towards him and cupped her face, he was almost as tall as his mom now.   
He looks into her eyes pulling his kicked puppy look and asks "Why do you feel uncomfortable mom? Don't you love me? Is it because I am not your blood son? Will you push Benny away if he tries to hug you?" He manages to get a little tear in his eye and continues "I know you don't love me as much as you love Benny and I wish to god I was your real son because I love you as a real mother, you always break my heart by pushing me away". This broke Sam's heart and tears pooled her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Dean and pulled him close. She said "I am sorry baby, I'll never push you away, I love you so much. There's no difference between you and Benny. I love you as much as I love him and you are my son, don't ever think otherwise". Dean hugged her tight and made sobbing noises as Sam rubbed his back. He smirked buried in her neck. _That was easy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode will be darker, I warn you ;)


	9. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is gonna get what he wants. It's better if Sam gives him permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is touching Sam every chance he gets.

That night, they cooked dinner together, with Dean touching her every chance he gets. While she was chopping vegetables for salad, Dean would wrap his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzle her neck. He would kiss her hair and breathe her in. Sometimes Dean's wandering hands would find her breasts and he would _'accidently'_ graze his fingers over her nipples.  
She didn't say anything, didn't even notice anymore. She was happy that Dean loves her as his own mother, she loves Dean too. She never differentiated between Dean and Benny, she loved them both equally. She was glad to know that Dean feels the same way.

_____________________________________________

Dean was feeling a sense of guilty pride about his acting skills and adorable puppy dog eyes. His mom completely stopped pushing him away, she even welcomed his touchy feely love. Whenever he kissed her neck, she leaned into the feeling. Dean couldn't be happier, and the fact that his mom was completely oblivious to his _not so innocent_ intentions, made it even more sexier.

_____________________________________________

They had dinner together, laughed and talked, while Dean's toes touched her all the time. 

After dinner Sam went to the nursery to get Benny, and Dean followed. They took him to the bedroom and Sam leaned on the pillow against the headboard of her bed. Dean sat in front of her holding Benny, as she unbuttoned her shirt and removed the front clip of her bra. 

Her breasts were just hanging and jiggling there, as Benny started playing with and caressing them. Dean licked his lips and swallowed, watching the sight in front of him. _Let me play with your breasts too, let me fondle them mommy._

His cock is now hard enough to cut diamonds.

_But this time he's well prepared. He googled about cock rings, but he's too young to buy one. He couldn't ask his older friends Eric or Jeremy either. Kripke is a gossip freak, and story about the young prince buying cock rings would make the front page before he could even blink. So he knew he has to improvise._

_He tore off his handkerchief and tied it tight around the base of his cock._

_Genius._

Sam put her nipple between Benny's lips and he started suckling, Dean watched her breasts in arousal. He lifted her legs and placed them on his lap. He started caressing her feet and toes, eyes still locked on her wet areola. _He wants it, hell he needs it, just this once please, just a drop._

So he started his mind games again and pulled his doey puppy dog eyes and pouted a bit. He said "Mommy?", Sam said mhmm. He continued "Benny is very lucky, that he's your son". Sam opened her eyes and looked at him and asked "Why baby? What happened?", he looked at her innocently and continued "My mom never loved me as you love Benny, I wish you were my mommy" _*a tiny tear drop in his eyes*._

Sam felt sorry for him and said "Aww baby, you are my son. I don't want you to think about Hannah anymore, I am your mommy. I love you baby". Dean thinks _Who the hell is thinking about Hannah? All I wanna do is suck you._

But instead he says "I just... I... I just wish that I was born from your womb, I wish you fed me your milk". _Crawling my dick into your womb would do just fine as well._

Sam says "I wish you were born from me too baby, but family doesn't end with blood, it doesn't start there either. I want you to know that there is nothing more important to me than you". She smiles and leans back on the pillow, closing her eyes.

Dean watched her for a bit, thinking about his next step. Then he started speaking slowly, sounding a bit sad "Mommy?" she looked at him again and he continued "I don't know, how mother's love feels like. I wish I could feel it like Benny does. I... I wish... Will you let me taste your milk?". 

**Awkward silence **

Sam speaks up "Dean, you are not a baby anymore, you're a friggin sasquatch now" she laughs and ignores his request. He feels a sharp sense of anger and desperation, _Why won't she just cooperate and give him what he wants? Patience is not his virtue and he doesn't wanna force her either, unless he has too._

He tries again, "Mom please, c'mon". She looks at him and asks "Why do you wanna drink milk from me, aren't you grossed out?" Dean feels genuinely confused _Grossed out? he's dying to taste her._

He says thinking this is the last time he's gonna ask for her permission "I want this mommy, please, just please let me".

Sam seems distracted for a moment then says "Alright" and Dean's eyes open wide. He can't believe she just fuckin' agreed, he's gonna suck her tits and she's gonna let him.

He jumps closer to her, she shifts Benny to one side, while making sure he's still suckling and just lets the other breast hang in front of Dean's face. 

Dean doesn't waste another second and wraps his mouth around her areola. He sucks it as deep as it would go. If he could, he would swallow her huge breasts whole. He suckles harder and harder, feeling the milk pouring on his tongue. He licks and swallows every last drop. It's delicious, sweet as honey, she tastes so good.

He looks up at her face and sees that her eyes are closed and her head is resting on the pillow. Her long neck and breasts completely exposed for him, to use, suck and lick.

He doesn't know how he got so lucky or how it worked out. The only thing he knows is that he's in heaven or this is his last temptation before he goes to hell. 

He swirls his tongue around her nipple and sucks hard, pulling a moan out of Sam. The sound went straight to his cock, but the handkerchief stopped him from cumming. Thank his genius mind for that.

She said "Slow down baby, you're suckling too hard, you're hurting me. Aahh". He wasn't gonna slow down, _no fuckin' way._

He continued suckling, when Sam pushed him slightly, he looked up at her, lips still grazing her nipples. He asked "What's wrong mommy? Are you hurting?", Sam said "Yes baby, don't suck the nipple too hard, it's very delicate". _Oh mom you'll make my cock explode_

He started suckling again, but a little gently. He sucked her nipples, leaving hickeys on her already dark areola.

He sucked her dry, but didn't stop. Sam slightly pushed him again and said "Dean I am dry, it hurts too much. Stop baby". He didn't.

She pushed him again and said "Please Dean, stop". He looks up at her and says "Will you let me drink again when it's full?" She nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, this scene will continue.


	10. Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a continuity of the last chapter. Dean has no moral or innocence left in him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, leave comments and kudos if you want me to continue this story, let me know whether you want it to continue or not.

Dean let go of her, after she promised she'll let him feed on her again. 

After Benny was done, Sam picked him up and took him to the nursery, she laid him on his crib and turned to go back, when she almost crashed with Dean. Dean followed her like a puppy and was standing impossibly close to her. 

Dean said "Lets go back to the bedroom mom, it's late". She looked at the clock, it was already 11:45 pm. She rubbed her palm over her face and said "Yeah, yeah, you have school tomorrow, good night Dean" she smiled and turned towards her bedroom, and Dean started walking with her and not upstairs.

She looked at him confused "What is it Dean?" Dean pulled his innocent confused face and asked "What?". She said "Your room is upstairs", to which Dean replied "Yeah I know genius, I thought you'd be scared tonight because dad's not home. Who'll protect you if I don't?" he said with a smirk. _Who will protect you from me, mommy?_

Sam laughed and said "I am still an inch taller than you, and I have a pink belt in karate. I think I can manage" she said sarcastically. Dean threw a bitchface and said "Shut up, pink belt moose, I am sleeping with you tonight. You don't get a choice" she smiled as he almost manhandled her to her bedroom.

They laid down on the king sized bed with Sam's back towards him. She said "Good night", he said "Don't be afraid, pinky. Batman will protect you" she smiled.

After a while Dean was still awake, staring at her back and holding himself from fucking her right there. He made a safe code in his mind _"Request first, rape later."_

Well, he wasn't really gonna rape her, yet. But he needed something, he thought maybe tasting her milk would satisfy his libido, but it made it worse.

_He was addicted to her smell, now he can't get her taste out of his head and mouth. He licked his lips as he remembered the honey sweet milk pouring out of her nipples onto his tongue. He remembered how her hard and perky nipples felt on his tongue, he wishes he could suck her forever._

He realizes that her breathing has evened out, she's sleeping. He moves closer to her and gently slides his arm over her waist with his chest grazing her back. She's so close, he gently nuzzles her neck and breathes her smell in. She smells like her delicious breast milk. _He needs it, he needs something, anything._

Then with one hand, he pulled the handkerchief off of his cock and the poor aching bastard sprung back to life. Dean's cock was red hot and desperate for touch. 

He rubbed the head of his cock gently on the small of her back. She didn't even stir.  
He felt a bit bold so he slowly turned her, and laid her on her back. He gently pulled her legs apart and lifted her skirt. 

The hall's light was still on, and the door wasn't closed, so he could see her clearly. She was wearing pink lace panties, and he thought _pink belt my ass_. He smirked and held her panties aside, his eyes widened as he trailed his fingers over her wet folds. _His mom was having a wet dream._

_Was it about him? Does she want this too? Oh god, he wants her so bad._

He places his cock over her wet pussy and just feels the softness of her skin for a while. Her pussy was clean shaved, pink and wet, he can't imagine anything better. He started rubbing his cock over her pussy, feeling her slick covering his cock. His cock was wet with her slick and leaking precum. The bastard throbbed, begging to get some more friction. He needs to penetrate, but what if she wakes up? She'll pull his cock off. 

Not if he holds her hands, so he gently wraps his fingers around her wrists. He's gonna go slow, he can't let her find out. Otherwise he's never getting this, ever. So he slowly slides his cock inside her soaking wet and warm cunt. 

_It's driving him insane, he can't even move anymore. His eyes roll to the back of his head, as he feels the tight tunnel squeezing the life out of his cock. His body feels like he's getting electrocuted, his cock tightens and without even moving he cums inside his mommy's pussy._

Sam's moans in her sleep. Dean doesn't pull out, he just stays there, buried in her body. He can't move, he feels like he's paralyzed. _Oh Mom what did you do to me?_

Then epiphany struck, he just fucked his mom, he lost his virginity to his mother. _His fuckin' mother._

And she doesn't even know about it.

His eyes open wide, jaw drops as he realizes what he's done. He can't stop, can't let go, can't pull out of her. He wants to stay in her warm, wet and tight constricting pussy. 

_There's no turning back now, he will need it again, she's the deadliest drug which he can't resist. He can't fuck this up, he'll have to play it safe._

So he pulls out of her and gets a wash cloth. He cleans his cum gently from her pussy, eyes locked at her face. But she doesn't even stir, she's a sound sleeper.

Dean throws the cloth in the laundry, puts his pants on and lays next to her. He passes out soon.

______________________________________________

Next morning, he wakes up and Sam is not next to him. He pulls her pillow close to his chest and face and holds it tight. He smells her delicious smell and jerks off to the memory of their first fuck.

He's always gonna remember that night, best night ever. First of many others. 

He showers and gets dressed and comes to the kitchen for breakfast. She smiles at him, oblivious to everything and says "Good morning baby! You slept well?". 

He thinks _Oh I did, first time in forever. Passed out after getting constricted by your tight, warm and slicky wet bitch cunt._  
But obviously he wasn't gonna say that so instead he replies "Yes mom".

He acts normal, except for the occasional stare towards her pussy and his cock pressing against his zipper and his eyes trailing over her breasts. _Same old, same old, nothing new._

He eats his breakfast in silence, trying to keep his cock under control while his mom babbles about random stuff, which he's least interested in. 

After eating, he leaves quickly without hugging her, leaving a confused Sam behind. He needed to get out of there, her smell was making him loose his grapefruit. He couldn't hug her, or his pokey bastard would screw everything up.

He needed last night to happen again, he'll go slow if he needs to but he can't blow it. He wants it.

______________________________________________

At school, he couldn't stop smirking for one second. He fucked his mom last night, he was the first twelve year old to loose his virginity. All his friends were virgins, and his older friends lost theirs at fourteen at least. But he wasn't gonna tell anyone that, not just because he fucked his mother but also because he was the prince and loosing virginity is kind of a huge deal to the media. Royalty are supposed to have their virtue till they were adult. It wouldn't make a good example for other kids if they found out that Prince Dean lost his virginity at twelve.

Being a prince sucked sometimes, no cock rings, no loosing virginity and definitely no fucking your mom. Royalty or not.

He broke, like thousand rules of his kingdom in one night. But nothing mattered, he was in the best mood. His friends teased him all day about why he was smirking. He just said, "My little brother said his first word today and it was Dean" with an innocent face. His friends awed at the cuteness. 

_Like he gave a shit about what his little brother said, whether it be Dean or Motherfucker._

_Learn acting from Dean._

He and his natural puppy dog eyes, could get away with anything. He wonders, if he pulls the right face maybe his mom would consciously let him fuck her.

_Consciously_

Then suddenly, he realizes, he can fuck her while she's not conscious.  
He can slip sleeping pills in her drink and fuck her hard, then clean her up and she'll never find out. He won't have to think too much about convincing her.

_It's a plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will show more of Dean's moral less side. Not that he had much moral in this chapter anyways. Lol :P


	11. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's plan doesn't go as he planned. Fate decided something else for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes a major turn.

Dean is so proud of his master plan, he's gonna do it tonight. He'll drug his mom and undress her completely and fuck her hard. 

God he's so hard just thinking about it. He rushes to the washroom and jerks off, before baseball practice.

He's high on adrenaline and sex hormones during practice. Even jerking off didn't help much, his cock was angry red all the time. He could still feel the sensation of his mom's tight sluthole around it. 

There's no way he's not fucking her tonight, he looked towards the sky and thanked whoever was listening, for keeping his dad away.

______________________________________________

He rushed home after his baseball practice, his heart literally ached from being away from her. _His cock was really pissed and it pushed hard against the zipper._

While he rode his bike back home, he talked to his cock saying "Calm down, you little devil. You'll get what you want tonight". He smirked proudly.

Then suddenly a car came out of nowhere and everything went dark...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sammy was making chilly chicken and fried rice for dinner. She also baked some choco chip cookies this afternoon for Dean. She was in a good mood. Although she missed Cas, but she was glad that she got along with Dean so well. He was indeed her son, no thinking otherwise. She smiled looking at Benny who was playing with his toy cars on the floor and eating cookies after crushing them into pieces with his 'The hulk' hands. She was the luckiest woman ever, a husband who loved her, two beautiful and healthy sons, she couldn't ask for anything more. Her life is perfect.

_____________________________________________

The phone in the living room rang, she picked Benny up in her arms and went to the living room.  
She answered the phone and there was an unknown voice on the other side. He said "Am I speaking to the queen?" she replied "Yes", he continued "Your highness, I am Dr. Edlund from Good faith mercy hospital and I am so sorry to inform you that the prince has met with an accident and he's in the ICU. We're taking him for surgery". The phone fell out of Sam's hands and she felt dizzy. She held on to the side of the table and put Benny down. Tears pooled her eyes, but she knew she can't be weak now, so she picked Benny and her car keys and left for the hospital.

______________________________________________

She rushed to the hospital breaking every speed limit. Then when she reached there, she carried Benny and literally ran towards the ICU.   
She grabbed a nurse and asked "Where is my son?", the nurse replied "Your highness, he's in surgery, please wait here". She said "I wanna see my son", the nurse replied "The doctors are doing their best to save him, you please wait here". 

When there was nothing else she could do, she sat on the chair outside the operation theatre, holding Benny close to her and she cried. Benny sensed his mom's despair and started crying too. Both of them held on to each other tight and cried for what seemed like hours.

The doctor exited the OT and Sam grabbed his arm. She asked in a desperate tone "Is he okay?", the doctor said "He's gonna be fine, he cracked a few ribs, but his condition is much stable now. He's not awake but you can see him now". She felt a flash of relief flowing through her bloodstream and she released the breath, she didn't know she was holding.

She rushed inside and saw Dean lying on the bed, pipes and needles attached to him. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. Sam moved closer to him and swirled her fingers through his hair, she said "I am sorry baby, I should've taken care of you better, it's all my fault" she started crying. Benny started crying too.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and said "It's not your fault mom, I am fine". Sam jerked her eyes open and stared at him in joy for a moment and then hugged him tight. Dean hugged her back although his ribs were hurting with the pressure. He didn't care about pain as long his mom was close to him.

She said, still hugging him "I was so worried baby, I can't live if something happens to you. I love you so much. I just... I can't imagine my life without you in it" she started crying again.

Dean held her close, his heart was overwhelmed hearing these words. He can't imagine his life without his Sammy either. But does his mom love him in the same way. _Oh god, please let this be true._

He says "I love you too mom, I can't live without you either, it feels like I am addicted to you. Sometimes it scares me" he answers honestly. Sam pulls back and cups his face and says "You don't have to be scared Dean, I love you and I'll never leave you". They hug again. Benny feels left out and tries to squeeze in between them. They pull back and laugh, then they put Benny in the middle and all three of them hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have lots and lots of fluff, with Sam taking care of Dean.


	12. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes care of Dean, after the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's still weak and healing, and Sam takes care of him.

Dean gets released from the hospital two weeks later, but he was still weak and healing. 

____________________________________________

When he was in the hospital, his dad came back from London, as soon as he heard about him. He left his work pending, just to be with his son.

Dean felt a bit disappointed, all his plans about fucking his mommy were now ruined. His dad was back and he was not going back to London any time soon. _Life sucks._

He can't go to school, but not that it would be a problem. He was a straight A student, he had enough credits already, to pass this grade. But he didn't like spending time at the hospital, when he knew his dad was touching and kissing his Sammy all the time. 

They weren't fucking though, they were too upset about their beloved son's accident. But that didn't stop them from consoling each other by hugging and kissing.

Dean just wanted to get out of there, go to school, baseball practice, anywhere. Just away from watching his Sammy being touched by another alpha. He hated that fuckin' depressing hospital.

But Sammy was extra clingy to him, she hugged him all the time, kissed him, stayed up all night, holding his hands. He loved this kind of attention, the only thing good about the accident was that he and Sammy came closer than they ever were. 

______________________________________________

When they came home and he healed completely, Sam still stayed all touchy feely. Dean loved it. He could touch her any way he wanted and she'd let him. Whenever she was feeding Benny, Dean would just latch on to her other breast and start suckling. She would just lay there and let him use her. These were the best days of Dean's life. 

But the drawback was that his dad was back, and whenever he was around, Dean couldn't touch her. Dean just wished his dad would go back to London as soon as possible. Every night, he just wanted the night to end so that he could go to school. He didn't wanna spend another minute, watching the closeness between his parents.

_____________________________________________

One morning he left for school, without having breakfast or hugging his mom. He could smell his dad on her. He realized, they had sex last night, guess they're not upset about him anymore.

He didn't even talk to her and left, she called him from behind but he didn't bother turning.

_____________________________________________

At school, all his friends were worried about him. Eric said Danneel cried when she heard about his accident. Danneel always had a crush on him, almost every girl had a crush on him. He was like the hottest guy around, plus the perks of being a hot shot prince.

The day passed smoothly, but only thing on his mind was Sam and her betrayal. He felt such intense rage, when he smelled another alpha _his dad_ on his mom.

He fucked her, lost his virginity to her, and she doesn't even know it. She said she loved him, would never leave him, but all she did was let Cas fuck her. _That bitch._

The speck of guilt that was in him when he thought about drugging his mom was gone. Next time when his dad is gone, he is gonna drug her well and fuck her hard till he passes out on top of her. He wouldn't even bother pulling out, he'll just sleep with his cock buried in her and then he would wake up and fuck her again, over and over _again._

He's gonna punish her well, and if she wakes up while he's fucking her, he would make her suck his cock and if she struggles too much then he would just tie her up and fuck her again. He's bigger and way stronger than her already. It's better for her if she doesn't wake up until Dean is completely satisfied.

_____________________________________________

He came home later that evening, and was welcomed, with his mom hugging him tight. He didn't hug her back, didn't push her either. Sam looked at him confused and asked "What is baby? You feeling okay?". He just shrugged and said "I am fine" and ran upstairs. Sam stood there for a while, confused. Then she went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She made bacon cheese burger and apple pie for dinner, all Dean's favourites, but Dean didn't bother coming down. So after she fed Benny, she thought about taking the meal upstairs. 

Cas was working late tonight, and tomorrow he was gonna leave for London again. Sam realized that she forgot to tell Dean about it. 

She took the burger and a side of the pie to Dean's room. She twisted the knob and realized, the door was locked. She knocked and called him, but no sound came from the other side. She placed the plate on the small table next to the door and started banging the door hard. She yelled "Dean, are you okay? Open the door", then Dean screamed from the room, "Go away". Sam said "Open the door Dean, or I am gonna fuckin' break it". Dean sighed and unlocked the door, she rushed inside with the plate and asked "What's up with you tonight? You had a fight with your friends or something?", he gazed daggers at her and said "It's none of your fuckin' business" and turned his back towards her. His gazing kinda hurt Sam and she asked in a low tone "Why are you angry with me? What did i do?" he turned towards her ready to yell again, but then he saw her hurt face and she looked like she was gonna cry. 

_What did he just do? He hurt his mom. He feels terrible, he yelled at the woman he loved more than himself. He could never hurt her, he would die before hurting her._

He pulled her close for a hug, and she started sobbing, burying her face into his shirt. He said "I am sorry mom, I don't know what's gotten into me, please don't be upset". Her sobbing calmed down a bit and she asked "you were angry with me since morning, tell me what I did". Dean thinks _What you did? You let another alpha fuck you, when you know you belong with me. I am the only man who gets to touch you. YOU ARE MINE._

But instead he just said "I am a bit stressed". Sam rubbed her face and wiped her tears on his shirt and offered him the food. Dean sat on the bed and started eating it gratefully, while she rubbed his back. 

Then suddenly she said "Oh! I forgot to tell you, dad called, he's going back to London tomorrow". Dean stopped chewing and just stared at the empty space in front of him for a while, he worked hard to control the evil smirk threatening to take over his face. He said "Oh for how long?" not sounding excited at all. She replied "A week". 

A WEEK  
 _  
A fuckin' week, he'll have his mother any way he likes for a whole week. He'll fuck her all night long, no one to disturb them. He'll pound into her, while she moans and squirms unconsciously. During days he'll do more of the consensual stuff like feeling her up and nuzzling her. Maybe he'll take her to the pool and click some naked pictures and videos of her for future masturbations._

_Just the thought of fucking his mommy, got his little bastard excited, and he started pressing against the zipper, desperate for the warmth of his mom's slut wet and virgin tight hole._

But he didn't sound excited at all, he has to play it safe. He just said "I am gonna miss him", she laid her head on his shoulder, hugging him and said "Aww honey, me too". He felt a sense of rage, hearing his mom was gonna miss Cas but it didn't last long. It was soon overtaken by lust.

_____________________________________________

Next morning he kissed his mom's cheeks and left for school. He was so excited about fucking her tonight, Cas was gonna leave and he'll have his Sammy all to himself. He just wished Sammy would consensually let him fuck her. He was positive that someday he'll make Sam fall madly in love with him, like he is with her, but until then, sleeping pills it is.

The day passed by, with his cock always hard. He had to jerk off twice in the washroom, to avoid any unwanted attention. 

____________________________________________

That evening Dean rushed home, overly excited and aroused about thinking what he'd do to her. 

Sam was dancing to a catchy _Not that he'd admit it was catchy_ Taylor Swift song. She was wearing her tiniest baby pink lingerie, and Dean noticed she wasn't wearing any bra. Her nipples poked out of the thin fabric, and her breasts bounced as she danced. Benny laughed and screamed excitedly, watching his mom dancing. Dean thought, _What if Benny wants to fuck her too? What if he steals her from him? Benny is her blood son and obviously she loves him more than him.  
No way in hell he's letting that happen. Right now he doesn't have to worry about it anyways, Benny is too young for that. Maybe after he married Sam he'll adopt Benny and become his step father, while he fills her up with his seeds. Sam will be his pregnant slut, they will make tons and tons of babies together. She'll always be pregnant, filled with his babies, she'll always lactate and he'll suck on her breasts._

His train of thoughts stop when 'shake it off' stops playing and his mom says "Hey baby, you had a good day?" _Oh he's gonna have a great night, doesn't really gives a rats ass about his day._

He just said "Yeah mom, I am gonna take a shower" and he went upstairs. Sam started the song again and started dancing.

Dean jerked off then showered well, he was gonna get what he wants tonight. It's been too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess what will happen in the next chapter. ;) :D


	13. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just wanted your opinion.
> 
> Do you want Dean to drug her and fuck her, or do you want him to slowly manipulate her into giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your opinions, I have ideas in both directions. 
> 
> So please comment and let me know.

Also, if you want this story to continue then comment and leave kudos.

Let me know whether you like it or not.

Tell me how I should improve.


	14. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers. Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read your comments and got mixed answers, so I decided to write this. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. :D

Dean came down after his shower, he went to the kitchen and saw his mom cooking dinner. He entered the kitchen discretely and wrapped his arms around his mommy from behind. Sam got caught by surprise and said "Woah Dean, you scared me". Dean buried his face on the back of her neck and breathed her in, he couldn't wait to fuck her.

He said "Don't be scared mom, I am here. I will protect you from everything, you can trust me". Sam smiled hearing this and said "I know I can". 

He stayed like that, stuck to her back and nuzzling her neck, while she cooked. 

_____________________________________________

During dinner, they talked about Dean's day at school and other random stuff. Benny was eating his baby food with them _more like painting himself with it._

Sam and Dean watched Benny and laughed at his cute activities. 

After dinner they decided to give Benny a bath before bed. They took him to Sam's bathroom and took off Benny baby food flavoured blue jumpsuit. 

Dean suddenly offered, "Mom, why don't we bath with him? It would be fun". He said with a straight innocent face, not looking excited at all.

Sam thought about it for a moment then said, "Okay baby, let me put my swimsuit on, you prepare the bath". 

Sam and Cas's bathroom had a mini pool sized bathtub, Dean filled it with warm water and threw in some rose smelling soap powder.  
He prepared the bubble bath when Sam entered the bathroom. Dean's eyes opened wide, his jaw dropped and his cock _his fuckin' cock started hitting his zipper._

She was wearing a black net bikini, it was lacey but almost transparent. Dean could see her dark areola through the lacey net design and her nipples were literally poking out of the gaps of the floral pattern of her bikini top. 

The triangular patch of lacey fabric that was hugging her pussy was almost transparent as well, Dean could see the cleavage of her folds through the thin material.

Dean just stared at her private parts licking his lips and swallowing. _Oh god mommy! You wanna kill me._

His gaze was broken when Sam said "I bought this today, it's a surprise for your dad, you think he will like it". Dean felt a sense of jealousy, that Sam bought it to impress Cas but it doesn't matter anymore, because he's the one who got to see her in it, first.

Dean said "You... You look beautiful", eyes still locked at her poking nipples. He felt like those nipples were challenging his alpha self to just bite and suck them, until they were red and abused.

Dean thinks _Oh mom, it's like you want me to fuck you. Your oblivious seduction is killing me, my cock can't take it anymore._

Sam picks Benny up and gets in the water, the wet soapy bubbles cling to her skin, wetting her breasts and forming clusters on her nipples. Dean palms his cock through his jeans and says "Mom I will be right back with my swim trunks, just wait for me please".

He runs upstairs to his bathroom and jerks off. The moment he touches his cock, he cums. He cleans himself up and puts on his swimming trunks and rushes downstairs. 

He enters her bathroom and sees that she's lathering up Benny.

Dean notices, that Benny's eyes are fixed on her nipples as well. His tiny hands touch and caress her breasts as she lathers him. He feels jealous of his little brother. _Why can't she lather him up, while he touches her nipples?_

He jumps into the tub, splashing water everywhere and Sam and Benny laugh. 

He gets closer to Sam and picks up her loofa, then he starts lathering her up while she lathers Benny. Sam says smiling "Dean, I can bathe on my own. It's Benny who needs help". Dean says "I know smartass, I just wanna take care of you mommy" he continues, gently rubbing the loofa all over her back and stomach.

He gets a bit bolder and drops the loofa in the water and starts using his hands. He rubs his palms gently all over her body, he dips his finger into her bellybutton and she giggles "Stop Dean, it tickles". Spurred on by her giggling, he tickles her more. She laughs and then Benny starts laughing too. 

Then suddenly Dean unknots her string bikini top and it falls in the water. Her breasts just hanging there, and the laughter gone from her face. She holds Benny on her waist with one hand and tries to cover her nudeness with another.

Dean grabs Benny from her arms and seats him on the side of the tub. Sam quickly hugs herself, with her slim arms, that were hardly covering her huge breasts.

Dean looks at her, an uncomfortable blush covers her face. He moves closer to her and grabs her arms by the wrists and then he pulls her arms away from her breasts. 

She struggles, and says "Dean, what are you doing?". He grabs her arms firmly and looks her in the eye. Sam notices, his eyes are not puppy dog anymore, but like a full grown alpha's. He's already taller than her and has a slight muscular build. 

Seeing his alpha grip she stops struggling but still feels extremely uncomfortable. Dean senses that and says "Mom why are you feeling uncomfortable? It's just me and Benny here. Also it's easier washing you like this, your bikini top was just coming in the way. Let me do this mommy, please. I just wanna take care of you". He said innocently, completely masking his immoral intentions.

Sam sighed and looked a bit relieved and said "It's just that you are not a kid anymore Dean, and you are an alpha. I love you but there are certain boundaries between a mother and son, and we should respect those". Dean still holding her wrists says "But we're not like normal mother and son. I am your soul mate mom, we love each other, we have stronger bond than any other parent child ever had. I love you more than my own life mom, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. We're not normal mommy, we're two bodies one soul" he said honestly. Sam stared at his pansy confession and laughed, saying "Oh my god Dean, since when did you get so cheesy". Dean smiled and said "Shut up, now let me wash you before I grow lady parts like you" she laughed.

Dean started caressing and feeling her entire body again, he rubbed his palms gently over her smooth and soapy, slippery breasts, swirling his thumbs over her nipples. 

Sam didn't stop him anymore, she just stood there and let him do whatever he wanted. Then suddenly, Benny tried to reach for his mommy, he was quietly watching till now. 

This caught Sam and Dean's attention and Sam picked him up in her arms. She smiled and said in a kid like tone "Awww you feeling left out baby?" and she kissed his cheeks. Benny laid his head on his mommy's breasts and started playing with them, rubbing his tiny hands over her nipples. Dean felt a spark of jealousy and said "Mom, I think I should just dry Benny up and lay him in his crib, he might get cold. You stay here, I will be back soon" Sam nodded. Dean took Benny, dressed him up and put him to sleep. Then he rushed back to the bathroom.

He entered and saw Sam was sprawled on the tub, leaning against the back, her knees and breasts were poking out of the bubbly, soapy water and her eyes were closed. Dean entered the water and spread Sam's legs, she opened her eyes and smiled. Dean sat between her legs with his back pressed against her breasts, he lifted her legs up from both sides and put them between his legs. He pulled her close and they stayed tied up together for a while. Dean said "You are so soft mommy". Sam smiled and said "Hey, I am not your body pillow" Dean smiled.

Dean stayed like that and occasionally rubbed his back to her breasts. He could feel her hard and pokey nipples against his back. Then Sam says, "It's late Dean, lets wash up and put you to bed. You've got school tomorrow". Dean didn't wanna move but he got up thinking that after this he gets to fuck his mommy.

They stood under the shower and washed off the lather. Dean used his bare hands to wash off the soap from Sam's body. He rubbed his palms over her neck, shoulders then her breasts, then her nipples.  
Then he cleaned the lather from under her hanging breasts, then he touched her all over her stomach and waist.

And then, his hands reached her hips and he unknotted the string of her little bikini panty. It fell down on the ground.

Sam stood there dumbfounded, she just closed her legs and hugged herself, trying to cover her nakedness. That didn't stop Dean and he slide his hands between the fold of her legs and her pussy. She jumped and said in an authoritative tone "Dean enough!". Dean pulled his hands back and just stood there.

_Sam never talked to him like that, she never raised her voice for Dean._

Dean felt heartbroken and just walked out of there. Sam tried calling him from behind but he didn't turn.

He's gonna punish her for breaking his heart. He's gonna fuck her hard tonight.

He went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate, he added two sleeping pills but then thought two won't be enough. He couldn't risk her waking up so he added two more.

He took the hot chocolate to his mom's room and saw she was already dressed and ready to go to bed. 

Sam looked at Dean apologetically but didn't say anything. Dean said "I am sorry mommy, I shouldn't have crossed our boundary. Please don't be mad at me" he offered her the hot chocolate. She said "I am sorry too Dean, I shouldn't have lost my cool. You were just taking care of me" she accepted the hot chocolate, smiling and started drinking "You made it for me? it's delicious". Dean smirked and watched her throat as she swallowed. _Tonight's the night._

_____________________________________________

A few minutes later she passed out.

Dean undressed her completely and put her hands above her head. Then he spread her legs wide apart and watched her pink and tiny little holes. He swirled his fingers over her clitoris, and buried his face in her wet folds. He nuzzled his nose in her slick and dipped his tongue inside her wet cunt.

He smelled her in, she smelled delicious. Finally, tonight he doesn't have to hold back anymore, he can fuck her as much as he wants.

He pulled his face out of her cunt and took off his clothes. He was completely naked now.

He dragged his rock hard and precum dripping cock over her folds and clitoris, feeling her slick wetting it even more.

He felt a spark of guilt, for using his mom like this, but he didn't have any other choice. She would never let him do this consciously, if only she'd let him fuck her, he wouldn't have to drug her.

Pushing his guilt down, he thrusted his cock inside her tight and wet pussy. She was so tight, so warm, the feeling was mind blowing. Her pussy was wrapped tightly around his cock, squeezing the life out of it and begging him to cum inside her. He pulled out a bit and thrusted back harder. It was so fuckin' tight, her pussy was just holding on to his cock and not letting go. 

He increased his thrusts and pounded in and out of her harder and harder. The warmth was incredible, he didn't even last thirty seconds and came deep inside her tight tunnel. He continued thrusting and pushing his seeds as deep as it would go. Then he passed out on top of her.

______________________________________________

He woke up next morning in the same position, buried in her pussy.  
He was already hard, so he fucked her again. He thrusted harder and faster into the already red and abused hole and came inside her, adding to the last night's mess.

He pulled out slowly and watched her abused hole as his cum trickled down her pussy, wetting the bed spread. He glanced at her entire naked body for a while.

He got a washcloth and cleaned everything up, he dressed her and left, to go to his room. 

_____________________________________________

Benny was up so he gave him a bottle of milk to drink. He grabbed some PB&J sandwiches and left for school.

____________________________________________

He studied, played and made fun of his teachers and had an amazing day. He was happy, his life was perfect now. 

He felt so complete, knowing that he fucked his mommy last night and he's gonna fuck her again. He's gonna do it as much as he wants, there's nothing stopping him.

____________________________________________

He rode his bike back home, enjoying the scenery and loving his life. Everything's perfect.

_____________________________________________

Dean entered his palace, then walked towards their living room. Everything was quiet, no music, nothing. He crossed the hall and could hear Benny's cry. 

He rushed towards the nursery and picked Benny up, hugging him he asked "What is it buddy? Where's mommy?". Benny just buried his face in Dean shirt and continued whimpering. Dean rubbed his back while walking towards the kitchen. It was empty too.

He felt a rush of fear and panic. _Where is mom?_

Then he entered her bedroom and saw his mom, still in bed, lying in the same position and clothes as Dean left her. Dean rushed towards her and called "Mommy?" _She didn't reply._

He seated Benny on the bed and moved closer to his mom. Benny hugged his mommy and started crying, then he said his first word "Mommy".

Dean looked at him and then back at Sam. He shook Sam and called again "Mom wake up, see Benny said his first word". _No reply._

Tears pooled Dean's eyes as he shook her harder and yelled "SAM".

_She didn't wake up._


	15. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam didn't wake up all night, and Dean felt guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are still reading this story then comment and leave kudos. Let me know whether you like it or not.

Dean and Benny held on to her tight and cried, but she didn't respond. Dean was literally having a panic attack. 

_What did he do? Just to take his pleasure he risked his Sammy's life. He will never forgive himself for what he did._

He picked up the phone and called Dr. Edlund, he said "Doctor please come to the palace now, my mom's sick, hurry". Fifteen minutes later, the doctor was there, he asked "What happened?".

_Dean stared at the floor for a moment, his eyelashes were wet with unshed tears. He can't tell him what really happened, he can't say that he drugged and fucked his mommy and now she's not waking up. God he's the worst son ever. He's the worst lover ever._

He just said "I came home and saw her sleeping, she isn't waking up". Doctor examined her and diagnosed that her pulse was very low and blood pressure was dropping. He injected her with saline solution and asked Dean to call the king and inform him.

Dean called Cas and started crying on the phone "Dad, I am sorry, I messed up. I couldn't take care of mom, she's sick". Cas said "It's not your fault Dean, I will be home soon". He cancelled all his appointments and took the first flight back home.

_____________________________________________

Dean fed Benny and tried to put him to sleep, but he wouldn't stop crying, he just whimpered and called "Mommy" over and over again. Dean felt extremely guilty, he's the reason for his mom's condition. He decides, if something happens to her, he will get his dad's gun and put a bullet in his head. He can't live with her being dead. He just can't.

He held his mommy's hand all night and watched the upside down bottle injecting saline solution into his mom's arm. He couldn't stop his tears and neither could Benny. 

Benny just leaned on to his big brother and sobbed, Dean wrapped his arms around him and tried to comfort him. He just wanted dad to be home soon, he needed someone reassuring him that Sam's okay.

The doctor said before leaving "She should wake up before morning", but it was almost dawn and she was still unconscious.

At about 5 a.m. Cas came home, he entered his bedroom and saw his wife unconscious on the bed. Dean rushed towards his dad and hugged him, and started apologizing "I am sorry dad, it's all my fault" Cas pushed him away and rushed towards his Sammy. 

He hugged her limp body and kissed her face and neck. He murmured slowly in her ears "I am sorry baby, I will never leave you alone, ever. I love you Sammy, please wake up for me, please baby, I am begging you, please".

Sam slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Cas confused. She asked "Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" he didn't bother replying and just hugged her tight. Benny hugged her as well and nuzzled her saying "Mommy back to Benny". Sam's eyes opened wide, she smiled saying "Did he just call me mommy?". All three of them smiled and hugged each other. Sam and Cas kissed deeply with Benny squeezed in between them.

No one bothered looking at Dean.

He just stood there watching the perfectly happy family, loving and cherishing each other. While he just stared at them feeling jealous.

He was heartbroken at the sight of Sam and Cas kissing, but was more upset about the fact that Sam didn't even look at him, not once.

Tears pooled his eyes and he left the room, nobody called him from behind and he realized that nobody noticed that he was gone.

It was morning already so he just changed and left for school. Nobody noticed that he didn't have breakfast, nobody cared that he left without hugging his mom. They were too caught up in each other.

He realized Sam would never choose him over Cas, she didn't even bother looking at him. She just hugged Benny, and started making out with Cas. She didn't see his tears, didn't feel his pain.

He knows it was his fault, he's not expecting a hug, but anything. He wants her to hit him for being so reckless, beat him for messing up. 

He will take anything from his mom, but her ignorance was killing him.


	16. YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ignores him, and he is devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam ignores Dean and he is longing for her love.

Dean locked himself in the school's washroom and cried. 

_He hated himself for doing that to his Sammy, but why didn't she look at him? Why didn't she call him when he left the room? It's like the moment she woke up in Cas's arm, she forgot Dean._

Dean wiped off his tears and went to his class. He couldn't concentrate on anything, only thing on his mind was _Why was his Sammy ignoring him?_

Was it because Cas was around and she felt uncomfortable because of what he did in the bathroom, the night before?   
_  
Or_

 _Does she know?  
_  
Now that's just impossible. There's no way in friggin' hell that she knows. How could she? _Could she?_

____________________________________________

He was extremely quiet that day. Trouble maker Prince Dean Winchester stayed out of trouble, whole day. All his friends were worried and all he said was "I am fine".

He was distracted during baseball practice as well, didn't score any homeruns. He didn't look much energetic.

Eric realized something was extremely wrong with him. He and Jeremy cornered him during baseball practice and asked "What's going on with you?" he just said "Nothing, I am fine". They said "We're not gonna let you go, unless you tell us". He sighed and said "My mom's sick, I am just worried about her". They looked at him for a moment, then at each other, then back at him and asked " What happened to the queen?". He replied "She was sick last night, now she's fine. No big deal". They said "We hope that she gets well soon" he said "Thanks" and went back to practice.

_____________________________________________

Hearing, that the queen's sick, all the cheerleaders surrounded Dean to make him feel better. Danneel said "Dean, your mom will get well soon. Don't worry about her okay". Genevieve said "I heard, that the king's back from London, he will take care of the queen, you don't have to worry about her". This pissed Dean off _He is her alpha, he's the one who takes care of her. NOBODY ELSE._

But obviously he didn't say that, instead he just said "Yeah, thanks guys" he faked a smile and left.

____________________________________________

On his way home, he remembered his dad saying that he won't leave her alone ever again. Did he actually mean it? 

Dean knows that if it's true then he will never have those alone times with her again. 

This thought added to his grief and guilt. He stops his bike in a deserted place and starts crying, he sobs harder and harder. He cries for almost an hour and his eyes get red rimmed. He wipes his tears off and wonders whether she's worried about him, he is an hour late.

He heads back home.

_____________________________________________

When he enters the living room, he sees his parents making out on the couch. Cas notices him and says "Hey buddy, welcome home, why are you late?" He looked at him then at Sam and noticed that Sam is not looking at him, she's just staring at the floor. He feels devastated and just stares at her longingly.

Cas asks "Champ, you okay?", this breaks his stare and he says "I am fine" and runs upstairs.

_____________________________________________

He sits on his bed and wonders why she's ignoring him. Does she know? Oh god, if she knows then probably she will never look at him, ever again. Maybe she feels disgusted with him.  
He can't stand the thought of his mom hating him. This was the biggest mistake of his life, he would never, ever drug her again and he would do anything to fix it. He just wants his mom to give him another chance.

He just sat there and waited for her to call him for dinner. He decided he won't eat if she's not the one feeding him.

_He just waited._

Cas yelled from downstairs, calling him for dinner. He just yelled back "I am not hungry".

If Sam still loves him, she will get the food up to his room, hug him tight and feed him, like she always does.

_But he just waited._

______________________________________________

He didn't sleep all night and he decided to skip school the next day. He can't concentrate anyways.

In the morning he showered and changed, but he still looked terrible. Dark circles were surrounding his eyes and they were red rimmed because of crying all night.

He went downstairs and noticed that his dad left for work. He went towards the kitchen and saw his mom preparing breakfast. He stood at the kitchen entrance and thought about how he should begin their conversation.

He said "Mom", she said hmm without turning. He continued "How are you feeling?" she said "I am fine". 

He thought, what the hell, just cut the crap and decided to get to the point. He asked "Mom why are you ignoring me?" Sam didn't say anything. He asked again, then she turned but didn't look him in the eye and just said "I am not ignoring you Dean, it's just..." she pauses for a moment and then continues, still without looking "It's just, you are too clingy to me. I felt uncomfortable when your dad came home. I keep thinking about " she looked at him, then at the floor. 

Dean stepped closer to her and ask "You think about what mom?" she didn't reply. He took another step closer and now he was standing inches away from her "Tell me mommy?". She said looking him in the eye.

YOU.


	17. Infidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean couldn't believe, Sam just confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! 
> 
> I write to get comments and kudos, so don't be shy. 
> 
> Leave as much as comments you want and hit that kudos button, it only takes a second.

Dean couldn't believe his mom just said that.  
_His Sammy has been thinking about him, while she was with dad. He didn't know how to respond to that._

Dean just stared at Sam.

Sam just stared at Dean.

_Longingly._

Then their lips crashed and then the _very awkward_ moment turned into a full on make out session.

Dean swiped his tongue over her lips and she opened up instantly. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth.

He swirled his tongue over her teeth and traced every corner of her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance.

All this time, Dean's hands were cupping her face and her hands were resting just above Dean's ass.  
Dean lowered his arms and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close, his chest now pressing her breasts.  
He broke the kiss and started licking and kissing her neck and shoulder.  
He unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She was wearing a black bra inside it. He removed the front clip of her bra and her breasts just popped out of it. He stared at those delicious ripe tits and swirled his thumbs over the hard and perky nipples. He squeezed her breasts lightly, as if he is checking for ripeness. A tiny drop of milk formed on one of the nipples and his mouth watered. He started suckling on her breasts, drinking in the honey sweet milk. He sucked her dry, then started licking and sucking the skin surrounding the areola. 

He pulled his mouth back a little and watched her face. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning against the kitchen counter. She was panting under his touch. 

Then he looked at her breasts, pale and covered in dark hickeys, her nipples looked red and abused. He felt a sense of pride at his masterpiece. Finally, he has marked his omega.

He continued sucking and licking for a while longer, then he grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her to the bedroom. He literally threw her on the bed and pulled her pants off. She was wearing matching black lace panties and he pushed it aside, revealing her pink and insanely wet cunt.

"You wet for me mommy?" he asked smirking in a teasing tone. Sam said "Shut up, and fuck me already jerk", he said "Bitch".

He swirled his thumb over her clits and she squirmed pushing her hips towards his finger. He said "You love it, don't you? Love it when I touch you, you have been thinking about me, while daddy fucked you huh? Naughty girl". He smirked.

This stirred something nasty in Sam's subconscious, she realized she's cheating on her husband. It started feeling so wrong, so unhealthy.

Sam's smile got wiped off of her face, guilt and regret took over her features. Tears pooled her eyes and she pushed Dean away.

Dean just stared at her confused, as she started putting on her clothes. He grabbed her wrists and asked in a panicking tone "What are you doing mom?". Sam just shrugged and tried to get out of Dean's grip. Dean used his alpha strength and held her tight and asked "What the hell are you doing Sam?". Sam looked him in the eyes and said "We can't do this. Cas is my alpha, you are my son. It's wrong", Dean said "Please Sam, I need this. I love you and you love me. It doesn't feel wrong". She said "No" pushing him away and tried to walk away. 

_Dean's had enough._

He grabbed her hard and threw her on the bed. He sat on top of her, pinning her down on her back as he pulled his belt off. Sam struggled but Dean was way more stronger and bigger than her. He tied her arms above her head to the headboard and ripped her clothes apart.

She started crying, "Dean please don't, I can't cheat on him. Cas and I are soul mates, we're meant to be together". Dean laughed a maniac laughter and said "Well news flash mom, I imprinted on you too and I don't share". Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks and she said "Please don't do this to me Dean". Dean looked her in the eyes, pain and lust covering his features, he said "You don't understand Sammy, you belong with me. The moment I saw you, for the first time you were stuck in my head. I was in love with you before I knew what imprinting meant. You can't say no to me Sammy". Tears pooled Dean's eyes as he sloppily kissed Sam's mouth. His lips grazed Sam's as he said "You can't reject me Sammy, i will literally kill myself if you say no to me" he said honestly.

Sammy was still tied up and crying. Dean pulled her legs apart and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out and thrusted inside of Sam's pussy.

They didn't talk at all, Dean kept thrusting in and out of her as his tears dripped on top of Sam. Sam's tears rolled down her eyes, wetting her hair and bedspread.

They both felt, want and guilt and lust and regrets. Dean continued fucking her and she let him. Neither wanted to stop but they felt guilty and hurt.

Dean's cock tensed up and he came deep inside Sam's pussy, Sam came right after. Dean didn't pull out of her and just stayed there buried in her, Sam stayed like that as well.

They both cried for a while then passed out.

_____________________________________________

It was almost evening when they woke up, Dean pulled his head up and looked at Sam, while his cock was still buried in her. He searched her face for any kind of approval.

Sam said "Dean, I ..." she paused and looked at Dean's sad and hurt puppy dog face. She continued "I love you Dean, but we can't be together, your dad's gonna be home soon", Dean felt intense rage and jealousy at the mention of his dad, he didn't say anything just pulled out, untied her arms, got dressed and left to go upstairs.

Sam got up, showered and got dressed, then she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Her eyes were still wet, she wanted this so bad, she wanted Dean.

She felt so full, so complete with Dean, the way she has never felt before. Dean was right, he's her soul mate, she feels drawn towards him.  
She just stood there and cried when the living room phone rang. She wiped her tears and went to the living room to answer the phone.

She answered and Cas was on the other side, he said "Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?". Hearing his voice, Sam remembered her infidelity, and guilt dominated her. With all her strength she replied "I am fine Cas", he said "Listen Sammy, I need to tell you something. I have to go back to London". Hearing this, Sammy felt uneasy and a bit upset, she said "You just came back Cas, can't you just work from here?". Cas felt a bit irritated and said "Why don't you understand Sam, I am not just your husband. I am the king, and because of your sickness I had to leave my work unfinished. I have to go back", Sam felt heartbroken at the rude tone of her husband and her already wet eyelashes soaked more. She said "Alright, I understand" she bit her lips to hold back a sob. Cas said "Thank you, I won't be home tonight. I will be leaving from here, bye" he hung up.

Sam's legs felt weak, she sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the coffee table. She hugged the phone tight and cried.

______________________________________________

Dean stood under the shower and felt the extremely hot water burning his skin. He wanted to get rid of his mom's sensation on his skin, he wanted to blame her for first leading him on and then ripping his heart out. But he can't, no matter how hard he scrubs, he could never get rid of her. He feels like she's absorbed into his bones, into his soul.

The hot water falling on his head washed off the tears in his eyes.

Then he thought, she agreed once, maybe she will agree again. He's gonna convince her, no matter what it takes.

He got out off the shower and got dressed. He went towards the bedroom door to go downstairs and talk to his mom.

_He opened the door and there she was._

Dean stared at Sam.

Sam stared at Dean.

Dean noticed Sam's eyes were red rimmed and her eyelashes were freshly moist with tears. He moved closer to her and cupped her face, he asked "What is it mom?".

Sam hugged him, wrapping her arms across his waist and burying her face on his chest, she started sobbing. He hugged her tight and kissed her temple, and asked again "What's wrong Sam?". 

She said still hugging him "Cas is leaving tonight, he's not coming home. He's going back to London, after he promised me he would never leave me" she started crying and wiping her tears on his shirt. 

Dean rubbed a soothing hand over her back and said "I am here mom, I will take care of you". He pulled her away a bit and cupped her face, he looked her in the eye and said "I love you". Sam just stared at him longingly for a moment then pulled him in for a deep kiss.

_Dean wasn't sure what it meant, did she really wants this or was this her another way of ripping his heart out. But he didn't care, he will provide all the comforts she needs._

He kissed back passionately. 

After a while Sam pulled away and looked Dean in the eyes and said "I want this". 

Dean looked at her, confused for a moment, not knowing whether to believe it or not. Then he just crashed their lips together into another sensuous kiss.

After what felt like hours of kissing, they pulled back and leaned their foreheads together, their lips still slightly grazing each other. 

Sam said "You wanna know, what this naughty girl can do?" with a smirk.

Dean's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, his cock jumped in his pants, desperate and excited.

He couldn't believe his ears. 

He just stared at her for a moment, still processing her words, and then lust, amazement and so, so much relief took over his face.

He said looking into her eyes lovingly "You have no idea Sam, how much this means to me".

She just smirked and said "Hey! no chick flick moments, Jerk".  
He smiled and said "My Bitch".

Sam said _yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Sam and Dean's secret affair will continue.


	18. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I needed to ask you a few questions, please reply after thinking well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reply whatever you choose, my story will proceed, completely based on your choice.
> 
> Feel free to give me more suggestions and ideas to make this story better.
> 
> Thank you for being with me so far.
> 
> Love you guys <3 ^_^ :D

1\. Do you like the flow of this story?  
2\. Do you want me continue with the hidden affair and all the twists and turns that come with it?  
3\. Do you want me to change the plot and bring some more dark Dean?  
4\. I have two plots in mind, one in question 3 direction another towards question 2. 

I want you guys to choose wisely.

AFFAIR OR DARK DEAN.

***Warning: Dark Dean might include more drugging and raping, but it will be sexy ;).

Affair might include lots and lots of problems and twists, but will also be sexy LOL ;)***

Your choice might completely change the flow of the story.

CHOOSE WISELY PEOPLE B|


	19. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally porn without plot between Sam and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reviewing.
> 
> I read all your comments and got mixed answers.
> 
> So I decided, I'll mix it up. 
> 
> The affair will continue, and you will see dark Dean in future chapters as well. Hope you like it :D

Sam pushed Dean on the bed and climbed on top of him, she said "Now let me show you what your omega is capable of". 

Dean was so turned on, his cock was hard enough to grind rocks. Sam unzipped his pants and his cock sprung out, he wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Sam stroked it a couple of times, gripping the base and slightly squeezing and twisting towards the head.

Dean's mouth was wide open, he panted half in arousal, half in disbelieve. He couldn't make out, what was happening to his body, he's never felt like this before. He just wanted this feeling to go on forever, but this was so hard to control. He can't hold it anymore, it's so damn hard. 

Then suddenly his mom decided to make it worse, she wrapped her sinful mouth around his aching cock. 

_That's it._

He couldn't hold it anymore. He said "Mom... I am gonna... Sammyyy" and came. She swallowed every last drop and released his cock with a pop. Dean's head was blown, he couldn't believe she fuckin' swallowed everything.

_This woman would be the death of him._

She laid next to him, holding him close and nuzzled his neck. Dean leaned in to the touch and said "You realize I am the alpha in this relationship, right?" she said "Yup". He said "So I am the one who should be taking control, right?" she said "Nope" and smirked. He said "Alright, Samantha you just wait. I will show you who's the bottom in this relationship". 

He climbed on top of her and pulled her pants down. Her cunt was slut wet, he gently held her folds apart and stared at her tiny little pink and wet pussy, like a kid at the candy store. 

He said "I am gonna eat you up baby, and show this bitch who's boss here" he talked to the pussy, pointing towards Sam. She laughed at this and said "Show me jerk". 

Dean didn't waste another second and buried his nose in her wet cunt, smelling her perfect ripe omega scent.  
The place between her thighs was his heaven, he could just stay buried in there for all eternity. He couldn't explain how happy he was, it felt so good.

He nuzzled her clits and dipped his tongue deep inside her tight and warm cunt. She squirmed and moaned under his touch.

Sam was feeling so high in ecstasy, she couldn't control herself either and squirted, all over Dean's face.

Dean licked everything clean and then laughed looking up at her, he said "Who was boasting about being the dom here? The one who fuckin' squirted?" he grinned, looking stupidly adorable. Sam pulled him up and said "Shut up" and crashed his lips with hers.

She bit his bottom lips and sucked it into her mouth. Dean's mouth was already open, she thrusted her tongue into his mouth. She traced his entire mouth and then pressed his tongue under hers. She pulled out and said "No way in hell you are the dom, I just tongue fucked you".

They both laughed and cuddled each other. Dean pulled one of her her breasts out and started suckling. He fell asleep that way, with her nipple in his mouth. Sam passed out soon after.

_____________________________________________

Next morning, Dean was whining about school, he said "Do I have to? I could get home schooled, you know". Sam threw a bitchface and said "Yeah right, like at home you're gonna study", Dean smirked and said "Of course I will, you could teach me biology" he grinned and winked pulling her close. She rolled her eyes and smirked then pushed him slightly "Go now or I am not blowing you tonight". Dean pouted and said "Bitch" and picked his bag and left. 

He could hear Sam yelling "Jerk" from behind. 

He smiled, finally his life was getting in line. It's not like yesterday was the first day he fucked her, but there was something about consensual sex. Her mouth wrapped around his cock was so sinfully ecstatic. 

He just prayed to higher power to keep things as it is. Everything is just perfect, he hopes his dad never comes back. Dad's leaving helped his relationship so fuckin' much. When his Sammy cried holding him, about dad not keeping promises, he knew Cas just threw his wife in his arms.

It worked out so fuckin' easily, one moment, in the shower he was crying about his mom rejecting him, and the next moment, a phone call from Cas fixed everything. 

He realized that as far from Cas she goes, closer she'll get to him. Right now he doesn't have to worry about Cas, but when Cas comes back, he'll be ready to fuel the anger and distrust between them. 

He's never gonna let Cas touch his Sammy ever again. He will go to any lengths to keep Sammy, for himself. He doesn't share.

____________________________________________

At school, he was in a fuckin' awesome mood and was nice to everyone. He was hard all the time, just thinking about his mommy blowing him, made him cum twice in the washroom. He smiled at the thought that future king alpha Dean Winchester was a bottom to his mommy, he got all tingly when Sammy took control like that.

He had fun all day, aced another surprise test, scored A+. He thought maybe he could ask her for a special treat after showing her the test scores. Maybe he could cover her in cherry pie filling and lick her clean. 

_Oh god, just the thought of her covered in pie... Mhmm_

_____________________________________________

The day passed by smoothly, but during baseball practice, nosey Eric kept asking him about his continuous smirk and blush. Dean said "Seriously dude, it's nothing. Just got an A+, that's all". Eric said "Weird things make you happy dude, I thought you got laid or something. Well tell me, why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean all these cheerleaders would throw themselves at you right now" Dean knew they would, all he has to do is let them, he just shrugged and said "I can't date anyone who's not royalty, my dad would kill me". Eric said "Dude, that sucks" he said "Yeah". Of course he could date whoever he wanted, Cas was very open minded and a real romantic, he'd let Dean have any woman he wants. _Well any woman other than his wife, of course. Anyways, too late for that._

_____________________________________________

He rushed home after baseball practice and went straight to Sam's bedroom. She wasn't there he figured, maybe in the kitchen. She wasn't there either.

He started panicking, everytime he's happy, something wrong happens with Sam. He screamed loudly "Mom", then suddenly he could hear Sam reply from far "I am here", the sound came from the pool and his smirk returned.

He practically ran towards the pool and stopped at the entrance. He froze watching the sight. 

Sam was in the water playing with Benny, _Completely naked._

Dean took tiny steps towards her, his eyes locked on her naked breasts as Benny splashed water all over her. He stood at the side of the pool and stared. 

Sam said smiling, without looking at him, "I was waiting for you". He took his clothes off and threw them, then he jumped naked in the pool, splashing water everywhere.

They were both completely naked, only Benny was wearing his trunks. _Irony._

Dean moved closer to Sam and pulled her in for a soft yet firm, open mouthed kiss. They kissed, lost in each other's mouth, with Benny squeezed in between them. Dean said "I missed you so much, Sammy" Sam smiled and said "I missed you too baby". 

He seats Benny on the side of the pool and gives him rubber ducks to keep him busy, then he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. 

He presses her naked breasts tight against his chest and starts sucking on her neck. He leaves a few hickeys there then moves downwards. He sucks and licks her collar bone and her chest, where the mounds of her breasts starts. His hands trace her wet curves as he feels up her mountains and valleys. He pulls away a bit and cups her breasts, then he squeezes them lightly and feels their softness. He swirls the palms of his fingers over her nipples and she shivers, then he covers her areola with his mouth and starts suckling. 

Sam throws her head back and moans, she pants at the warm feeling of his mouth against her delicate nipples. He swirls his tongue over her hard and too sensitive nipple and continues suckling. He drinks her sweet breast juices in.

He buried his face in her neck and said "Mom" she said "Yeah baby?", Dean gripped her tight at hearing baby and nuzzled her neck.  
He said "I got an A+ on a surprise test today", Sam said excitedly "Wow baby that's sounds amazing, so what do you want tonight for special dinner?", he held her close and rubbed his cock over her pussy and said "You, covered in cherry pie filling. I wanna lick you clean. Please mommy". She smiled and said "Anything for you alpha". 

_Oh god, her submissive dirty talk was killing him._

He rubbed his cock harder and harder against her cunt and came, screaming "Sammyyy". He felt dizzy after his intense orgasm.


	20. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story has taken over two years leap. Dean is now almost 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam remembers how she fell in love with Dean.

It's been over two years now and Cas hasn't returned from London. He called regularly, but always said that he's got lots of work to do, to feed his people. Cas said that the country's financial condition was extremely weak, so he needed to work and cooperate with European kings.

Sometimes Sam worried about him, she thought, working too much was bad for his health, but she was in no position to suggest Cas to come back. Whenever she brought it up, Cas got pissed and hung up. So she decided to stop asking. Slowly her love for Cas was reducing, and her everything was devoted to Dean. Her guilt of cheating on Cas was almost completely gone, after two long years.

_____________________________________________

Dean was very happy, he was enjoying his absent father very much, he didn't want him to come back ever. 

It's been over two years of their relationship and he thought, he might finally have the courage to ask his mother about getting pregnant. Tomorrow was his fifteenth birthday and Sam has been asking him about what he wants. So he decided, that finally he will make up the courage to tell her that he wants to make her pregnant. Sam never forgets her pills, she's always too careful.

Dean was in high school now, and it was his high school senior year. He was too smart for his class so he skipped two grades. Now he was with Eric and Jeremy. His teachers recommended him to pursue his law from Stanford, California, but he rejected the idea and said he wanted to study law from here. He reasoned that the king was in London so he's the alpha of his family and that he also managed everything at the ministry here. 

Princes weren't supposed to interfere with ministry affairs till they were seventeen. But Dean was smart enough and was gonna graduate in a few months, so Cas decided to make him in charge.

Dean worked smartly and innovatively to handle all kinds of meetings and keep his country corruption free. 

He reasoned that he would pursue his law from some nearby college, because college really didn't matter if you are smart enough.

But the real reason was that, there was no way in hell he was gonna leave his Sammy. Sometimes he wondered how Cas managed to stay away from this sinful addiction called Sam.

He stopped going to school, he went there only to take his tests. He spent most of his days in the ministry and nights with his Sammy.

____________________________________________

Sam was sitting on the couch staring at a book, while Benny played with his toy cars on the floor. She wasn't really reading it, her thoughts weren't letting her.

It's been over two years since Cas left, she wondered how Cas managed to stay away for so long. Not once he cared about her heats. Dean took care of her during these lonely heats. She wondered how could he imprint on her and leave her alone during heats. She thought about Cas and realized that he just assumed that she'll take those unsafe suppressants and manage somehow. She wanted to take them at first, but Dean wouldn't let her. He helped her all night long, came back from the ministry during his break by driving a few miles, just to have a quickie with her, to keep her satisfied till the evening.

He is the future king, but he always helped her with all her work. Dean is her true mate, she felt as if Cas just married her so that he could dump Dean on her and pursue his ambitions. It's like, Cas just wanted his freedom so he found a perfect and kind hearted step mommy for Dean. 

Sam thought about the first time she met Cas, he felt so nice and down to earth. She fell in love with him instantly, the alpha smell was intoxicating and it got stuck in her head. That's when she realised that she imprinted on him as well. 

She was worried that she imprinted on someone who she could never have but then Cas called her from behind and asked her out on a coffee date. She said yes but was completely aware of the fact that he's the king of that country and she's just a normal middle class girl. 

She was a virgin when she met him. Although she was an adult but she never let another alpha or beta touch her. She was a true romantic and wanted to save herself for her soul mate. 

When Cas made love to her for the first time, she felt so full, so complete. It's like she's been waiting for him all her life. 

Then Cas asked her to marry him, she was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe for a few days that she got engaged to her soul mate. It was very rare for someone to find their true mate, most people just married for convenience. But she was a really afraid of the fact that she'd be the new queen. She was not royalty, not by a long shot. She felt so uncomfortable around unknown people, and she was terrified of being surrounded by other royalties. 

Furthermore, she already knew about prince Dean. She was really stressed about the fact that prince Dean might not like her, after all she was his step mother. He might be biased about the misconception that all step mothers are evil.

But Dean was so nice to her, he welcomed her with all his love and support. She thinks, probably he loved her more than his own mother. He was just a little kid back then but so much mature for his age. He has always been a smart and responsible kid and had incredible leadership skills but the thing she admired about him the most was that he cared so much about her.

Whenever there was some social gathering at the palace, Cas asked her to wear extremely expensive jewellery and clothes. She never liked those things, she was a very simple girl, she didn't even like makeup. But Cas always made her wear those things when he took her to those gatherings.

He never admitted to the fact but he liked to show her off to other alpha kings and queens. He was very proud, because the prettiest girl he's ever seen was his wife. 

He showed her off first and after she was showered with fake compliments he would leave her there alone and run off to talk to his colleagues about work. She'd be standing there all alone, when Dean would step in. She would smile just by looking at his goofy little adorable smirk. He would put his hand on her back and mumble sweet nothings in her ear. He'd say "You're looking very beautiful mommy, the prettiest of them all, but I like you more when you are wearing your comfortable clothes. The makeup hides your true beauty". She would blush hearing this, and her heart would feel so full. Dean knew exactly what to say, to make her relax. He would stand there with her and make fun of all those show off, butterfly ladies. She would laugh hearing his funny comments and all her anxiety would disappear. He was always there for her emotionally.

Cas only ever cared about her when he needed sex. He was always horny and never really bothered talking about her. He didn't know her likes or dislikes, he just knew her body. 

When she was pregnant he always called and asked her to eat well and take all her vitamins. But after Benny was born, he stopped. He just cared about whether Benny is feeding on her properly or not. He never asked how she was feeling, he just wanted her to take care of Benny and Dean. Whenever he was home, they never really talked about anything, he just wanted her to have sex with him and be a good little omega. 

Sam always felt drawn towards Dean, but the first time she actually felt it was when her water broke. She noticed tears in Dean's eyes, he was genuinely worried about her. He held her tight and Sam felt like everything was gonna be okay, but then Cas pulled him away.

Cas never hugged her.

He held her hand, while she pushed and as soon as the baby was out he released her hand and ran towards the baby. Her head fell back on the pillow but nobody asked her whether she was okay or not. Cas took the baby from doctor's arms and never once looked at her. 

When Dean entered the room, he didn't care about the baby and just hugged her sweaty and tired body tight. He was so caring, he cried burying his face in her neck. She held him tight and close, she felt more stronger bond to him than to her own son or husband, for that matter. But again Cas interrupted and pulled him away just so his younger son could feed on her.

She felt unloved and uncared by Cas, she always felt sad and depressed except when Dean was around. When he was at school, Sam missed him terribly and just wanted him to come back to her. She just wanted him to hold her tight and close and reassure her that everything is alright.

She knew Dean loved her, but didn't realise it wasn't platonic until the swimming pool incident. Dean pulled her insanely close and pressed her breasts to his chest. It felt so good having him stuck to her body, and then Dean started caressing her back and waist. She felt completely drawn to him, she wanted him to go further, she wanted Dean to make her, _his._ But then she remembered Cas, and realized she could never cheat on her husband, so with all her strength she pushed him away. But Dean didn't let go, and that blew her mind off. But then Dean cleared that he nuzzled her because he cares for her in a platonic way. She knew that dream story was bull shit but she didn't wanna ruin anything between them, so she went along with it and hugged him back.

Second time she noticed it when Dean wanted to feed on her. The way he suckled and licked on her breasts were far from platonic, and she let him. She threw her head back and enjoyed the feeling. She felt loved and cared and Dean made everything so sexy.

But when the incident at the bath tub happened and Dean untied her bikini top, she felt like it was going too far. She tried to stop it but she wanted it so badly and Dean always used his adorable puppy dog eyes which she could never resist. But that night he used his alpha strength to hold her and she felt naturally submissive to him. She was wet as a slut watching him gaze at her breasts. 

Then while showering Dean removed her bikini panties and that's when she actually felt guilty. She let this happen, she let this go to far, she's indirectly cheating on Cas. So she stopped him.

Dean's face looked so hurt, so upset that she instantly regretted it. But it was too late, he left the bathroom. She felt bad for yelling at him, but was relieved when he got her that hot chocolate and apologized. She apologized back instantly and their relationship was restored.

But when she woke up in Cas's arms, her guilt came rushing back and she couldn't look at Dean. She felt like she was playing with Dean's emotions while she could never be with him. She wanted him so badly, but she was gonna sacrifice her love for the sake of her family.

But Dean wouldn't let go, he cornered her in the kitchen and asked her. She couldn't deny it anymore, she wanted this, she wanted Dean.

Then during sex, Dean mentioned his father and Sam couldn't help but cry. She wanted to kill herself. Her life was so simple before she got in that car with Cas. She wanted Dean, but could never have him. 

The next morning, in the kitchen she was having a few suicidal thoughts when the phone rang. Cas was so rude to her, she felt like he married her just to make her a babysitter. He didn't care about her at all and then she decided that she deserves to be happy, and she went upstairs.

____________________________________________

It's been over two years now and Cas is still not back.

And he says he's her soul mate. 

_Imprinting is overrated. If someone actually imprinted on her then it's Dean and she imprinted on him too. It was always supposed to be Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam._

____________________________________________

She was lost in her reminiscence when the phone rang. She picked it up and it was Cas. He said "Hey honey! I am coming home tomorrow".


	21. Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean cope up with the fact that Cas is coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuity of the previous chapter. Hope you like it :)

Sam is sitting on the couch holding the phone, it's been hours since Cas hung up but Sam's still holding it. She couldn't process what was happening to her life.

If Cas comes back, everything would get a billion times complicated. He would wanna have sex with her, and she has no idea how she's gonna deny him.

But more importantly, how is she gonna break this news to Dean. Her head felt like it was gonna explode. Dean is extremely possessive of her. He doesn't bare anybody touching her, not even platonically. Dean hates it, even if a minute smell of someone else is on her body.

_____________________________________________

A few hours later, Dean came home from the ministry and rushed to the hall to touch and smell his Sammy. He yelled "Sammy, I am home", he entered the hall and Sammy was sitting on the couch, holding the phone and sobbing. He rushed to her and sat on the floor holding her legs close to her chest. He asked cupping her cheeks "What is it baby?".   
Sam looked up at him, her eyes were red rimmed, she said in a choking tone "Your dad's coming back tomorrow". 

Dean froze hearing this, they just stared at each other's eyes, neither knew what to say. 

After a few moments, Dean broke the awkward silence and patted her cheeks, he smiled and said "Everything will be fine baby, you just relax". Sam felt a bit relieved hearing this, her greatest fear was how Dean would react. Sam smiles back and gets up to prepare dinner.

Dean goes upstairs to take a shower and get ready for dinner and for fucking Sammy after that. He stood under the hot shower and smirked, he thought about what he did to the last guy who touched Sam. Well maybe he wasn't gonna do something like that to his father, but he will make sure their relationship is ruined.

Sam doesn't know this but one time, there was a high school reunion of Sam and her friends at her old school. Sam took Dean with her there. All her friends were extra nice to her because she was some hot shot queen now. Dean didn't mind the hugging and stuff as long as her female friends were doing so, but if any of her male ex-classmates tried to get too friendly, that's when Dean minded. 

One of her ex-classmate Brady, saw her and rushed towards her. He pulled her in for a tight hug, while Dean was standing next to her. That hug lasted for around two and a half mississippis and Dean was furious. He noticed, Brady's wandering hands were roaming all over Sam back, before he rested them just above the mound of her ass. Sam didn't push Brady away because they were childhood friends from school who were seeing each other after so many years. But that didn't make Dean any less pissed. 

He didn't wanna create a scene and embarrass Sam, so he didn't do anything at that point of time, just buried his nails in his palm as he fist his palm to calm his anger down a bit. 

He didn't show his anger to Sam either, he just smiled and stuck with her. But when they were leaving, he noted Brady's car number. 

After fucking Sam, he put her to sleep then slowly walked out of the bedroom. He was very smart with computers, so it was very easy for him to get Brady's address using vehicle number.

For a few days, he stalked Brady and found out all about his life and his friends. One night he disguised himself as an older man and paid a hooker to lure Brady into a dark alley. He told the hooker to run as soon as Brady enters the alley.

The hooker did as she was told and Brady was left alone with a masked shady man in the alley. Dean had an iron rod with him and he beat the crap out of Brady. 

For once, he wanted to kill Brady for touching his Sammy, but he wasn't a murderer so he just broke his leg and left. 

He never told Sam about this, because he knew she would be disappointed. 

He always boasted to Sam about his good achievements but never confessed to his sins, he wanted to be perfect in his Sammy's eyes.

_____________________________________________

Dean would never hurt his father, no matter what. If the situation gets too difficult, he would just take his Sammy and run far away. None of them were greedy about having a kingdom, they just wanted each other. But he wanted to give Sam the life she deserves, so he is gonna fight for her till the end. 

Well he would fight for her, but fighting fair was never his virtue. As long as Sam thought he was good, _he was good._

He wouldn't physically hurt his father but he's gonna play dirty. _No one dares touch his Sammy._

_____________________________________________

He came downstairs and noticed Sam looked much more relieved than before, he smiled to himself thinking how much Sammy trusted him. He said "Sammy, you just behave normal okay. We can't let him find out about us. But promise me one thing", Sam looked at him and asked "Sure, what?". He said "Don't let him fuck you", he looked deep into her eyes with his alpha gaze and said this. Sammy felt a bit uncomfortable and said "I can't really deny him Dean, he's my husband". Dean wanted to smack the table hard, hearing this. But he kept his calm in front of Sam. He looked straight into her eyes and said "Sam, you are very much aware of the fact that I don't like sharing, so don't let him have what's mine". She wasn't gonna let Cas fuck her anyways so she just nodded. She thought maybe, she would make an excuse of having her periods and stall sex for four to five days.

Sam knew Dean was possessive, but she also knew Dean was a very good guy and he only threatened, he could never hurt anybody, even if they touched her. Dean was a kind hearted and responsible young man.

_____________________________________________

After dinner, they were in bed together, completely naked when Sam asked him "Tomorrow evening your dad's coming so no sex for as long as he's here. I am sorry that your birthday is ruined". Dean smiled and said "We have whole day tomorrow, I am gonna fuck you as much as I can before he comes". 

Then Sam suddenly said "Dean I would need suppressants to hide your scent from your dad", Dean nodded and got up to go to the medical store.

He went to the medical store and didn't really bought suppressants, instead he bought some vitamins that looked like suppressants. He wanted his father to know that Dean has touched her. He knew there was no way to know with scent, whether Dean platonically touched her or fucked her. But he wanted Cas to sense Dean's smell on Sam's body. 

_Along with it, he bought a little something else as well, for future use._

____________________________________________

He came back home, stripped and got on the bed with already naked and waiting Sammy, he held her close to his chest. He nuzzled her neck and seductively mumbled in her ears "Mommy, I missed you all day today, I am gonna fuck your fuckin' brains off, you will be dizzy when dad arrives", Sam smiles and says "Well then, what are you waiting for?". Dean didn't have to be told twice and he literally jumped between Sam's legs. He pulled her legs apart and revealed her pink little fuckhole, he said "You missed me?" to the tight wet hole. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled, but her smile turned into moans when suddenly Dean decided to swirl his tongue around the pink and puckered skin. Sam said "Oh god Dean" she buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him close. Dean continued licking and sucking all around her asshole when Sam started jerking her hips towards his mouth and moaned like a wanton whore. 

Dean smirked at Sam's reaction, feeling even more aroused. Then he decided to dip his tongue inside the tight heat of her hole. She screamed at the sudden intrusion and said "You wanna kill me, Deannn". Dean felt even more encouraged and dipped his tongue deeper, he licked and sucked the insides of her wet cunt, and Sam lost her head. She screamed. He pushed his tongue harder inside her asshole like he could just crawl into her hungry little hole. Her cunt was clenching his tongue delightfully, and squeezing it. He was insanely deep inside now, and he ruthlessly tongue fucked her. Sammy's body tensed, her toe tips and finger tips started tingling and her orgasm build. She came screaming Dean's name.

The sound of his name coming out of his mom's mouth went straight to his cock, and he came untouched, screaming his Sammy's name.

He fell on top of her, squeezing her with his sasquatch body. 

He nuzzled her breasts and started suckling, then he said sloppily with her nipples in his mouth "Sammy, remember you asked me what I want for my birthday" Sam smiled and said "Yeah", he continued "Would you give me whatever I want?", Sam said "Dean if I am capable of giving you that, you know I will". Dean thought _Oh you are capable mommy._

He just said "I... Mom I, just want. I wanna fill you up with my babies". He said it so fast that Sam hardly registered, she asked "Excuse me, what?". He said pulling his mouth off of her nipple "I want you to carry my babies". Sam stiffened hearing this.

_This could never happen, she could never carry Dean's babies, he's her son for god's sake._

She said after several moments of thinking "Dean, you are my son and I could never have your babies. I love you and I cherish our moments and I will be loyal to you but you will have to find some other woman someday and marry her. You are too young to understand but life isn't that easy".

_Although it pained her to say this, but she figured it had to be said. She loved Dean with all her heart but she wasn't gonna hold Dean back and ruin his life. Someday Dean would find some beautiful girl of his own age and marry her. She would die when that happens but she wasn't gonna ruin Dean's life, no matter what._

Dean thought _I would rather die, before marrying another woman, and I will make you pregnant mom, whether you say yes or no._

But he didn't say anything, they just held each other close and fell asleep.


	22. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Benny celebrate Dean's birthday and have fun for the last time before Cas arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you want this story to continue then please leave comments and kudos.   
> Tell me how I could improve my work.  
> Thank you for being with me so far.

Next morning, Sam woke up early and baked pie for Dean. Half of it was cherry and other half apple. She topped it with whipped cream and diced mangoes. She also made bacon cheese burgers with extra crispy fried onions. Dean was gonna love it. She made all other Dean's favourites too.

_____________________________________________

A few days ago Sam went shopping to get something special for Dean, for his birthday but she couldn't find anything. When she was returning, she found an antique store, in the shady corner of a dark alley. She felt drawn towards it.

She went inside and there an old man sitting at the counter, he was sipping his whiskey and was dressed in dirty raggedy clothes topped with a cap. He looked at her from top to bottom as soon as she entered. He asked "You looking for something special, for your love", she nodded. He pulled out a golden amulet and said "Take this, it's real special". She pulled her wallet out to pay but he denied and said "It was made for you, girl". She looked at him confused but took it anyways and thanked him. When she started leaving, he called her from behind and said "Be careful out there girl, storm's coming and you are caught up in the middle of it". Sam was starting to get creeps from that guy, she decided to just get out of there.

_____________________________________________

She looked at the amulet, it was shiny and beautiful. That day when she got out of that store, she thought about throwing it away, because that guy really freaked her out, but she couldn't. She felt attracted towards it, like this was exactly what she was looking for Dean's birthday.

She wrapped it up nicely and placed it on the table and started placing all the food on the table aas well.

_____________________________________________

Dean woke up and tried to feel Sam up, but his hands landed on cold sheets. Sam wasn't there. He figured, she woke up early to prepare breakfast. He laid on the bed for a while and thought about his dad's return and he had no idea how he's gonna control himself. He knew he couldn't react, even if his dad touched Sammy because that would just put Sammy in danger. In royalty, fidelity was one of the most important thing and was a punishable offense. He could never let his dad have doubts about his intentions and about their affair. But he will have to figure something out to stop Cas from fucking Sam. Sam already told him about her periods idea but that would just stall it for four days. He's got only four days to figure something out and send his dad back to London.

He showered and got dressed, he thought he's gonna live this day to the fullest and enjoy every part of his Sammy. He went to the kitchen and Sam and Benny welcomed him with hugs and showered him with kisses and I love yous and happy birthdays. Dean saw the feast and said wiggling his eyebrows and with a grin "Mom, you didn't have to do all this, you know all I wanna eat is your pus**" he stopped, seeing Benny was sitting there. Sam laughed hearing his trail off and said "You can have it as much as you want till daddy arrives". Benny looked at them confused and asked "He can have what mommy?". Benny was obliviously adorable four year old and both of them loved him. Dean said "Pie, I can have pie buddy" smirking. Benny said "I want pie too mommy". Dean said "Mommy's pie is mine, you eat this" he placed a plate of pie in front of Benny. Sam laughed loudly and said "Alright, enough Dean" still laughing and Dean grinned. Benny laughed too, not really getting why they're really laughing.

Sam gave Dean his present, Dean's face lightened up as he saw the pack. He opened it and picked up the amulet with the string. He put it around his neck and said "I love it mommy, it's beautiful. Where'd you get it?". Sam frowned a bit then said "In an antique store, a weird guy gave it to me, said it was real special". Dean noticed her frown and asked "What weird guy?", she said "I don't know, just forget it. I liked it, so I took it". She cut the topic.

They ate the yummy meal together and let Dean decide what he wanted to do for his birthday. Sammy asked "Do you wanna invite your friends over for a party?" Dean said "No, I will just throw them a pizza party on Monday, when I go to school. I wanna spend today with you". He thought for a while and said "I want you to do modelling for me, put on all your lingerie and bikinis so I can watch" he almost forgot for a moment that Benny was sitting there too. Dean didn't notice him, until he said "What is lonjari and bikini mommy?". Sam smiled and said "Swimsuit honey, Dean wants to know which swimsuit looks better on me so that I can wear it next time we go swimming". Benny cheered "Yayyy, I wanna watch you in swim suit too mommy, you look so beautiful". Sam blushed and Dean felt a flash of jealousy and competition with his four year old little brother. 

_____________________________________________

They sat on Sam's bed waiting for Sam to come out of her walk in closet, wearing first of her large collection of swimsuits.

Sam came out of the wardrobe wearing a white bikini with red borders. The bikini top was having red string and borders. It had floral red patterns on the white cups. The panty was just a white triangular piece hardly covering anything and was tied up using a thin red string. Dean and Benny just stared at her from neck to pussy for minutes, they were literally drooling. Their gaze was broken, when Sam said "Okay that's enough staring, I am gonna wear a bit modest stuff now". Dean said "I wouldn't dream of it, besides it's my birthday so you have to wear all my favourites", eyes still locked at her breasts. Benny cheered hearing that and said "Yayyy, mom wear more swimsuits. You look beautiful". Sam sighed and rolled her eyes hearing that and watching her boys drooling over her and went back in the wardrobe to try the next one.

She came out of the wardrobe wearing her next lingerie. It was dark brown and leathery, and had a sexy cowgirl kinda finish. Dean loved these kind of kinky stuff, he bought these kind of lingerie online all the time for her. Cas didn't buy her anything in the past two years.

_____________________________________________

After her fashion show was over, Sam fed Benny and put him to sleep. It was already afternoon and Cas was gonna be home in a few hours. Dean wanted a last hot and steamy fuck, since he wasn't gonna get any as long as Cas was here.

Sam was still wearing her last lingerie, purple chiffon panties and string bikini top. Dean was waiting for her while she was putting Benny to sleep. She entered the bedroom and Dean snuck up on her from behind. He pulled the string and her bikini top fell on the ground, leaving her breasts hanging. He cupped her breasts from behind and fondled them, pressing them lightly.

He took the nub between his thumb and index finger and pressed lightly just to get out a moan out of Sammy. He nuzzled her neck from behind and said "I am gonna make this the most intense orgasm of your life". Sam said "You always blow my mind Dean, it's not gonna be the first time", Dean smirked and said "You're right, I am just that mind blowing" she smiled.

He pulled her to bed and held her legs aside, he noticed her panties were already wet. He said "You wet for me bitch? Your cunt is leaking so much sex juices, that you wet your panty huh, dirty girl". Dean buried his face on the panty and licked the wet fabric. Sam moaned and squirmed, she pressed his head on her pussy, wanting more friction.  
Dean said "Oh god mommy, I love it when you are a desperate needy bitch". Sam said "Less talky more eaty, come on". Dean pulled her panty aside and buried his mouth in her wet cunt and nuzzled his nose on her clits. She moaned wantonly and Dean's cock was rock hard and angry red. It was leaking precum and was desperate for friction.

Dean pulled his tongue out and shoved his cock inside, feeling the warm heat of her cunt. He lifted her legs over his shoulder and she wrapped it around his neck. He held her hips up and thrusted in her pussy, hitting her A spot over and over again. She squirmed and screamed, digging her nails in his arms. Dean loved it when she did that, he said "Yeah, dig 'em baby, dig your nail in me". He thrusted harder and faster and stilled every once in a while to make it last longer. He felt her wet and warm cunt holding his throbbing cock tightly and not letting go. The feeling was amazing, it was so warm, so wet and so tight. Dean knew he wasn't gonna last long, so he increased his thrusts. The pounding became erratic and Sam came with a scream. Dean came right after filling her pussy with his hot seed. He continued his thrusts and pushed his cum as deep as it would go in the tight tunnel. After he rode his orgasm, he pulled out and watched the cum leak out of her used hole. It was the most beautiful sight ever.

They cuddled for a while then got up to shower and get dressed. 

It was almost time.

Benny woke up after a while and all three of them were sitting on the couch waiting.

Then they heard a car stop at the driveway.

Cas is back.


	23. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you want this story to continue then don't just read, but leave comments and kudos as well.
> 
> I am craving for your comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank you for being with me so far :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I got a few requests for Sam to get pregnant.
> 
> So I wanted to ask your opinion.

Do you want Sam to get pregnant now or after Dean is a bit older.

You can also suggest me, whatever you want in this story. 

Any other changes also welcome.

Don't forget to comment and leave kudos.

Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. :D


	24. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam made a decision.

Cas entered the palace and saw Sam, Dean and Benny waiting for him. He rushed towards Sam and pulled her in for a tight and desperate hug. Sam felt a sense of guilt and shame as Cas held her, she felt like a cheater.

Cas's hands touched Sam's entire torso, like he couldn't decide what to touch first. He hugged her insanely tight, pressing her breasts against his chest and nuzzled her neck. He buried his nose in her neck and smelled her in, then he said "I missed you so much, baby girl. God you smell so good". Sam didn't reply for a few moments, she was feeling too guilty. But then she pushed her guilt away and said "Doesn't seem like you missed me too much, you managed to stay away for two years". Cas pulled away and cupped her face "Baby I am sorry, but I had no other option. I am the king and" Sam cut him off and said "Yeah, I know. You are the king". They stared at each other for a while.

Their gaze was broken when Dean interfered, he was getting too irritated with Cas touching his mom anyways. He said "Hey dad". That was the first time after entering the palace, Cas looked at him properly. He released Sam and held Dean's shoulder and said "Look at you young man, you have grown so big, almost taller than me. I heard you are doing well with your studies as well as ministry. I am proud of you son". 

Then he turned to look at Benny and said sarcastically in a kid like tone "And who might this big guy be?" he smiled. Benny obviously didn't recognize him, he was too young back then when Cas left. But he knew this was his father so he just behaved like Dean and said "Hey dad", Cas asked "Hey buddy, how are you doing?". Benny said "I am fine dad". 

After talking to his boys he turned back to Sam and noticed the stress in her face and said "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute" Sam just nodded.

_____________________________________________

Cas and Sam entered their bedroom and he locked the door. Dean was standing right outside, with his ears pinned to the door. He wanted to know everything they talked about. Then he remembered that he doesn't have to stand there and struggle to listen. He ran upstairs to his room and pulled out his laptop and headphones. 

Sam didn't know but Dean has installed a cameras in their room a few months back. He wanted to cherish all their sex memories and watch them over and over again. He forgot it could come in handy now. 

_____________________________________________

Cas pulled Sam in for a hug again and said "I am truly sorry Sammy, I need you to understand how hard it has been for me. There wasn't a day I didn't want you in my arms". He caressed her hair and said "Let me make it up to you baby". Sam didn't know what to say, it was too late for making up, she just said "I got my periods Cas, can't have sex". Cas looked irritated, he released her and said "Are you fuckin' kidding me? I come back after two years and you are playing periods card". 

Sam felt a bit hurt at Cas's reaction but she was used to it anyways. It was always about sex with him. Guess Dean has spoiled her a lot, he cherished her and took care of her too much, that a little rude behaviour from Cas hurt her so much. Before Dean showed her love she was strong, she could handle any kind of rudeness, but now she was too delicate. Dean pampered her way too much.

Sam said "Well, sorry I don't control my MC". Cas sighed and said "I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just thinking we should make another baby". Sam looked at him and said "No Cas, I don't want anymore children. You're not gonna be here anyways, all the pressure of raising the child will be on me. Dean and Benny are already handfuls". Cas said "Come on Sammy, Dean is already fifteen and you can take care of another child". Sam didn't bother replying to this and just said "I have to prepare dinner" and she walked out of the door. 

Dean was glad his mom denied Cas straight, he was gonna be the one to make her pregnant.

_____________________________________________

Cas gave Sam space for four days, while Dean did loads of research in the ministry to send his dad back to Europe. Dean found out an amazing business opportunity in Italy, he was sure that dealing with the duke could make their kingdom loads and loads of profit. He thought he could easily send a business request to the duke and ask him to contact the king, if interested. _So he did._

Cas got response from the duke in no time at all. The Italian Duke Ezekiel was very interested in doing business with King Castiel so he asked him to come to Italy at his earliest convenience.

____________________________________________

Dean was at the ministry when Sam called him and said "Your dad's leaving tonight, what did you do?". Dean smirked and replied "Nothing much, it wouldn't have worked if he wasn't so ambitious", Sam said "Okay, come home soon, I can't really stall him off anymore. He might wanna fuck me before leaving, he wants to make me pregnant". Dean felt a flash of rage, thinking about someone else touching his mom, he said "Mom I will be home in an hour, just stall him for another hour please". Sam said "I will try" and hung up.

Cas came out of the bathroom and said "I am leaving in an hour Sammy, I wanna have sex with you before leaving. It's been two years". Sam said "If you wanted me so badly, you wouldn't wanna leave me" Cas got annoyed as usual and said "You know how important this deal is, it will solve our country's financial issues". Sam raised her voice and said "That's what you said last time, your kingdom's issues never seem to get solved". 

Cas lost his cool hearing this and grabbed Sam's wrists. He picked her up holding her waist and threw her on the bed. He said "Listen omega, you don't get to talk to me like that. I am the king and you are nothing. If I hadn't married you, you'd still be living in some shady apartment and eating out of tin cans". He grabbed his belt and tied her wrists above her head to the headboard and ripped her clothes off.

He pulled her legs wide open and rubbed his finger roughly over her clits. She bit her lips at the uncomfortable pain due to direct contact of his rough hands with her clits. Her eyes watered at his behaviour. 

He said "I will breed you tonight, my beautiful omega and you will carry my babies. You will raise them without complaining because that's what you were born to do, bitch". He thrusted his cock into her tight pussy using all his alpha strength. He pounded in and out of her, releasing all his anger and frustration on her delicate little pussy. He fucked her hard and she was feeling so helpless and frustrated. Cas's thrusts increased and he came with groan deep inside her. He said "You better be pregnant bitch, I want another child and you're gonna give it to me". He pulled out and wiped his cock on her thighs. He got up and got dressed, he untied her wrists and said "It's almost time for my flight Sammy, I am leaving now. Better give me the good news soon baby" and he left, leaving her there used and dirty. 

Sam sat on the bed and buried her face in her knees and cried. It was the greatest mistake of her life to marry him. She cried at her life choices. Her broke, shady apartment life was much better than this . 

Then suddenly, epiphany struck and she made a decision.

She got up and got dressed then walked into Benny's room. He was sleeping, she kissed his forehead and pulled the covers over him then she went to the kitchen. She pulled out a knife from the drawer and cut her wrists.

She fell down on the floor, unconscious.

About twenty minutes later Dean came back and noticed that dad's car wasn't in the driveway so he excitedly went inside. He figured Cas left, now finally he could be with his Sammy after five fuckin' days.

He went inside and saw Sammy wasn't in the hall, nor in her bedroom. So he went to the kitchen.

His eyes opened wide at the sight in front of him.

Sammy was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. 

Dean rushed towards her and screamed.

SAM. 


	25. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit against your requests, but I wanted to do something like this, so I hope you don't hate it.

Dean and Benny were sitting next to Sam. Their eyes were rimmed red due to crying all night and dark circles surrounded Dean's eyes because he donated his blood to Sam. They had the same blood type and Sam almost completely bled out. Doctor Edlund told Dean that her blood type was pretty rare and there was no other way of saving her. Dean didn't even let him finish his sentence and volunteered to give his own blood to her.

Doctor Edlund was examining Sam for the fourth time today, he said "Her condition is much better than the last time I checked her, I am certain she will be fine". Dean released a breath of relief and thanked him. He also requested him to keep this to himself, he didn't want, _queen trying to commit suicide_ to be a new gossip topic.

The doctor said Dean to call the king as soon as possible and left. Dean was never, ever gonna call his father. Next time he sees him, he's gonna put a bullet through Cas's head. 

____________________________________________

They were still sitting next to her and waiting for her to wake up. Benny rested his head on Sam's thigh and sobbed silently while Dean rubbed his thumb gently on the back of her hands.

Dean just wanted to know, why Sam would do anything like this. How could Sam be so selfish and decide to leave him? If something would've happened to her, he would've shot Benny and then killed himself.

Dean couldn't bear thinking about Sam wanting to leave him, he just wanted her to wake up so that he could kick some sense into her.

____________________________________________

A few hours passed by, then Sam opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and saw Dean and Benny sleeping on either side of her and her wrists were covered in bandage. That is when she realized what she has done. She had a panic attack and burst into tears. Dean and Benny jerked their eyes open hearing her cry and they hug her. She sobbed holding them and apologized for what seemed like a millionth time. She said "I am sorry, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I lost my head. I am sorry". Dean's eyes pooled with tears again and he buried his face into her neck and said "I am sorry I left you alone with him mom, I will never leave you again" he held her tight. 

Benny held on to Sam as well and cried "Mom wanted to die, mom hates Benny". Sam pulled Benny close and cried holding him tight "I could never hate you baby, I am sorry. I will never leave you again". They stayed like that for a while, all three of them crying and holding tight.

Then suddenly Sam realized something and pulled away. She looked at Dean and asked "You didn't tell your dad, did you? who else knows?". Dean said "I didn't tell Cas, and I told the doctor not to tell anyone and he agreed to keep it a secret". Sam breathed in relief and hugged them back. 

____________________________________________

Few days passed by, but Dean didn't mention Cas or ask Sam about what happened. He wanted Sam to heal completely before he corners her. _He was still pissed at her stupid decision._

____________________________________________

Dean came back from the ministry one evening and decided that tonight he's gonna ask her. After dinner they put Benny to bed and sprawled on the couch to relax and watch some TV. 

As they cuddled and watched Doctor Who, Dean thought about how he should initiate. 

After a few moments of thinking and kicking himself in his head for even wanting to bring it up, he finally asks.

"Mom, why did you attempted suicide?".

Sam sat up, her face looked like she was expecting this question. She said "Honestly Dean, I am tired of living. I never wanted to leave you, but I couldn't take it anymore". Dean looked at her confused and asked "Take what anymore? Do you regret our relationship?". Sam cupped his face and said "You are the best thing that ever happened to me Dean, being with you is the most righteous thing for me. I just don't want this life anymore. I am not royalty, I don't belong here Dean". Dean looked at her and caressed her hair and pushed it gently behind her ear. He said "You are my queen mom, royal blood doesn't mean anything, but why are you talking like this? did Cas say something to you?" Sam noticed the rage in Dean's face as he mentioned his dad. Sam knew that Dean might do something if she tells him about what his dad said. She thought, there's no way she could tell Dean that Cas practically raped her. So she just smiled and said "No Dean, nothing. I just lost my head and wanted it all to be over, I am sorry, it won't happen again". She pulled Dean closer to her and laid her head on the back of the couch. Dean knew Sam is lying, but he just laid his head on her breasts and cuddled. 

But Dean couldn't stop thinking about it, he sat up again and asked "Did Cas hurt you?" Sam couldn't lie anymore, she wanted to cry so hard but she couldn't, so she didn't say anything for a while. Then she started "Dean, your dad wanted to make me pregnant, so he.. uh fucked me" she skipped all the rude talks and the raping, she continued "he thinks he made me pregnant, I am still thinking about what I am gonna say to him if he calls". Dean slid his hand around her neck and said "Are you pregnant?", Sam said "I can't be, I was on pills". Dean continued "Well then, let me make you pregnant mom, Cas will never know it's not his". Sam looked at him frowning her eyebrows and said "Dean, are you even listening to yourself? I am your mom. I told you I am not gonna carry your babies. I don't want you to bring it up again". 

They didn't talk about it anymore, that night.

____________________________________________

Next morning was weekend, so Dean had a day off. He didn't sleep all night, he ran their conversation in his head over and over again. He wasn't stupid, he understood that Cas raped her, he noticed the shame and pain in her face when he asked her, whether Cas hurt her. He also noticed the trail off in her voice, when she said Cas fucked her. 

He made a decision in his head, he was gonna get revenge. He's gonna claim Sam as his. 

Earlier he never wanted to hurt his father, but now, if it's the last resort then he will hurt him. When he is old enough, he is going to throw his dad off of the thrown and claim the kingdom, making Sam his queen. 

But kingdom is not his main target, if he can't win then he would just take his Sammy and run away. He'd live a normal life without all this kingdom drama. He felt like that might be a better option. He would get to spend more time with his Sammy, maybe he'd be a mechanic and own his own auto repair shop. That would be pretty apple pie, he smiled at the thought.

But first things first, he's gonna claim Sammy as his. He knew that Sam would never agree to carry his babies so he was already prepared.

He went to his room and pulled a packet of really safe painkillers that looked just like Sam's contraceptive pills. He bought them when he went to buy fake suppressants for Sam. He wondered, if Cas smelled him on her. He realized, perhaps Cas just thought he hugged her or something, he was a clingy kid anyways.

Sam went out with Benny to the playground, so he figured it was the best time to replace the pills. He went to Sam's room and replaced the pills with the painkillers. He thought, tomorrow he'd make Sam pregnant because today she has already taken her pill. 

Sam would never know, she would think that the pills failed and Cas got her pregnant.

She would never know that it's her son's child, growing inside her.

Sam would be _his._


	26. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to make Sam pregnant.

A few days later, one morning Sam woke up with the feeling of a thick cock sliding in and out of her. 

Dean couldn't wait anymore to fill his mom up with his babies. He was certain that the effects of the contraceptive didn't last anymore. She's been taking painkillers for the last few days. Dean wasn't sure but he assumed that Sam was already pregnant. She smelled more intense and yummy than before. 

Sam moaned at the extremely full feeling. Dean wasn't a goofy little kid anymore and his cock has grown huge in proportion to his 6'2" structure.

At fifteen Dean was two inches taller than his father, he took great sense of pride in that fact. 

Dean looked up at Sam and noticed she was awake and moaning, he said "Good morning mommy, do you like your breakfast?". Sam hummed in agreement. Dean said "Mom, I want you to let me do something", Sam said "Anything" half aroused. 

Dean smirked and said "Let me knot you?". 

Sam stiffened hearing this. She was never a fan of knotting, especially not by her son. Cas didn't really give her a choice, but Dean always asked her before trying anything. She's denied Dean several times during the past two years and Dean respected her decision but now Dean thought that since she was unknowingly pregnant, maybe her subconscious omega instincts would agree.

Sam seemed to think about it for a moment and then said "Okay Dean". Dean was overwhelmed, it was the first time his omega and he were gonna be tied up together. He would cum inside her and lock the cum in her cunt using his thick knot. Just the thought of it was pushing him to the edge. 

His mom agreeing to knotting, cleared all his doubts about the smell. He was certain now that Sam submitted to him completely and maybe Cas's visit and his behaviour made it easier.

Dean's pounding increased as his knot began to swell. He thrusted a few more times feeling her cunt tighten up around his swollen cock. Her cunt was hot and slick, pressing against his throbbing cock. Then it became almost impossible to pull out as his knot was full, he came inside her and they were joined together.

Dean slowly traced a finger from her belly button to her lower abdomen, to her clits. He pinched her clits lightly, putting enough pressure so that she jerked her hips and whined. Then his finger traced the rim of her hole where they were joined together. Sam shivered as he tickled her much sensitive rim. His knot was holding the cum in as he did his breeding. Sam felt incredibly full and the feeling of her son's cum trapped inside her hole, pushed her to the edge. She came all over Dean's stomach with a scream. 

They stayed like that for about thirty minutes, then the knot started deflating. Dean rolled his hips as he gave her hole a final few thrusts. When his cock was fully slack, he pulled out with a pop. 

He lifted her hips to his eye level to watch his cum seep out of her hole. But nothing came out, her bitch cunt swallowed it all. Dean was overjoyed at the feeling that his mom's cunt swallowed up his babies with no contraceptive to kill them. This was the best sex he's ever had.

*********************************************

_A few weeks later._

 

Sam woke up with the extreme urge to throw up. She ran towards the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Dean woke up hearing the uncomfortable sounds his mom was making. He ran to the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor with her head resting on the toilet seat. He sat next to her and rubbed the back of his palm on her cheeks and asked innocently, pulling his best puppy dog look "What's wrong mommy?". Sam looked at him, and that's when he noticed she had tears in her eyes. She said "I think, I am pregnant". 

Dean pulled his most shocked face and asked "What? How? Weren't you on pills?". Sam said "I think your dad made me pregnant. He already made me pregnant once with Benny, and it's easier for an alpha to make his omega pregnant for the second time, so maybe the pills didn't work as well as they were supposed to on his seed". 

Dean thought _It's mine, not Cas's. I am your baby daddy, it's my seed that fertilized you. It's my baby that's growing inside you. You are my omega. MINE._

But he obviously wasn't gonna say that, he was glad that Sam thought it was Cas's. That way she won't think about aborting the child, as she would have done if it was her son's.

Dean hugged her close and said "Don't worry mom, I am old enough and I will help you take care of your son". Sam hugged him back and said "I can't believe, I am so lucky to have you, you would help taking care of someone else's kid". He smirked burying his face on her neck and said "If it's yours, it's mine".

*********************************************

Sam called Cas that night and told him that she's pregnant. Cas said "I am so proud of you baby, I knew you could get pregnant just by one fuck. You take good care of yourself okay, eat well and rest. Don't do any work. I will tell all the servants to take good care of you. I won't be able to be with you this time, but I will come during your delivery. So you be careful till then. I love you Sammy" he hung up.

Sam didn't say much, just said hmms and uh hus. She knew there was no point in wasting energy by talking to him. 

********************************************

_Nine months later._

Sam was round and huge. She was due any day. The doctor told her to get complete bed rest and no stress. 

Cas never came in these nine months. Only thing he did was call and give her advice on eating and resting and keeping the baby safe. He asked about the baby's health all the time, but he never once asked about Sam's.

Dean was the one who truly took care of her. He stayed with her as much as he could, he controlled his sexual urges when she was too moody to have sex, he respected her requests. Dean took care of Sam like a true soul mate would, like he did all the time, not just when she's pregnant.

Five year old, little Benny helped as well. He loved his mommy and was very excited to have a little brother or sister to play with. 

Cas was hoping it was a boy. He wanted another alpha male in the family to spread the seed. But Sam kinda sensed, it would be a girl. She worried sometimes about, what would happen if she gave birth to a girl. 

********************************************

A few weeks later her water broke in the middle of the night.

Dean called Dr. Edlund and told him about the emergency. The doctor rushed to the palace. Benny and Dean sat next to Sam, holding her hands the whole time. One of the nurses called Cas.

Cas rushed from Italy to come back to his kingdom. He was excited as well as anxious all the way. He reached the palace at dawn.

After whole night of pushing, the baby finally came out. The doctor picked her up and gave her to Cas. She is a beautiful baby with pale skin and pink lips just like her mother but Sam noticed a flash of disappointed in Cas's features.

Dean never got up from her side, not even to see his own child. He just held Sam close and murmured in her ears "You're okay mom, I'll take care of you sweetheart. I love you so much". Sam felt reassured hearing this as the doctor prescribed medicines for her recovery and health. Everybody congratulated them and left the palace.

Now there was Sam, Dean, Cas, Benny and the baby left in the room. Cas walked towards Sam and gave the baby to her and said "Here, feed your daughter". 

Sam felt so hurt hearing this, her eyes watered as Cas turned to leave. He said "I am leaving for Italy now, I have more work to do and get your health better soon, I will be back to get you pregnant again". 

Dean's blood boiled hearing this and he yelled "Cas, don't talk to her like that". Cas turned, looking confused at his son's changed behaviour. Dean continued "You treat her like crap while all she does is fulfil your requests". He was getting on Cas's nerves now. Cas said annoyingly "You don't talk to me like that son. I am your father". Dean said "I don't give a rat's ass about who you are. You don't talk to Sam like that". Cas looked at him angrily and said "What's wrong with what I said, huh? I want a son, a prince for this kingdom. She's my bitch and she's gonna fulfil my desires". 

Then before anybody could realize anything, Dean punched Cas hard on his nose.

Sam's eyes opened wide in fear and anticipation and Benny hid his face in her arms.

Dean said "I said you don't talk to her like that". Cas's nose started bleeding as he just stood there, trying to figure out what happened to his obedient and perfect soldier of a son.

Dean said "Go back to Italy Cas, before I hurt you for real". Cas stared at him for a while and then gazed daggers at Sam. Then he turned towards Sam and said in a raised voice "You taught him this. Turned a son against his own father. YOU BITCH". Dean cut him off and screamed "CASTIEL".

Cas looked straight in Dean's eyes and said in a low yet firm tone "I am gonna let that pass this time because you are my son, but remember one thing, you two are nothing without me. If I kick you out now, you would be begging on the streets and nobody would show you any kindness. It's my kingdom, so it's MY RULES. UNDERSTAND?"

He threw daggers at both of them with his gaze and left.

Dean walked back to the bed and hugged Sam close, the baby was crying because of all this shouting. Benny sobbed in his mommy's arms. 

As soon as Dean hugged Sam, she started sobbing, burying her face in his shirt. He rubbed her back and said "I will figure something out mom, you don't worry". 

They stayed like that for a while till Sam's sobbing stopped. Then Dean looked at the baby and said "She's beautiful, just like you mom". Sam smiled and asked "You wanna hold her?", Dean smiled and pulled his arms out as Sam placed her on his lap. 

Dean said "So beautiful, just like an angel, just like her mom, lovely Emma".


	27. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this chapter is something you did not expect and maybe you might not like it. But I was itching to do something like this. 
> 
> So please o please o please don't hate me :* ^_^ :P

A year passed by, and Cas never called, never even bothered to ask about the baby. 

Sam, Dean, Benny and Emma were living happily in their lives together.

Dean graduated early with flying colours and got in almost every school in the country. But he chose the nearby law college to pursue his degree, just so he could stay close to his Sammy and now their daughter as well. _Of course Sam didn't know._

Sam knew nothing about getting acceptance from other colleges, because if Dean told Sam then she would force him to put his career before her. She would never come in between Dean and his dreams. So Dean decided to keep it a secret, after all his only dream was Sam.

_And of course Sam had no idea at all, that Emma was Dean's daughter and not sister._

This oblivion turned Dean on even more. Whenever Sam talked to Emma in a kid like tone about her brother Dean, he couldn't help but smirk. He loved it when Sam was innocent and clueless about something he did. 

_Like making her pregnant, swapping her pills or when he drugged and raped her. Remember that._

Sometimes he thought about what would happen if Sam ever found out about his little miscalculation of sleeping pills. He still regretted getting her unconscious for almost two days, but he always tried to convince himself that it was a mistake and Sam would never find out about it. He still regrets it though whenever he looks at the medicine drawer.

_Bygones._

*********************************************

Emma was almost a year old now and was growing like a weed, she had Dean's eyes and Sam's face. She looked insanely beautiful just like her mother. Sam and Dean cherished her and Benny was happy to have someone to play with and be a hot shot big brother. There life couldn't be any more perfect. Dean loved his family and felt how lucky he was.

*********************************************

Dean was at the ministry and having a meeting with the neighbouring kingdom's foreign minister. They were discussing about starting more international business firms to increase their profits. They were making a deal to invest in local businesses and expand them internationally so that local enterprises could benefit from that. It was a very good deal and all the citizens of their kingdom were very happy with their decision.

It would exceptionally benefits every middle class and lower middle class family of the kingdom. Also the higher class would get extra income. So it was a win win deal for both kingdoms. 

Dean knew this deal would give his career the boost he needs. Both of the kingdoms supported Dean completely and if this deal were successfully completed then no one could come in his way of being the next king. Not even Cas. People's support was the most important thing. 

*********************************************

Not that Cas minded, he was overjoyed hearing about the deal, that would give their kingdom extreme financial boost. He forgot all about his anger and praised Dean. He was so proud of Dean and said that he would come back as soon as he could to help him. But Dean played cool and said "Dad I am old enough to handle these things, besides you should work in Italy, it would be more beneficial for our kingdom". Cas asked "Are you sure, you can handle it champ?", Dean said "I handled it till now didn't I, you know I am more capable than my age. I thought of this amazing deal anyways and our ministers like working with me so I would manage. Don't worry". Cas was so proud hearing his grown up alpha son taking care of everything, he said "I know son, I am proud of you. By the way, how are you? and Benny? and is your mom still pissed? She never called after the last time. I thought maybe I should come back and apologize to her", Dean cut him off and said "Mom's not pissed dad, she just busy taking care of Emma, you could just call and apologize. I am sure she understands that you are a very busy man". Cas was really glad, hearing his son all understanding and supportive. He said "You're right, I'll just call her. Sam's a lamb, so forgiving, she would forgive me easily, all I have to do is say sorry. Thanks son and good luck". Dean sighed soundlessly in relief, he managed to convince his father not to come and said "Thanks dad" and hung up.

*********************************************

The hall's phone rang while Sam was playing with Emma. Benny was at his primary school and Dean was at the ministry. She left Emma with her Barbie dolls and stuffed animals and walked to the hall to pick up the phone.

It was Cas on the other side. He said "Hey baby, still pissed at me?", Sam didn't know what to say, Cas called after a year and she didn't want this conversation to turn into a fight so she just said "Hi Cas". Cas continued "How are you doing? Miss me?". Sam said "Everything's fine". Cas said "I miss you like hell baby, can't wait to fill you up with my seed again and make you pregnant". Sam said "Cas I am not ready yet to have another baby, carrying Emma made me weak. I am not sure I can carry another baby". Cas was furious hearing this but he just breathed and tried not to yell. He said "I am not saying that you need to get pregnant right now, you get better then we can try. Take care of yourself and get better soon. I love you", and hung up. Sam thought while hanging up the phone _Next time I would put a bullet in my brain instead of cutting my wrists._

She shrugged and tried to remove Cas's words from her thought. She trusted Dean and knew that Dean would figure something out before letting Cas do anything to her.

*********************************************

She put Emma to bed and started preparing dinner. She was distracted by her thoughts while she was chopping vegetables for the salad. She was thinking about why couldn't Cas just leave her alone and let her be happy with Dean and her kids when she cut her index finger.

It started bleeding insanely, and she realised it needed stiches. Dean was still at the ministry so she thought she would just call Dr. Edlund.

The doctor came as soon as he could and applied Neosporin on the cut after stitching it up. She offered him coffee and he accepted.

They were sitting on the couch and having coffee and chips while talking about random stuff. Then suddenly the doctor asked her about her blood pressure. She frowned her eyebrows and said "My blood pressure is normal. Why wouldn't it be?". The doctor said "Don't get me wrong, I am just concerned about your health. Last time your blood pressure dropped drastically and you were unconscious for almost two days". Sam asked "Wasn't I sick?", doctor said "I don't think you had flu or cold or anything like that, just that your blood pressure was incredibly low. Maybe you took too many sleeping pills. If you have trouble sleeping then I could prescribe you safe sleeping pills and you need to take them in fixed quantities not all at a time". Sam just stared at him and didn't say anything.

After finishing his coffee he left and Sam was left alone again with new things to think about.

*********************************************

_She was confused, although she didn't say it in front of the doctor but she never took sleeping pills. She was a sound sleeper, slept like a drunk baby. She didn't even know there were sleeping pills in the house._

She rushed to the medicine drawer and saw there was an old bottle of strong sleeping pills.

_But she never took them. Why did the doctor think she overdosed on sleeping pills?_

She tried to remember that night. 

Dean and she had that amazing bath together, Benny was there, Cas was in Europe. 

She yelled at Dean in the shower and Dean stormed out. She felt so bad for her behaviour and so she decided to apologize. But Dean apologized first and made her that amazing hot chocolate and then..."

_Then..._

_Then what?_

She doesn't remember anything after that. 

_What happened that night?_

She can't remember anything after Dean's apology and hot chocolate. Next thing that happened was that she woke up in Cas's arms the day after the next day. 

_What happened in between these two events?_

_Why did the doctor mention sleeping pills?_

_When did she take those pills?_

She had a bath, fought with Dean, Dean apologized and gave her hot chocolate.

Hot chocolate.

_Hot chocolate. ___

__Epiphany struck and her eyes opened wide._ _

__Hot chocolate had sleeping pills._ _

___Dean drugged her._ _ _

___DEAN DRUGGED HER._ _ _

__DEAN._ _


	28. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So!
> 
> How am I doing so far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me suggestions on what you want Sam to do now.

Do you want her to react or do you want Sam to be okay with Dean raping her and forgive him.

REACT or FORGIVE.

I am planning on writing REACT.

There's gonna be loads of drama and angst in the coming chapters as Sam and Dean struggle with their relationship.

But I wanted to know your opinion too. 

I would try to fit in all your ideas as well. :D

Also guys if you like my work and want me to continue writing then leave comments or kudos.

Because writing kinda gets boring if nobody reads or likes my work.

So hit kudos and tell me your opinion.

 

~~~~Love Clara~~~~


	29. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't handle it anymore. She's literally done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an angsty chapter. So be prepared.

Sam couldn't believe it, Dean can't do it. He could never drug her, why would he drug her. He couldn't drug her just because she didn't let him grope her between her legs. 

_Did Dean rape her?_

_Rape._

__

But he was just twelve back then.

He couldn't. He would never do such a thing. He could never do such a thing.

Not to his mom.

Sam just sat on the kitchen floor, burying her face in her knees and sobbed. She was literally shivering at the thought of what Dean did. She couldn't believe it, Dean couldn't do it.

But there was no one else at home that night, and Dean was with her all the time except when he made that hot chocolate. There was no one else who could have slipped the pills in her drink. 

_He raped her, Dean raped her._

_Her son raped her._

She buried her face in her hands and screamed loudly. She felt so ashamed and so guilty of everything. She turned Dean into the devil, she seduced him and took his innocence away. 

She wonders how many times Dean fucked her that she doesn't know about?

Was caring about her, showing her kindness, all an act?

She noticed Dean's touchy feely behaviour since the start and she encouraged it. He stared at her inappropriately and she liked it. She was so desperate for love that she ruined her son. 

She should've just said no to Cas the night he proposed, she should've just said that she doesn't belong with royal people. She was used to living in shady apartments, eating out of tin cups and she should have continued doing that.

She shouldn't have gotten into that car with him.

Sam started having suicidal thoughts again but then she realized, she shouldn't hurt herself for something, someone else did. She never hurt anyone in her entire life, she was a good girl, honest, nice, kind. Her only fault was falling in love with the king and getting her heart broken and then finding solace in her son. 

All she ever did was love and all they ever did was manipulate her, use her, _rape her._

Then she made a decision. She is gonna get away from all of them, she is gonna leave and never come back. Probably after a while they would forget about her and move on.

She thought about Benny and Emma but then she figured that the kids would just make it easier for Cas and Dean to find her. Their grandparents are gonna take care of them anyways and they have plenty of servants too. 

So she decided that she would go away wearing a disguise so that nobody recognizes her. She would go to some other kingdom, get a job and start a new life. _A normal life._

*********************************************

She got up and went to her room. She packed some basic clothing and some money for the move. She went to Emma's room, gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheeks. She said "Mommy is going somewhere baby. You be good okay, your grandpa and granny will take care of you. I love you baby" and left. Emma didn't really understand what happened but she sensed the pain in her mommy's voice. As soon as her mommy left she started crying.

Sam already left the palace so she didn't hear her daughter, scream and cry for her. She just left.

She wore a scarf around her face and got on a bus. She didn't know where the bus was heading but she figured wherever she ended up she would start a life there. She would work as hard as she has to, but she would support herself on her own. At least she would live a life of dignity and self respect.

The bus moved and she just stared outside the window. Her eyes were moist and red rimmed, but she wasn't really crying for Dean or Cas anymore. She was just upset about her own foolishness and oblivion. Her love for Dean was completely dead as her love for Cas. 

It felt like she didn't have anymore love left in her, she felt completely emotionless and dead inside. She didn't feel like crying at all. 

_She was done._

*********************************************

After a few hours Dean came back from work. He was dying to give Sammy the good news about the new deal. He couldn't wait to see Sammy's face when he would tell her how this deal could change their lives.

He would also boast about how he averted the threat of Cas coming back. He would tell her how he played his words and made sure that Cas stays in Italy. He would tell her how he impressed everyone at the Ministry and the foreign minister of the other kingdom. He thought, she would be so happy. Maybe she would be so impressed that she would give him a lap dance. _Oh god Sammy... What wouldn't he do to get a lap dance from her, wearing his favourite lilac lace panties._

He thought maybe after that, they could have a naked night swim at the pool. He could splash water all over her breasts and watch those perky diamond nipples shine under moonlight. She would laugh and he would watch her wet tits jump and jiggle. _Oh what a sight it would be._

He entered the palace and literally ran to the bedroom, he was hoping to find Sammy in her tiniest lingerie and jump her bones right then. 

But Sam wasn't in the bedroom. She wasn't in the hall or kitchen either. That's when he noticed Emma's cries.

He ran towards the nursery and saw Emma sitting on the floor and crying. He picked her up and hugged her tight, rubbing her back gently. It seemed like she has been crying for hours. 

Panic covered Dean's features.

Where is Sam?


	30. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't have any idea where Sam is and it's driving him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys for being with me for so long.
> 
> It's your support that encouraged me to write. 
> 
> It's thirty chapters already and I hope I didn't disappoint you or insult you with my work in any way.
> 
> As you know I love you comments and your opinions are always welcome, just don't be rude. You can express your opinions and choices without being mean.
> 
> And for all the nice readers, I love you guys so much and thank you very very much for your support and opinions.
> 
> ~~~~Love Clara~~~~

Dean gently rubbed his daughter's back to calm her down. She was crying non stop while Dean was trying to calm her.

Dean tried Sam's phone and heard it ringing in her bedroom. Sam didn't take her phone.

Dean thought, probably she just went out and forgot her phone. He tried not to panic too much and gave Emma a bottle of milk. After crying too much and then drinking milk, Emma tired herself out and fell asleep.

Dean put her on the crib and went to the hall. He sat on the couch and stared at the door, impatiently waiting for Sam to come back.

*********************************************

_Two hours later._

Dean started freaking out. Sam never stayed out this long. It was dark outside and Sam was on her own, he was worried.

He thought he should call one of the guards at the palace entrance and ask them if Sam told them where she went.

The guard said that he saw the queen leave with a bag this afternoon, she didn't say where she was going. He asked if she called a cab because she did not take her car. The guard said no, he just saw her walk out the estate about an hour after Dr. Edlund left.

Dean was confused, thinking why did Dr. Edlund come to the palace, was Sam okay?

He called the doctor and asked him about what happened to Sam and whether he has any idea about where she went. The doctor said "Sam hurt her finger earlier today so I went to the palace to stitch it up". Dean asked "Did she mention about going somewhere?". The doctor replied "No, she said nothing about going anywhere. We talked about general stuff, I asked about her health and recommended her to take better care of herself after her last blood pressure drop". Hearing this Dean froze and asked in a low tone "What did you say about blood pressure?". He continued "I just said that if she has trouble sleeping then I could prescribe her mild sleeping pills. She shouldn't take too many sleeping pills at a time".  
_  
Dean felt the ground shift from under his feet and he was falling down to perdition. His hands shivered around the phone as he struggled to stand on his weak legs. He couldn't breathe, his lungs felt like collapsing. He felt severely dizzy, he couldn't handle himself anymore. He fell down on the floor on his knees._

*********************************************

He was not able to comprehend what just happened, his entire world came tumbling down. 

_Sam knows._

She knows about the shameless deeds he did to her, she knows that he drugged her with sleeping pills and raped her. She knows.

_So she left him._

She left him.

She hates him so much that she left everything behind, making it almost impossible to find her. She doesn't wanna be found.

_She hates him._

*********************************************

Dean decided to call Cas, nothing was more important than Sam's safety now, not even his stupid feud with his father.

Cas picked up and Dean said "Dad, mom's gone", Cas frowned his eyebrows and asked "Gone where?". Dean said "I don't know, she wasn't here when I came home. It's been hours, it's already midnight now. I don't know where she is. I am gonna call the cops and make them search the entire kingdom". Anger took over Cas's features at Sam's negligence and he said "No". Dean frowned in confusion hearing this and asked "What do you mean no?". Cas said "Don't call the police, Sam left at her own free will. That girl's got an attitude. Let her stay out on the streets for a couple of days and see how vicious the world can be. She will come crawling back herself". 

Dean couldn't believe he was hearing Cas say this, how could he let Sam suffer, she is his wife. He said "Dad, what's wrong with you? How could you say that?". 

Cas said "I am not wrong Dean, I know you love her as your real mother but she is not. I loved her so much when I met her, I wanted her to be my wife, have my babies and raise them. You know I am a very busy man, I am the king for god's sake but Sam just doesn't understand that. She just wants me to crawl into her lap and stay there. I can't spend all my time with her, I have an entire kingdom to feed. Someday you will too, and when you would crawl out of her lap, she would rebel against you too. She's just a middle class girl who doesn't understand what it is to be a queen. She doesn't deserve it. So you listen to me and let her rot outside, in a cold winter's night. Trust me, she would come back to her senses after a while and come crawling back to us, begging for forgiveness" he hung up. 

Dean couldn't believe his ears, he thinks he would let his kingdom rot just to be with his Sammy. He would never choose anything over his Sammy's happiness. Hell he would even let the world end just to be with Sam. He could die for her, he is ready to go to hell for her. He would do anything just to get his Sammy back and ask for her forgiveness.

He wanted to explain, how much he regrets drugging her. He never meant to hurt her, he just wanted to feel her, be close to her, touch her.

He never did it again and he would never do it again. He loved his Sammy and would beg for her forgiveness, until she forgives him or he dies.

*********************************************

He thought, he would look for her himself. He fed Benny and Emma and put them to bed. Both of them were crying but he assured them that he would bring their mom back.

_He started his Impala and drove._

*********************************************

He drove around for hours and called all of Sam's friends and family, but no one knew where Sam was.

His heart was throbbing faster in his chest, he couldn't begin to assume what could happen to a beautiful girl like Sam in the middle of the night.

Then he stopped the car and decided to not panic and think logically for a while.

_Okay so Sam didn't take her car or cab so probably she walked to the nearest bus stations._

He drove to the nearest bus station and asked around. But nobody saw the queen in the bus station so Dean figured she wore a scarf or something. 

He asked how many buses left that afternoon and to where. There were almost a dozen buses to a dozen different locations. He had absolutely no idea on which bus Sam was.

He sat on a bench at the bus stop next to a drunk homeless guy in raggedy clothes . Dean buried his face in his hands and sobbed silently, he could never forgive himself if something happens to Sam.

The homeless guy watched him for a while and asked "You okay son?". Dean looked up at him and said "My love left me, now I can't find her". The homeless guy put his hand on his back and patted. He said "If you love her truly, I am sure you would find her". Dean shrugged and said "Easier said than done, she is pissed and she doesn't wanna be found". The guy said "I know a thing or two about true love, if you are meant to be, you will be together. No matter what". Dean looked at him and said "I don't know which way to go, there were almost dozen buses that left today, all in different directions. Where should I go?". 

The guy smiled at him and said "What do you think?", Dean thought for a moment and said "If she wants to get away from me then probably she would go somewhere I wouldn't expect, she would leave the kingdom". There was only one bus leaving the kingdom.

He stood up from the bench excitedly and said "Thank god" he hugged the guy. He pulled out a hundred dollars and gave it to him and said "Thank you so much for helping me". The raggedy man just smiled at him and said "God helps those, who help themselves".

He got in the Impala and drove to the next kingdom, Sammy isn't as smart as she thinks she is. He is gonna find her and this time he is literally gonna spank her ass to put some sense into her. _That big baby._

*********************************************

He drove all night breaking every speed limit, he drove so fast in his baby that he was sure that he has overtaken Sam's bus.

A few hours later, at dawn he reached the next kingdom's bus station.

He parked the Impala away from sight, so as to not alert Sam and walked around searching for her.

A few yards away he saw a restaurant and figured maybe Sam was there eating her stupid salad.

He entered the restaurant and looked around but he couldn't see her in the crowded place. He decided to get out of there, but when he turned a waitress interrupted him and started telling him about their specials.

He was seriously not in the mood for any of her jibber jabber when he heard a familiar voice from behind saying _Chicken salad and smoothie._

His eyes opened wide and a goofy grin took over his features. He turned around and saw his Sammy sitting in the corner, placing her order.

He walked towards her table and sat on the chair in front of her, she looked up from her menu.

They both stared at each other for a while. Sam's face featuring shock and surprise, she couldn't believe he found her. Dean's face still featured that goofy grin as he smiled ear to ear looking at her.

Dean broke the awkward silence saying,

_Heya Sammy._


	31. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers ;D

_Heya Sammy._

Dean looked straight into Sammy's eyes.

Sam looked straight into Dean's eyes.

Both stared at each other for a while.

Then Sam broke the silence by saying "You have no shame, do you? You are here and you expect me to come with you. After what you did". Dean's eyes lowered in shame, then he looked up at her, he was genuinely guilty, he said "I know Sammy, what I did is unforgivable. But I am sorry, and I never did anything like that again. After you didn't wake up the next day, I felt like dying. It was the greatest mistake of my life and I would do anything to redeem myself. Please forgive me". 

Sam got up and said "We're done", she walked out of the restaurant. It took a moment for Dean to adjust to the fact that it may be truly over. He got up and ran after her.

She was unlocking the motel door next to the restaurant when Dean caught up with her. She entered and Dean entered after her. 

Sam said "There's nothing you can say or do, that is ever gonna undo what you did, stop wasting your time Dean. I am not coming back. Hell I can't even look at you right now". 

Dean felt extremely sorry and guilty about it, and Sam is right, there is nothing to be done. But he can't loose Sammy, he is addicted to her, he would rather die than stay away from her. 

He said "Sam, I couldn't help it. I feel like I am addicted to you, I need you like I need air. When you pushed me away in the shower that night, I lost my control. I needed it, at all cost. I have loved you even before I knew what love means. I don't know when it turned into lust but please Sammy forgive me. I would do anything, just name it". 

Sam stared at him in shock and said "You think your romantic talk and charm is gonna make me forget what you are capable of. I don't trust you Dean and I can never trust you again. You know,the main reason I was attracted towards you was that I thought you would never force me into anything, but I was wrong. You are just like your father. No no, actually you are worse than Cas. At least Castiel never drugged and raped me".

Her eyes watered and Dean could see the disappointment in her eyes, it broke his heart. There was nothing to be done. It's over.

_It's over._

*********************************************

Dean left the motel room _Sam kicked him out_ and walked to the Impala. He sat in the car and cried, he couldn't handle the fact that he found her only to loose her again.

Then he made a decision, there was nothing left to live for so he decided to end it. He started his baby and drove her a few miles to the nearest cliff. He stopped the car and got out, he walked to the edge and checked it's depth. He was sure, it was enough to kill him and his baby. He got back in the car, kissed the steering wheel and said "I love you baby, we will die together". Then he started the car and drove it off the cliff.

*********************************************

The car crashed on the rocky portion next to the sea, Dean was crushed under the hood of the car.

Smoke started coming out of the Impala and it was a few minutes away from catching fire. 

Suddenly a passer by noticed smoke coming from the cliff and he ran to the edge. He saw a car down there so he slowly went down to see whether someone was in there. 

He got to the bottom and noticed a bloodied body, crushed under the hood of the car. He pulled Dean out and dragged him away from the car. They just managed to get away enough, when the car exploded.

The man called an ambulance and Dean was taken to the nearest hospital in half dead condition. One of the doctors recognized him as the prince of the neighbouring kingdom and immediately decided to inform their king.

The king called Cas and told him about Dean's condition and that it's difficult to save him but they were trying their best.

Cas felt like his entire world came tumbling down, he cancelled all his appointments and rushed to come back. 

He reached the hospital on his private plane, a few hours later. The surgery was done but Dean was still in critical condition. The doctor told Cas to wait for a few hours because they kept Dean under observation.

*********************************************

Cas was sitting next to Dean for the past six hours, still Dean did not show any signs of consciousness. Cas understood that Dean came to this kingdom while looking for Sam. He thought _That slut couldn't just ruin his life, but now she wants to ruin his son's too. He thought, if something happens to Dean, he's gonna rip Sam's throat._

*********************************************

Two more hours passed when Cas noticed a soft whimper coming out of Dean's mouth. He got up hopefully and got closer to Dean's face, trying to make sense of what he is saying.

_Sammy, sorry._

Cas frowns in confusion hearing this, he thinks _Why is he apologizing to Sam? What happened between these two? Did Sam leave because of Dean? Did Dean do something?_

Dean whimpered again.

_I love you, sorry Sammy._

Cas got a slight hint of doubt about something he didn't wanna believe. He thought _Why is he calling her Sammy and not mommy?_

That's when epiphany struck and everything made sense.

_Dean getting so angry whenever he said something to Sam._

_Dean punching him for Sam._

_Dean's clinginess to Sam._

Dean is in love with Sam.

His eyes opened wide with realization. He couldn't believe his son was in love with his mother, he still didn't wanna believe what he just heard, but all these years of noticing their closeness and Dean's obsession with his mother. 

Dean imprinted on Cas's omega wife.

Cas was feeling furious, ashamed and extremely disappointed. He couldn't believe something like this could have been happening. His wife cheated on him, with her friggin son. _God, son really?_

He wanted to find Sam and pull her guts out, that whore ruined his relationship with his son. She seduced him, played him and behind his back, fucked his son.

*********************************************

Dean's eyes opened slowly and the first word he said consciously was Sam.

Cas was glad to see Dean okay and he asked "You okay?". Dean asked "Where's mom?".

Cas flinched at the mention of Sam and said "I don't know, she ran away right?". Dean asked "Does she know, about what happened to me?". Cas said "I don't know, even if she does know, I don't think she cares". 

Dean's eyes watered hearing this, and Cas smirked, feeling like he is one step closer to making Dean hate Sam. _Baby steps._

He continued "Lets get you out of this hospital and back home. Benny and Emma are waiting for you". Dean said "I am not going back without Sam". Cas bit his lips feeling annoyed, but he controlled his anger and said "Dean, it's all over the news that you had an accident. If Sam wanted to see you, she would have been here. I don't think she cares about you or our family anymore". 

Dean couldn't believe that Sam didn't come to see him, he thought she loved him too. His heart broke hearing this. He didn't say anything, as silent tears rolled down his eyes.

*********************************************

They came back to their palace and Cas laid Dean on the bed. He said "Get some rest son" and left the room.

Cas came downstairs, poured himself some whiskey and sat on the couch. 

He smirked thinking, _It was never on the news, the king didn't want people to know that the neighbouring kingdom's prince was found bloodied, on the bottom of the cliff. It would create unnecessary conflicts and rumours._

But Dean didn't have to know that, all he needed to know was that Sam didn't care about him.

_Sam didn't love him._


	32. Fate

Next morning, Cas woke up and went up to Dean's room, to check up on him. He noticed the tear tracks on Dean's face, it was obvious that he cried all night. Cas felt worse seeing his son hurt, but he decided to end things between Dean and Sam, even if it hurts them. He was doing it for the sake of his family. For his sons.

He decided that he would file divorce against Sam and kick her and Emma out. There would be only him and his boys staying in the palace. Maybe he would marry the Italian beta princess Meg and be the ruler of two powerful kingdoms. 

But first he needs to ruin Sammy and take everything away from her, starting with Dean.

Cas called Dean's college and all his relatives and informed that Dean is sick with chicken pox. He figured that it wouldn't make a big deal, just the people knowing him would send him get well soon cards. 

_Everybody except Sam._

If he just informs all their friends and family that it's just chicken pox and that Dean would be fine, then the news won't spread too much. There is no way Sam is gonna find out about it in the next kingdom. The next kingdom's king made sure that he doesn't want any controversy, so they kept the accident discrete enough.

Dean would never find out that Sam has absolutely no idea about his accident. 

*********************************************

A few days passed and Dean still didn't recover, he got thousands and thousands of get well soon cards and bouquets. Dean didn't bother to look at them, only thing he knew was that Sammy didn't come.

He couldn't believe that one mistake he made years ago would make Sam hate him. Sam wanted it too, she told him she used to think about him.

He understands Sam is pissed but this is too much. He never hurt her, he did everything for her, took care of her and Sam didn't even bother coming, to see if he is dead or alive.

His heart ached at the thought, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was over.

*********************************************

It has been a few days and Sam started working in that restaurant, next to her motel as a waitress. She worked, but the thing that captured her mind all the time was Dean. It's been days since their last fight but Dean hasn't showed up. 

She thought, is it over?

She couldn't bare the thought of it being over. Dean couldn't leave her. Why does she wants her rapist to come back to her?

Then she thought, Dean never hurt her, he always took care of her. He shouldn't have drugged her, but still maybe she could forgive him.

*********************************************

_The day of the accident._

After the ambulance took Dean to the hospital, baby was sent to the nearest garage in half dead condition. The garage was owned by a old drunk named Bobby Singer. 

He saw the car, it was extremely burnt and broken after the explosion. It was a '67 Chevy Impala, and Bobby had a thing for those beauties. He checked the license plate number and found out that it was registered under Prince Dean's name.

It took him days to make her good as new, but she was fixed. He found multiple things inside the car, like legos and army men toys and figured it belonged to the prince. He thought it was of emotional value so he fixed it. He figured the prince would pay him a handsome amount.

He called the prince and Dean's face lightened up for the first time after so many days. His baby was fine. Dean said "I am coming to get her, I will be there by late evening".

That night Bobby was extremely proud of his work, he sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hands and dollar signs in his eyes. He decided to celebrate.

He called Rufus and Caleb saying he made butt load of cash and it's time to celebrate. He ordered pizza and hot wings for their party.

Dean reached Bobby's garage that night and Bobby invited him in. He had a few beers with them and paid Bobby generously for his work. Then he decided to head back. He opened the door to get out of Bobby's house and there she was.

Sam was standing on the porch with pizza and hot wings.


	33. Satisfaction

They just stood there and stared at each other for a while. Neither knew what to say.

Dean stepped out and closed the door behind him, and stood in front of Sam. He broke the awkward silence by asking "How are you?", she replied "I am fine, you?". 

Dean laughed and said "Oh I am fan-friggin-tastic, nearly got myself killed by crushing myself under baby, with the love of my life not even bothering to call me. How do you think I would be?".

Sam frowned her eyebrows in shock and confusion and asked "What?". Dean said "Oh Sammy, don't pretend you don't know. It was all over the news".

Sam was now even more confused "What news, Dean what happened?". 

Dean looked at her annoyingly and said "I crashed my car, almost died, baby exploded and I am here to take her back and now you are saying that you knew nothing about all this". He shrugged and started to walk away towards his car.

Sam placed the food on the porch and grabbed Dean's elbow. Dean shrugged her hand away and turned towards her. 

He said "One mistake, it was one mistake I did years ago and suddenly you stop loving me completely. I apologized to you thousands of times but you still weren't there when I was dying". His eyes watered and he lowered his eyes.

Sam cupped his face and said "Dean, I forgive you for what you did". This caught Dean's attention and he looked up to her. She continued "But trust me when I say this, I had no idea at all about anything like this. It was never on the news. You think I could've stayed away if I had known, what happened?". 

Dean literally started sobbing, he pulled Sam close and buried his face into her neck. He held her tight and said "After you kicked me out, I drove my car off the cliff". Sam's eyes opened wide and he pulled him away to look into his eyes. Dean didn't look at her.

She raised her hand and slapped his left cheek, she yelled "How could you do that, you idiot? What if something happened to you?". She pulls him close back in for another tight hug and she started sobbing as well.

Dean held her back and said "I am sorry, I thought you would never forgive me. I am sorry". Sam pulled back and pressed their foreheads together and said "I love you Dean, don't ever do something like that". Dean looked at her in relief after hearing those three words from her mouth after so long. He crashed their lips together into a long and sensuous kiss.

They pulled back after they started panting and pressed their foreheads together again. Sam asked frowning a bit "Who told you it was on the news?". Dean said "Dad told me and I got several get well soon cards". Sam said "Dean I never heard anything about this on the news". 

Dean said "Probably it was only on the channels of our kingdom. Never mind, come on lets go back, Cas left for Italy this morning so it would be just us and the kids". Sam asked "How are Benny and Emma?", Dean said "Benny misses you a lot, Emma cries all the time. I couldn't believe you left them too". Sam said "It was very hard for me, but I needed to get away, I will make it up to all of you guys". Dean said "Lets go home".

_They drove back to their kingdom and reached the palace by dawn._

Sam rushed to the nursery, picked up sleeping Emma and hugged her tight. Emma woke up and Sam pulled away to look at her, she said "I am sorry baby". Emma started crying and said in her broken language "Mommy hates Emma". Sam started crying too hearing this and hugged her again. She said "No baby, mommy could never hate Emma. I love you baby". 

Hearing her voice Benny came running to the nursery. She turns to look at him and gives Emma to Dean. Benny jumps on her and she picks him up, they hug tight. Benny starts crying too and asks "Why did you leave us mommy?".

Sam closes her eyes and says "Mommy needed to clear her head baby, she needed a vacation". Benny said "I missed you so much mom, don't ever leave me again". Sam hugged her tight and said "Never again baby, I promise".

*********************************************

It was already morning and Dean was perfectly alright now, so he needed to go to the college and the ministry to catch up on everything. Sammy made him pancakes for breakfast.

After eating he kissed Sam on the lips and said "Tonight I am gonna show you how much I missed you". Sam smiled saying "I will be waiting".

He left for college.

*********************************************

At college all his friends asked him how he is. His friends hugged him tight and said "We missed you buddy, look at you no spots at all, still the same gorgeous face".

Dean said smiling "I have a few scars".

One of his college friends Gino frowned his eyebrows and said "Scars, since when do you get scars from chicken pox". Dean tilted his head a bit and looked at him confused asking "What chicken pox?".

Gino said "Dude you had chicken pox that's why you were absent all this time". Dean realized what happened.

He said "Yeah" to Gino but then walked away to make a phone call.

He pulled out his phone and called Cas. 

Cas picked up and said "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?". Dean said "Just got well after getting chicken pox". Cas's smile disappeared from his face and he said "Dean, I did what I had to". Dean said "Cut the crap Castiel and tell me why you did it".

Cas was getting annoyed by his son calling him by his name, he said "I am your father, you show some respect to me. I did it because I know what's going on between you and Sam".

Dean felt angry but relieved hearing this and he said "So Sammy actually didn't know about my accident". He believed Sam but now he was hundred percent sure and he felt so relieved.

Cas asked "Is she back?".

Dean replied "Yeah, I got her back and now we're together again and there's nothing you can do about it".

Cas said "Oh I can, the divorce papers are ready and I am gonna kick her out and her daughter".

Dean's eyes opened wide hearing this and he said "No way in hell I am gonna let you do this".

Cas said "Oh you are, either help me kick them out or I disavow you".

Dean felt heartbroken hearing his dad talk about disavowing him, but he wasn't gonna leave Sam, never.

He said "I am not leaving Sam".

Cas said "Alright fine, I will be there with the divorce papers in a few hours, you guys pack your bags" he hung up.

Dean rushed back home and told Sam everything. Sam said "I will leave Dean, I will take Emma and leave. You are not coming with me. That's final". Benny heard this and said "I am coming with you mommy, I can't live without you".

Sam's heart felt hearing this and she said "No baby, you and Dean are gonna take care of each other". 

Sam ended the discussion to go pack her bag.

Cas came a few hours later and handed Sam the divorce papers. He said "Either you willingly sign them and leave, or I will take everything from you". She signed the divorce papers, picked up Emma and her bag and walked towards the door.

Benny ran after her and said "Mommy, I am coming with you. I don't wanna be prince. I wanna be with you". Cas looked shocked at his sons words.

Sam hugged him and said "I wanna take you baby, but I can't". 

Benny started screaming and throwing tantrums and said "I wanna come with you mommy".

Dean slowly walked towards Cas and said "Let her take him, I am on your side, I don't want you to disavow me. We don't need Benny, we can rule the kingdom together".

Cas looked at Dean confused and thought _he was fighting him on the phone for Sam but sold her out when it came to property and kingdom. He felt a sense of pride that his son turned out just like him. The perfect alpha._

Cas nodded and said "You can have him". Sam's eyes watered with tears of joy and she hugged Benny tight. Benny hugged her back.

Sam, Emma and Benny left the palace and went to her old, shady apartment. She was expecting Benny and Emma would complain not being in the palace but they didn't.

They seemed satisfied just being with her.

She felt a bit disappointed at Dean not coming with her, but she didn't blame him. He is the prince, the heir and he will be the king someday. She would never come between him and his career.

She called her old school and asked them for a job. She had a good reputation so the principal decided to give her a job as a teacher.

Their days went by calmly and happily.

She missed Dean all the time but they never called each other, they didn't see each other for years.

She raised Benny and Emma and was satisfied with her new life. 

No royalty drama.


	34. Reunion

Years passed by and Dean is twenty one now. Sam and Dean didn't see each other all these years.

Dean wanted to gain Cas's trust, he knew that Cas didn't believe him at first when he so easily agreed to take his side. But after these many years Dean managed to gain Cas's trust.

Dean was dying to be with Sam but he couldn't. He knew that Cas hired private investigators behind him, to make sure he stays away from Sam. 

Dean kept his distance, he never called Sam, nor did he see her. But he had to do this, at least till he was twenty one.

Cas was so proud of his son, Dean managed to gain his trust after being the good little soldier for all these years. 

They ruled their country together and now it was time for Dean's official coronation. 

Cas married the Italian princess after divorcing Sam and moved to Italy. But he strictly ordered his men to keep an eye on Dean and Sam. 

Dean stayed away from Sam for her safety, he found out from his sources that Cas has ordered to kill Sam if she is seen with Dean. 

Dean needed to protect Sam at all costs, so he buried his feelings and stayed away.

********************************************

For the past few years, when Cas was living in Italy. Dean handled everything in his kingdom. He got his law degree and now he spent all his time in the ministry. 

Dean worked completely for the welfare of his kingdom. He increased employments and created more opportunities for young talents. He provided business capitals for the lower middle class people so that they could support their families and start their own businesses. He cooperated with nearby kingdoms and worked for common welfare of all.

Everyone loved Dean, and Cas couldn't be prouder.

At twenty one Dean made his kingdom, one of the most self sufficient kingdoms in the words. They didn't have any financial issues anymore.

Cas decided that Dean should be the king of their kingdom now, since he was already ruling the Italian kingdom.

Hence the coronation.

********************************************

King Cas and Queen Meg came to Dean's kingdom with their two sons. Dean welcomed them and behaved diplomatically with everybody. 

The entire country was very excited because their favourite prince was going to be their king.

Sam was very proud of Dean and his achievements. When she heard about the coronation, her eyes filled with tears of joy. All she wanted to do was hug Dean tight and tell him how proud she is, but she couldn't.

She tried to call Dean a few times in the past few years but Dean never answered, Dean never came to see her. So she assumed that Dean got over her.

She cried every night, missing Dean. But then she thought it's for the best, at least Dean deserves to be happy.

*********************************************

Cas invited many beautiful princesses from around the world, but Dean told him that he is in no mood for marriage. His only purpose is his kingdom. Cas was happy with his work so he agreed, he told Dean that he could marry whenever he is ready. No rush.

*********************************************

Every citizen of the country came to the palace to congratulate the young king, except Sam. She decided it would be better if she stayed away.

Benny wanted to go but Sam told him that they are not welcome there. Benny remembered the divorce so he listened to his mom without argument. Emma didn't know anything about Dean or Cas, she was too young when this happened so Sam and Benny decided to keep it a secret.

*********************************************

Dean was now the owner of everything of his country, Cas had legally no king rights. 

Dean was successful in achieving his mission, everybody in his kingdom worked for him now, no one would dare stop him now from being with his Sammy.

As soon as the coronation celebration was over and all the guests along with Cas and his new family left, Dean decided to go back to his love after so many years.

It wasn't like he didn't see her all this time. He watched her discretely from outside her school where she taught. He would follow her once in a while, wearing disguise just to see her. He needed to be sure that she was okay.

Dean didn't date any other girl all these years and neither did Sam. They were busy in their lives but there was an emptiness in their hearts without each other.

Now that he achieved the power to protect his Sammy, he decided to finally bring her back home and make her, his queen.

*********************************************

That night, after everybody left, he started his baby and drove to Sam's apartment. 

After having dinner, Sam was sprawled on the bed watching TV while Benny and Emma were playing on the floor. 

Then suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Sam got up to get the door.

She opened the door and there he was, King Dean standing at her doorstep.

She didn't know what to say.

Dean smiled looking like an adorable five year old and said "Heya Sammy". Sam's eyes watered as she heard him call her Sammy.

She pulled him close for a hug and cried burying her face in his chest. Dean held her tight and sobbed as well.

She said sobbing "I tried to call you so many times, but I couldn't reach you Dean. I thought you forgot me". Dean said "I know baby, but Cas ordered his men to kill you, if we were seen together".

They hugged tighter and cried.

After a while they pulled away and pressed their lips together, kissing, biting hungrily after all these years.

Benny came rushing to the door after hearing his mom cry.

Benny stood frozen as he recognized his big brother. Dean smiled at him and said "Wanna give your big brother a hug?".

Benny ran towards him to hug Dean and said "I missed you so much Dean". Dean said "I missed you too buddy".

Then suddenly Dean saw a little girl in a pink frock peeking from behind the bedroom door.

Dean smiled and walked in towards her and said "And who might this beautiful princess be?". 

Emma said "I am Emma, king Dean. Welcome to our home". 

Dean laughed hearing this and said "Mom taught you hospitality huh. Call me Dean".

He picked her up and hugged her, he missed his daughter so much.

He turned to look at Sam and said "I want you to come home with me Sammy, no one will harass you anymore. We could live together now". Sam asked "Are you sure?". Dean replied "Positive".

They returned to the palace with Dean.

********************************************

Benny was very happy after being reunited with his brother and Emma was happy to be a princess.

Dean and Sam started living together, finally after all these years with no fear.

Dean realized that his one secret ruined everything so he decided to come clean this time. 

One night after having sex when they were cuddling he decided to tell her.

He said "Sam I wanna tell you something", Sam asked "What is it?".

Dean said "Emma.. Um promise me that you won't leave". Sam frowned looking confused and said "I promise". 

Dean took a deep breath and said "Emma.. Emma is my daughter". Sam looked at him shocked and said "I doubted that too, I mean what were the odds that I would get pregnant by having sex with Cas that one time. You and I had sex everyday, probably the pills failed. But how did you know?". 

Dean thought, he would tell her but then he thought mentioning about drugging her with pain killers might ruin everything, so he just said "I got a paternity test, because I doubted too". 

Sam said "I didn't need tests to know she is yours, she is too much like you. Naughty and beautiful" she smiled and kissed Dean.

Dean grinned goofily and said "Oh yeah? Let me show you how naughty I can get". He was already hard again and so he sat between her legs and pulled them apart.

Her pussy was already stretched and wet with his cum from their last sex session. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and said lets make another baby Sammy". Sam moaned hearing this and Dean thrusted his thick cock inside her without warning.

He said "I am gonna fill you up with my babies Sammy. You will be my pregnant wife". Sam's eyes opened hearing this and she asked "um wife?". Dean looked into her eyes and said "Marry me Sam, please". Sam threw a bitchface and said "Really Dean, you know I am your mother right?".

Dean said "Yes mom, but I am the king now and I want you to be my queen. No one will dare hurt you that way". Sam frowned and said "What about Cas, what will happen when he finds out about this".

Dean said "Cas has no business here, he is not the king of this country anymore so he can't do anything. He is an Italian king now and it would be better for him if he keeps his ass in Italy". 

Sam smiled and said "Well then lets get married". Hearing this pushed Dean to the edge and he pushed harder into her pussy. Moments later he came deep inside her. He pushed his cum as deep as it would go, filling Sammy up with his baby.

*********************************************

They got married a few weeks later, after they found out that Sam is pregnant. Cas was furious hearing this. He thought that Dean cared more about money and that Cas succeeded in turning him against her. He was so angry at Sam, he pulled his gun and decided he would kill her himself.

It was a weekend so Dean was home with Sammy, Benny and Emma. Dean was baking pie for Sammy and the kids. They were enjoying his day off when Cas barged in through the front door.

He screamed looking at Sam, "You whore, you ruined everything. I am gonna kill you myself bitch". 

Before Dean could do anything, Cas shot Sam in the stomach. 

Sam fell down on the ground in front of Dean's eyes, as Dean ran towards her from the kitchen.

Cas smirked and said "That's better". Benny and Emma surrounded Sam and started crying over her unconscious body.

Dean froze seeing her blood flow out through her stomach and down her pants. 

Dean turned towards Cas and looked intensely towards him. He said, "You shot my wife and child, you better kill me too, before I kill you". Cas said "Dean..".

Before Cas could finish his sentence, Dean grabbed the gun from his hands and blew Cas's brains out.

He rushed towards Sam and picked her up, he carried her to the car. Benny and Emma followed.

He rushed to the hospital breaking all the traffic rules.

*********************************************

Sam was taken to the emergency room for surgery. A few hours later a doctor came out of the ER. 

Dean grabbed his collar and asked about Sam. The doctor said Sam is gonna be fine and so is the baby. The bullet missed the baby marginally.

Dean couldn't believe that he got his Sammy back and also his baby.

*********************************************

A few weeks later Sam completely healed and the baby was still alive and kicking. Their life was perfect.

*********************************************

A few months later, Sammy gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The new heir of their kingdom. 

They were all immensely happy.

The doctor gave the baby in Sam's arms as Dean sat next to her, holding her.

Sam asked "What are you gonna name him Dean?".

Dean said "Thomas, our son Thomas".

 


	35. Apple pie life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know which ending you like better.  
> Your opinions are always welcome.  
> Thank you for being with me all this time. :D
> 
> ~~~~Love Clara~~~~

Few years passed by with Dean trying to gain his father's trust. He wanted to make sure that Cas doesn't disavow him and lets him inherit the kingdom.

He worked hard for the kingdom and finally after years of hard work he managed to gain Cas's trust.

Cas married the Italian beta princess Meg and was now the king of two kingdoms. Cas worked hard alongside with Dean and they raised their empire as one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world.

Their financial issues were completely mitigated and the citizens were happy and satisfied. Cas and Dean used their combined minds to make sure that poverty was completely removed from their kingdom and that every youngster got equal opportunity to show their talents. They provided business opportunities for different classes of society.

By the time Dean turned twenty one, he and Cas has made their kingdom completely self sufficient.

Cas was very proud of Dean but Dean had this pit in his stomach. He knew his dad would never let him have Sam, no matter what.

Sam and Dean were having a secret affair all this time. Cas made sure that Dean stayed away from Sam by hiring private investigators. So Dean had no choice but to meet Sam by wearing disguise.

Dean would sneak out discretely from the palace at night, dressed like a servant. He would go to the town by taking numerous turns and changing cabs at every turn.

Then he would go to Sam's apartment and spend the night with her. 

He craved all day just to be with Sam.

He was least interested in being the future king, all he wanted to do was cuddle up with Sam and stay in her arms all day long, without any fear of anybody.

But he couldn't, Cas has ordered his men to kill Sam the moment she is seen with Dean.

Dean was aware of the fact that even after he gets all the power after coronation, Cas will still be in control. Cas would never let him have what he truly wants.

Only way he could have Sam was over Cas's dead body.

But he couldn't, he could never kill his father for his own happiness. He will never be happy like that.

But Dean couldn't leave either, he was the alpha of his family after Cas and was heir of the kingdom. He was the only child Cas had now, because he disavowed Benny and Emma. 

But he wanted to leave, so badly. He just wanted to take his Sammy and the kids and run as far away as possible from all this royalty drama.

*********************************************

Cas's wife gave birth to twins, two sons and Cas couldn't be happier. But Dean was the happiest. 

He couldn't believe now Cas had two more heirs so he doesn't have to worry about his kingdom anymore. He started planning his new life with Sammy, away from all this.

*********************************************

That night, after fucking Sam he decided to tell her the good news. Sam couldn't be happier, finally they were running away, she felt like a fifteen year old, high on hormones.

********************************************

A few days later was Dean's coronation, so he had to plan things quickly and leave in a day or two.

He had access to everything so he decided to make two fake IDs and fake credit cards.

That night, he stole some money from the safe, enough to give them a kick start in their new life.

Dean started the Impala and left. Cas trusted him now so he called off his private investigators a few days ago. This made it easier for Dean to leave the palace at night.

He drove to Sam's apartment. She was already packed and ready to go.

Benny and Emma were super excited to go to a new kingdom. They got in the car, but before leaving, Dean changed the license plate of the Impala.

They drove for two days straight and reached a new kingdom, far away from their own. They stayed at a motel.

Dean went to the nearest garage and asked for a job, while Sam tried the nearby schools.

After a few failed interviews because no one would hire strangers he called Bobby Singer. He didn't wanna let him know about their location at first but he needed a job, so he decided to include him in their plan.

He told him about his story and Bobby was shockingly understanding. He said "I knew something was cooking between you two crazy kids, I saw you being all pansy on my porch. Don't worry I got this". He called his friend Rufus and he called someone else and Dean got the job as a mechanic.

Bobby helped Sam get a teaching job as well.

Dean thought he should try one of the law firms, since he was a lawyer but for that he had to use his degree having his original identity. So he decided to stick with being a mechanic. He loved his job anyways, but the thing he loved more was that he was with his Sammy.

**********************************************

A few years later, Dean owned his own garage and his business was going well. Sam worked as a teacher in a nearby school, and they enrolled Benny and Emma in the same school.

Their lives were going perfectly.

Cas tried to look for Dean for a few days, but when he found out that Sam was missing too, he took the hint and disavowed Dean. He had two new sons West and Collins anyways, he didn't need that mother fucker anymore.

**********************************************

Sam and Dean stayed happily with each other.

One night after sex Dean decided to tell Sam the only secret that was still remaining. He said "Sammy I wanna tell you something. Please don't be mad at me". Sam said "What is it baby?". He said "Umm Emma... She is my daughter".

Sam looked at him confused and asked "I doubted it too but how did you know?". He wanted to tell her about the pain killers but he decided not to. He didn't wanna ruin their perfect relationship so he just said "I got a paternity test". 

Sam said "Oh. I doubted it because the chances of her being Cas's was very low. I mean you and I had sex everyday, so it was more obvious that she is yours". She smirked and said "Anyways she is too much like you, never leaving a chance of getting into trouble and scaring her mommy. Mischievous and naughty and beautiful just like you".

Dean smirked and said "Oh yeah" and manhandled her. He sat between her legs and pulled them wide apart. He said "Lemme show you mommy, how naughty I can get". 

He shoved his cock without any warning, into her already stretched and cum dripping slut hole. 

Even after being fucked, she was still so tight. Holding her son's dick tight and squeezing the life out of it.

Dean pulled out till only his cock head was inside and then thrusted back in using his full alpha strength. He said "You like that mommy, when I fuck you rough, fill you up". He panted as he continued pounding, then said "I am gonna fill you up with my babies, you will be my pregnant wife". Sam's eyes jerked wide open hearing this and she asked looking at him "um wife?".

Dean continued thrusting and said "Marry me Sammy, please". Sam didn't know what to say, she wanted it so much. So she just said "I am honoured my prince charming". Dean's thrusts increased and he came deep inside her pussy, filling her up with his babies.

**********************************************

Nine months later Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. 

The doctor gave Sam the baby as Dean held her close. Benny and Emma were excited seeing their little brother.

As Dean nuzzled her neck, Sam asked "What do you wanna name your son Dean?". 

Dean looked at the baby and smiled saying "Thomas, our son Thomas".


	36. Past never gets left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation after Apple Pie Life.

A few weeks went by and all five of them lived happily in their beautiful house.

Dean couldn't be more happier, he had the girl of his dreams in his arms and a perfectly healthy family. 

They were satisfied with their lives as Dean worked in his own garage and Sam taught in the school. 

Every night Dean would come home to his beautiful wife and they would have so much fun with their children. 

After putting their kids into bed Dean would take his Sammy to their bedroom with a shit eating grin that drove Sam insane.

One night, Dean undressed Sam and just watched her beautiful body. Even after all these years, she still looked as beautiful as the day Dean saw her for the first time.

He could never get enough of his beloved mommy. 

Her beautiful cone shaped pale breasts were still firm, her nipples were still perfectly perky and her body was miles and miles of pale white skin that Dean worshipped.

Dean gently opened Sam's legs and swirled his thumb over her folds as she shivered. He said "You are so beautiful mommy, I can't get enough of you", Sam rolled her eyes and said "I am your wife now Dean, don't you feel weird calling me mommy?". Dean smirked said "You like it bitch", Sam slapped his forehead gently and said "Fuck me already jerk".

Dean didn't have to be told twice, he thrusted his rock hard cock inside his mommy's cunt and started pounding. 

Sam liked it rough so Dean used all his alpha strength to pound into his omega's bitch hole.

Even after all these years, Sam was still so insanely tight and slick. He took one of Sam's nipples in his mouth and started sucking, oh he missed her milk so much. 

He nuzzled his face on her breast and thought about how nice it would be if Sam agreed to be pregnant again. He and his Sammy and their happy family, he couldn't believe what he did to deserve such a beautiful family.

He came deep inside Sam and stayed buried inside his mommy for what felt like an eternity.

Then suddenly his phone rang alerting about text.

Dean picked it up and annoyingly read the message. It was from Norman, he worked for Dean at his garage, the message read "Dean, there's a fire at the garage, the fire fighters are on their way". Dean jerked out of bed and started dressing up.

Sam looked at him confused and asked him if everything was okay. Dean told her about the fire and left in the Impala.

Sam was worried now, she got up and got dressed too. 

She sat on the porch waiting for Dean, the rush woke Benny up as well and he joined his mom on the porch.

Suddenly a black Range Rover arrived and parked in front of their house. It had tinted glass so Sam and Benny stood up, trying to see who's inside.

The car door opened and it was Cas, along with three of his bodyguards. Sam and Benny were dumbfounded seeing him, they backed away a bit but Cas grabbed Sam and said "Missed me baby?".

Benny tried to attack his father to help his mom but the bodyguards started hitting him as Cas forcefully dragged Sam to the car.

Sam cried and screamed, she begged Cas to let her go, but he wouldn't.

After Benny was unconscious due to all the beatings, they left taking Sam with them and leaving Benny on the porch.

**********************************************

There was no fire at the garage, Norman said he lost his phone this morning.

This tickled a pit in Dean's stomach, something was wrong. Why would someone send a message like that?

He called home and Emma picked up, she was crying. Dean panicked "What is it Emma? Where's mom?". Emma cried harder and said "They took mom, and big brother is hurt".

Dean felt like all the air was sucked out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe.

He asked "Who? Who took Sam, Emma?".

She sobbed and said

Cas.


	37. Claim all or nothing

Dean called Bobby and told him about everything that happened, Bobby said "Don't worry kid, I will check up on your kids, you go get your girl back".

Dean started the Impala and rushed to his kingdom.

*********************************************

Cas had Sam tied up on his bed, naked as he started undressing himself.

He said "Why did you do this to me Sammy? I loved you so much", Sam just snorted and said "You never loved me, you just loved your money". Cas said "Sam, don't be naive", he looked at Sam and sighed, then continued "Alright fine, I will give you an offer,leave Dean and come back to me, then I might let Dean live". 

Sam furrowed her eyebrows and asked "Are you threatening to kill your own son?".

Cas said "He lost the right of being my son, a long time ago". 

Cas smirked and said "Enough talk Sammy, I missed you so much. Meg can never satisfy me, she is just here to carry my babies. You are the only one whom I desire".

He pulled her legs apart and thrusted his cock in her pussy, without any preparation.

Sam closed her eyes shut as he pounded in and out of her, while playing with her nipples.

********************************************

Dean was really pissed and in full alpha mode, he decided tonight one of them would die, he has had enough of Cas's crap.

As he entered the palace, the guards attacked him but Dean was stronger than all of them. He snatched one of the guns and shot the others.

He fought his way inside the palace.

The noise alerted Cas as he was resting next to Sam after sex.

He got dressed and went outside.

He saw Dean standing there with fire in his eyes and he said "I challenge you Cas, alpha to alpha, all or nothing".

A few more guards decided to attack him but Cas stopped them, he said "Challenge accepted".

Dean dropped his weapon and decided to tackle Cas head on.

Cas grabbed Dean's fist and head butted him and Dean fell down, but Dean didn't give up. He used his legs to misbalance Cas and used his height advantage to pin him down.

He punched Cas's face over and over again till it was bloodied and Cas was half unconscious. He thought about killing him but decided otherwise.

He stood up proud and looked at everyone, and said "I defeated your alpha, and I am the royal blood of this nation. So you will bow to me". 

The servants seem to look at each other for a while but then eventually everyone of them bowed to their new alpha.

Dean rushed to Sam's room and untied her, he said "I got our kingdom back and hugged her", she sobbed burying her face in his chest.

*********************************************

The ministry decided to accept Dean as their new alpha king and Cas had to leave with Meg and their children, they moved back to Italy.

Sam, Dean, Benny, Emma and Thomas moved into their palace and Dean ruled the country with prosperity.

Sam and Dean made another baby and they couldn't be more happier.

Everything went by happily ever after.

_~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos.  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
